Insanity
by JustCallMeAmy
Summary: Claire is missing. What exactly happens to her and will her friends find her? Will it be too late for Claire? Rated T for certain content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my new story, I hope you like it! Important: I may not be able to update a lot as I recently started school and it's one of the most important years! D: I will try my best to update as much as possible :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dim light of a bulb hanging from the ceiling. I blinked to clear my vision and slowly, glanced around the small, empty room. Paint peeled from the walls, the wooden floorboards were rotted and there was a single window, wooden planks nailed to it. Dust particles floated in the air.

There was a sudden rattling of chains and I gazed down at my wrists, which were bounded. I moved again, pulling my body off the cold, damp floor and propped myself against the wall. The door in the corner of the room slowly opened, the hinges squeaking, to reveal the vampires holding me hostage. My heart hammered inside my chest, the sound pounding in my eardrums. Francois stepped forward, leaving Ysandre in the doorway and the floorboards creaked and groaned. A bead of sweat slowly trickled down my face.

Francois smiled, his fangs gleaming under the light and a red tint appeared in his eyes. He knelt on the floor beside me and slowly, stroked my cheek. I flinched from his touch, squirming away from his hands. Suddenly, Francois slapped my face, snapping it to the side from the force. A burning, tingling sensation began and tears welled in my eyes. There was laughter from the door.

"Francois, I thought we would have more fun than simply slapping the girl...", Ysandre spoke slowly, stepping inside the room.

"Oh, we will", He replied.

Fear bubbled inside of me and tears slid down my cheeks. Ysandre reached towards my face with her hand and dragged a perfectly manicured fingernail across my cheek, slicing the skin. I whimpered, turned my head away and bit down on my tongue, preventing the screams and cries from escaping as Ysandre continued slashing my face.

"Her blood...it smells delicious, don't you agree, Ysandre?", Francois chuckled.

He wiped his finger across a cut on my face, a drop of blood now placed on it and licked it off. My stomach twisted in disgust. Ysandre grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck. A gasp left my lips as I stared at the two seemingly hungry vampires standing in front of me, while blood dripped down my face. Francois lunged and sank his fangs into my neck. I screamed, an ear-piercing, blood curdling scream. After a moment, my body became weak and through my blurring vision, I watched as Ysandre pulled Francois away from me.

"You fool, control yourself! We've barely started with her and you almost kill her!", She growled.

Ysandre dropped the fabric of his t-shirt and exited the room, high heels clicking loudly. Francois licked the remains of my blood from his lips and slowly turned, floorboards creaking as he left the room. My eyes drifted closed and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Yay, so that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it and if you did, review please! - Amy :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and added this to their favourites! virtual hug** **:)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

It had been four, long and agonizing days, since I had seen Claire. We searched everywhere and there was no trace of her, nothing at all. Amelie continued to send her people out to search and Claire's psycho boss, Myrnin, attempted to track her but found nothing. I could feel my hope slowly dwindling but I would never give up.

Claire, _my_Claire, was everything to me.

She was the only good thing that I had since I lost Alyssa and my parents, even though Frank's brain was in a machine. If anyone hurt her, I would make them pay. Amelie had informed us that if they found her, we should prepare ourselves for the worst. I couldn't even begin to think like that.

**Claire's P.O.V -**

I felt weak.

The pain that Francois and Ysandre caused me, everyday, was unbearable. They fed me scraps of food, waiting until my body regained a small amount of energy and then, they took it away. Slapping me, kicking me, breaking my bones and biting me. It was pure torture. At times, I wished for death but then the memories of my friends and my family, would flood my mind.

They kept me alive.

I fought for them.

The days passed slowly and brutally. Each day, I suffered both physical and emotional pain. I wanted nothing more than to be at home in the Glass House, curled up on the sofa with Shane, Eve and Michael. Tears slid down my cheeks and I choked back my sobs. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Francois. He stepped inside the room, stalking towards me, with a grin on his pale face. My eyes darted behind him, searching for Ysandre but she was nowhere in sight. Fear bubbled inside of me as I noticed the hunger inside of Francois's eyes.

It wasn't hunger for blood.

I struggled against the chains on my wrists but as always, my feeble attempts were useless. Cold hands gripped my arms tightly, causing me to whimper because of the bruises. Francois pushed me onto the ground, my head slammed on the floorboards and the chains wrapped around my wrists, rattled loudly. Francois climbed on top of me, pinning me down and he slowly leaned forwards. He roughly pressed his lips against mine and I used any ounce of strength to fight him. I tossed and turned, lifted my unbroken leg to kick him and scratched him. A growl erupted from his mouth and his hand covered my own.

"Unless you want me to snap your neck, stop moving and be quiet!", Francois snarled.

Silent tears escaped my eyes as Francois raped me, causing physical and emotional pain, which I knew was slowly, unhinging my mind.

**I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try update again as soon as possible, just for you :P :) Also, I'm sorry to anyone who is offended or anything as a result of the certain content in this chapter {Francois abusing Claire} but I thought that it would contribute to Claire, basically being pushed over the edge... - Amy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The days that passed turned into weeks and the torture continued.

I gulped down deep breaths as I lay on the cold, wooden floor, my body becoming weaker from the blood loss. The shouting from somewhere else inside the building I was being held in, became distant. I faintly heard footsteps and the door squeaked open, high heels clicking across the floorboards. Ysandre knelt beside me, anger blazing in her eyes as she stared at my body.

"That fool", She growled, eyes locked on the new fang marks on my neck.

After a moment, she stood up and exited the room, murmuring under her breath. The shouting began again. Each day, I wished for death. The pain that I was being forced through, was unbearable and driving me insane. My mind could no longer focus on willing my body to fight for the people I loved. All I could focus on was everything bad that had happened to me. The good memories, twisted and turned, changing into horrible images that I couldn't bare. There was a loud bang that echoed around the room, it pulled me from my thoughts and I turned my head slightly. Francois flashed over and grabbed my body, pushing me against the wall. I gasped at the pain it caused to every injury I had already suffered.

"Lets make things more interesting, shall we?", Francois chuckled before holding an object right before my eyes.

It took me a moment to realise that the object was a mobile phone. It seemed familiar. It was my phone. I stared at it, confused and slowly lifted my head, wincing at the pain it caused. Francois grinned, pointed the phone at me and there was a flash, followed by a click. He pressed buttons on the phone and then shoved it inside his pocket, turning back to face me.

"A little treat for your boyfriend", Francois said, grinning manically.

_Shane._

**Shane's P.O.V -**

It had been four weeks and we still hadn't found Claire. Amelie helped us as we continued to search every inch of Morganville. Eve was hysterical, constantly crying and Michael attempted to stay calm. I bottled up my emotions, even though I wanted to follow Eve and cry and scream until there was nothing left. I missed Claire so much, it hurt. It hurt to imagine what she could be going through. If she was still alive.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and stared at the blank tv screen. Michael sat on the couch, quietly strumming his guitar and whispering lyrics under his breath. Sighing, I rested my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes. All I wanted was to have Claire wrapped safely in my arms, to hold her, to kiss her. To just be with her. My phone beeped loudly inside my jean pocket and I quickly yanked it out, glancing down at the screen. A new message. My heart stopped. Claire's name flashed on the screen.

"Oh my god...", I whispered, eyes glued to the phone.

Michael lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?", He asked, gently placing his guitar against the wall.

I stood up, quickly glanced over at him and turned back to the phone. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I clicked the button. A picture appeared on the screen and my stomach twisted. Claire lay in the corner of a room, held by chains. Her body was covered with bruises, cuts, bite marks and blood.

_Oh god, Claire._

Michael, sensing something was wrong, grabbed the phone from my hand and stared down at the screen. His face became even paler and his mouth opened and closed, no sound leaving. Eve clomped inside the living room, carrying a tray which held three bowls and three cans of coke. Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw our faces and she hurriedly placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Whats wrong?", She asked, stepping towards Michael.

Before he could react, Eve snatched the phone from his hand and she screamed. The phone landed on the floor with a thud and Michael wrapped his arms around Eve's shaking body.

"Oh my god, CB! How could someone do this!?", Eve cried.

"I-I don't know...but we need to call Amelie. Maybe they can trace the phone or something...", Michael mumbled.

A cry tore it's way from me and I collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down my face. I wanted to kill whoever did this Claire. How dare anyone hurt her, she was the only reason I continued to live on this god damn planet.

**Review, review, review! Pretty please :} If I get at least four reviews, I will update again today :P :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who added this to their favourites, everyone who followed and to the people who reviewed! I love you guys :D :) Enjoy!**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

_A frustrated sigh left my lips as I placed another dust-covered book on the shelf. I turned to see Myrnin holding a glass vial, containing a dark blue liquid. He shook his head before placing the vial on the table in front of him and gazed over at me. I pointed to the clock on the wall which I had ordered Myrnin to buy, much to his annoyance. _

_"Goodbye Myrnin", I said, smiling._

_As I crossed the lab, swinging my backpack over my shoulder, I could see something flash by out of the corner of my eye. Myrnin stood on the steps, blocking the entrance and he grinned, manically. _

_"Claire, please don't forget to bring coffee and doughnuts tomorrow. Oh and be careful", He spoke softly, stepping away. _

_Rolling my eyes, I gave him a silent thumbs up and climbed the steps, leading out of the laboratory. I hurried down the alleyway, hitching my backpack higher and began my journey home to the Glass House. The sun was slowly starting to set, the sky changing to colours of pink, blue and yellow. Once, I made it to Lot Street, I could feel someone watching me. Shivers ran down my spine, my heart pounded in my chest and I quickened my pace. _

_After a moment, I could hear footsteps behind me. Fear bubbled inside of me and I ran. There was a familiar laugh, which made my body freeze. Pulling in a deep, shaky breath, I slowly turned around and my eyes widened. Ysandre stood, a hand placed on her hip and her lips pulled into a smile, fangs gleaming. _

_"Ysandre...w-what...h-how-", I stuttered._

_"Hello, little Claire. How's Shane been?", Ysandre purred._

_A burst of anger coursed through me._

_"Stay the hell away from Shane and leave him alone"._

_"I'm not here for Shane", She growled._

_A cold breath tingled the skin on my neck and strong hands latched onto my arms, gripping me tightly. I turned my head to see Francois staring at me, red sparks in his eyes. _

_"W-what...I thought you were both dead!", I murmured, voice breaking. _

_"Those fools only locked us in a cage. They starved us but after we broke out, we had a little snack on the way", Ysandre spoke, her voice hard and filled with hatred. _

_"What do you want with me?", I asked quietly, wincing as Francois held me tighter, his fingers digging into my flesh. _

_"Since Amelie took away Bishop, we thought we would take something important from her", Francois whispered, right into my ear, his breath cold against my skin. _

My eyes snapped open, body shaking and tears slid down my cheeks. Each night, I dreamt of the day that I had been taken by Ysandre and Francois. I could have been at home in the Glass House, safe and sound, but I was here. A place where I was tortured and wished for death.

**I hoped you liked it! It also explains what happened to Claire so nobody is confused :P Review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I decided to update again, just for you guys because I love you :P **

****

Shane's P.O.V -

We jumped out of Michael's car and hurried towards the building containing Amelie's office, in Founders Square. Michael held Eve's hand, while she attempted to control her sobbing and dragged her along. I pounded up the steps and burst through the main doors, entering the reception area. A woman, obviously a vampire, was perched behind a large desk. She glanced upwards, eyes narrowed and carefully set down the stacks of paper in her hands.

"May I help you?", She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We need to speak to Amelie. Right now. It's important", I replied, stepping towards the door, which would lead to Amelie's office.

"Excuse me! You cannot go in there without an appointment!", The woman shouted.

"It's fine. Shane, Michael and Eve, follow me", A cool voice spoke.

I stared over at Amelie who glared at the woman with grey eyes. After a moment, she nodded to me and returned to her office. We hurried after her and the large, wooden door slammed shut behind us, a guard standing beside it.

"I hope this is important. You do realise that we are still searching for Claire-", Amelie began.

"We were sent a picture of Claire", Michael interrupted.

Amelie raised an eyebrow, lips pursed before she held her hand outwards.

"May I see it?", She asked.

Michael glanced at me and I hurriedly pulled out my phone, searching for the picture. I held it out and Amelie plucked it from my hand, staring down at the screen. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened slightly but she quickly regained her expressionless face. Without a word, Amelie returned my phone and stood up, heading towards the blank wall on the other side of her office. She waved her hand over the wall and a portal appeared.

"Stay here", Amelie spoke firmly, before disappearing through the portal.

The room was silent until a loud sob left Eve's mouth. She wiped her eyes, smearing eyeliner along her pale face and her shoulders shook. Michael wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and she buried her head on his shoulder. It made me want to hold Claire even more.

"Do you think we'll find her before...", Michael trailed off.

I closed my eyes, fought back tears and slowly shook my head.

"I don't know man...I just hope we do...", I mumbled.

Suddenly, the portal appeared and Amelie stepped through, followed by Myrnin and Oliver. Myrnin crossed the room in less than a second and held his hand out, palm upwards.

"Shane, may I have the phone? I can attempt to trace it", He said, staring at me with wide eyes full of hope.

"You really think you can find her?", I whispered, shoving the phone into his hand.

He turned and before I could even blink, he disappeared through the portal. Amelie spoke quietly to Oliver for a moment before she turned to face the three of us.

"We shall wait until Myrnin returns, hopefully bearing good news and then we will find Claire".

A few minutes passed, where we patiently but anxiously waited and Myrnin returned to Amelie's office. Anger was radiating from him.

"I managed to trace her until it began moving and then disappeared", He growled.

"What does that mean?", Michael asked, glancing at Eve and then me in confusion.

"It means, they could be anywhere".

**Yay, another chapter done and dusted. Unfortunately, that's all I can update for today but I will try my best to put up more tomorrow. Thanks everyone for reviewing, following and adding to their favourites, it really means a lot to me :) - Amy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter, I love you all :D :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Ysandre entered the room, glared at Francois and knelt beside me. She picked up the chains, which were attached to my wrists and snapped them. They landed on the floorboards with a loud thud and I gasped, rubbing my now bare wrists. Ysandre straightened up and stared down at me, anger blazing inside her eyes.

"Get up!", She snarled.

"I...I can't...my leg, it's broken", I mumbled, averting my gaze.

Cold, strong hands wrapped around my arms and I cried out in pain as I was dragged from the room. My body was weak and I sagged against Francois, unable to hold myself up. There was a growl from behind me.

"Just carry her if you have to! We need to leave after you, you idiot sent them a picture. Did you not realise that they could easily trace the device!?", Ysandre shrieked.

Suddenly, Francois wrapped his arms around me and lifted me, my body being carried bridal style. My stomach twisted in disgust as he smirked and I closed my eyes, attempting to block out the memories of what happened. I felt violated and completely disgusted with myself. Being hit, slapped, kicked, bitten and having my bones broken was nothing compared to the pain I felt after having Francois violate me, in such a horrible way.

I felt as if I was losing myself.

"Give me the phone", Ysandre spoke.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, blinded by the light. It was then that I realised we were outside, standing in an alleyway, which was shaded. Francois placed me on the ground suddenly, causing me to stumble on my broken leg and I landed on the ground, hard. Groaning, I rolled onto my back and pulled in deep breaths, as pain ran through my whole body. Francois silently handed my phone over to Ysandre who snatched it and crumbled it to pieces in the palm of her hand. A small gasp left my mouth while I watched the remains of my phone fall to the ground, destroying any chance of being rescued. A thought struck me. I was never going to be saved. Maybe they never even bothered searching for me. If I was gone, it would solve everyone's problems. All I ever did was cause trouble to the people I love.

I was going to be killed and I didn't care.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

"What are we going to do now?", I asked, frustrated.

Myrnin glanced at me with a sympathetic expression and slowly shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer", He sighed.

"Myrnin, you said that you had managed to trace her before it disappeared...what if we were to search that location?", Oliver spoke.

"Francois and Ysandre are not fools, Oliver. They would be gone by now", Amelie snapped.

Anger and confusion bubbled inside of me.

"What the hell do Francois and Ysandre have to do with this!? I thought they were dead!", I shouted, my hands turning into fists at my side.

Eve sobbed harder and Michael quickly wrapped his arms around her, whispering into her ear in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm afraid not but I now realise, the first choice of punishment should have been put into place. I apologize", Amelie spoke, her voice softer than before.

"I don't give a damn if you're sorry, Claire is being hurt!".

A cry of pure fury escaped my mouth and I lunged, only to be grabbed by Oliver. He growled, dug his nails into my skin and pushed me down onto the ground to my knees. My whole body shook with anger, sadness and everything, which I had bottled up. Oliver released his grip on me and Eve replaced him, hugging me tightly as she cried. Michael gently placed his hand on my shoulder and for once, I didn't push them away.

**Please, please, please review! :D Thanks to everyone who is following, reviewing and adding to their favourites. It really means a lot to me.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! I hope you like this chapter, I really like it if I say so myself :P **

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Ysandre and Francois dragged my weak, broken body back inside the old, rotten building to the room, which contained memories that would be etched inside my mind forever. My arms were released and I stumbled forwards into the room. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I landed on the cold floorboards. Ysandre paced the room for a moment, high heels clicking loudly. She lightly tapped her lip with her finger and finally stood still, facing Francois.

"Don't kill her but...make her weak so she can't escape. At all", Ysandre spoke, staring at me before she exited the room.

I pulled in a shaky breath and used any ounce of strength to pull my body upwards into a sitting position, against the wall. Francois smiled slowly, his gleaming, deadly sharp fangs revealed. He stalked towards me, paused for a second and suddenly, lunged. I screamed as he sank his fangs into my wrist, gulping down my blood. After a moment, he yanked his fangs roughly from my skin and licked his lips. My eyes drifted down to my wrist and I watched as blood dripped onto the floorboards, creating a soft tapping noise. My body felt even weaker and I lay still, gulping each breath. Francois loomed over me, his expression filled with hatred.

"You understand why we did this, don't you?", He asked.

I opened my mouth but no words left my lips but a scream tore its way from me as Francois kicked my chest, which caused a loud snapping sound. Pain shot through my chest and with each breath I took, it worsened. Tears slowly slid down my pale, hollow cheeks. A moment passed before Francois left the room, the floorboards groaning in protest. The building was silent, apart from my breathing and the sound of my blood as it dripped onto the floor. I closed my eyes, hoping death would come sooner, while every bad memory of my life flashed through my mind.

My eyes snapped open and a scream of pure terror erupted from my mouth. I watched in horror as bright orange and red flames scorched the doorway, the wood quickly turning black. The heat licked at my skin, causing it to burn and tingle. Despite the pain and the shock, I found myself focusing my mind on escaping the building. I glanced around the room, my eyes locking on the window and the small scratch of hope disappeared. Planks of wood were firmly nailed to it, covering the entire surface and blocking the only way out from the building.

I screamed.

The scream was full of every emotion that I had ever bottled up. I screamed in pain, sadness, anger, hopelessness and terror. My eyes burned and my lungs ached from the smoke that filled the air. My screams soon turned into coughs that shook my body and scratched my throat. My heart hammered inside my chest and I frantically glanced around the room, only to see crackling flames.

An image of a boy with brown, shaggy hair and a smile that would make your knees wobble, entered my mind. I racked my brain, attempting to recall a memory of the boy but everything was blurred. He ignited a tiny glimmer of hope that I would live through all of this torture and my whole life would return to normal. The boy was the last thing I saw before I was consumed by the darkness that was both terrifying and inviting.

**Wow, why am I so evil to Claire? Mhuahaha :} Please review, review, review! You shall receive a gigantic virtual bear hug from me if you do :D Thanks to everyone who has already left reviews, everyone who added to their favourite's and followed, I love you! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Enjoy, I like this chapter and I worked hard on it :P :)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

We had remained at Amelie's office, attempting to come up with a plan to save Claire before it was too late. It made my stomach twist to imagine the pain that Francois and Ysandre caused to her. I wanted to hold Claire, safely in my arms so much.

"Shane".

I turned my head to see Eve staring at me with black rimmed eyes, which glistened with tears. She smiled sadly before motioning with her hand. Sighing, I walked across the marble floor and stood in front of Eve and Michael. Before a word could leave my mouth, Eve lunged and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Loud sobs erupted from her, which echoed around the office. I quickly placed my own arms around her, gently rubbing her back and glanced over at Michael. He shook his head slightly but carefully plucked Eve from me and put his arms around her shaking body.

"There is no need for the dramatic's Eve", Oliver spat.

A low growl echoed around the room. My eyes widened as I realised it was Michael. His fangs had snapped down and there was a red tint in his eyes.

"Leave her alone. You have no idea how hard this is us for us, knowing that Claire is being tortured and we can't even help her because we don't know where she is!", Michael spoke, his voice hard.

Oliver opened his mouth but a loud, shrill noise interrupted him and startled the rest of us. Amelie reached across the large, mahogany desk and delicately picked up the phone. She pressed it against her ear and her expression quickly turned hard.

"We are on our way", Amelie said, before slamming the phone down and straightening up, eyes locked on all of us.

"There is a fire, we must go now", She snapped.

We hurried after Amelie who flashed across the office and pulled the large doors open. The woman in the reception area stared wide-eyed at Amelie who spoke to her in a hushed tone. After a moment, Amelie motioned for us to follow and we exited the building, pounding down the steps. A limo was parked outside and the driver nodded to everyone as he held the door open.

A few minutes had passed of silence and suddenly, the limo lurched to a halt. The door opened and I hurriedly climbed out, only to be greeted with a memory as I stared at the building, engulfed in flames. There were firefighters frantically working to stop the fire and an ambulance was parked near by, the sirens wailing.

"Hannah!", Michael shouted, over the deafening crackling of the fire.

Hannah Moses turned her head, searching for us and her eyes widened. She ran towards us, shaking her head and waving her arms. "Stay back!".

"Amelie...this is the building that I traced Claire", Myrnin shouted, before rushing towards the burning building.

Oliver grabbed him and slammed his body onto the ground, growling in his face.

"You idiot! You'll burn to death, you're a vampire", He snarled.

A scream, that sounded so familiar, erupted from inside the building and everyone became quiet. There was another scream and before I could even register what was happening, my feet carried me closer and closer to the fire.

"Claire!", I screamed.

I ran to the side of the building, which hadn't yet been touched by the flames. Hope sparked inside of me when my eyes found a window, which was boarded up with wooden planks.

"Help! There's a window, someone break it!", I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Footsteps pounded around to the side of the building and someone screamed my name. Through the smoke that filled the air, I could see people running towards me. Someone went past me in a blur and after a moment, there was a loud cracking noise of wood and a shattering of glass. Myrnin gazed down at the wounds in his hands from breaking through the window. He pulled shards of glass and wood splinters from his flesh and turned to me.

"You must save her! Vampires will simply burn to death, go Shane!".

Without a second hesitation, I climbed through the broken window and jumped down inside the room. Smoke filled my lungs and my eyes burned. I squinted through the billowing smoke and saw a figure laying on the ground.

"Claire!".

As I rushed to her bruised, broken body and carefully pulled her into my arms, I could hear Alyssa's screams echo through my mind. I held Claire close to my chest and stumbled back towards the window.

"Help!", I shouted before coughs shook my body.

Someone reached through the window and carefully took Claire from me. More coughs racked my body and I collapsed onto the ground, eyes and lungs burning. Before I closed my eyes, one thought consumed my mind. Claire was safe now.

**Wow. I think that was the longest chapter so far. Review, review, review please :D Thanks everyone, I love you all :P :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

My eyes slowly opened and I was blinded by bright lights. I blinked to clear my vision and sat up on the bed, which was covered with clean, crisp white sheets. The strong aroma of anti-bacterial cleaner filled my nostrils. There was a loud, constant beeping noise and I turned my head to see a machine with wires attached. I lay back against the pillows and pulled in a deep breath. The memory of the fire and Claire's bruised, broken body crashed down on my mind. I pulled the wires off my body and climbed off the bed, stumbling slightly.

Once I had regained my balance, I headed towards the drawn curtains and gripped the fabric in my hand. I slowly pulled them open, wincing as it rattled along the rod holding them up. I was greeted by doctors and nurses rushing around the waiting room and there was hospital equipment everywhere. A small, old woman stood in front of me, holding a clipboard against her chest. She narrowed her eyes and quickly glanced down at the sheets attached to the board.

"Shane Collins. I'm afraid you will have to get back into the bed, you inhaled a lot of smoke in the fire-", She spoke, her voice gentle.

It was the type of voice you used while speaking to a small child. Rolling my eyes, I stepped aside and hurried out of the room and down the long hallways of the hospital.

"Excuse me!", The woman called after me.

I ignored her and kept running, gazing inside rooms as I passed. Suddenly, my body collided with another and I landed on the tiled floor with a thud. Groaning, I lifted my head to see Michael with his hand extended outwards. I shook my head as I took his hand and got pulled to my feet.

"Sorry man, I called your name but you-", Michael began.

"Where's Claire?", I asked.

Michael's expression turned sympathetic, which filled me with worry.

"She's still in surgery".

A sigh left my mouth and I blinked hard to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. Michael placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I followed him towards a small waiting area, where Eve was curled up on a chair, sleeping. Amelie was perched on one of the chairs, hands resting in her lap and she wore an expression of sorrow. Myrnin also occupied a chair and he rested his chin against his hand as his elbows dug into his knees. Oliver leaned against the white wall and seemed bored. They all glanced at me when I entered the room. Eve opened her eyes, wiped drool from her lips and jumped up. She enveloped me in a tight hug, which I returned.

"God Shane, shouldn't you be sleeping or at least resting. You could have died. You're lucky Michael saved you", Eve said, as she pulled away.

"I'm fine. Thanks Michael...how...hows Claire?", I replied quietly, glancing over at Michael who smiled sadly.

"We haven't heard anything yet", Eve answered, wrapping her arms around her body.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dr. Mills entered the room. He stared at us sympathetically. It felt as if someone had ripped my heart from my chest and crushed it in the palm of their hand.

_Claire._

**Yay, for me updating again :P Thanks so much to everyone who has left reviews, I feel so bad as I can't reply to all of them but I want you all to know that I am so grateful and each review means a lot to me :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. Thanks so much to everyone who left a review, added to their favourites and followed! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My entire body felt numb. I felt weightless, as if I was floating on water. Just floating. But then came the pain throughout my body. Hot, unbearable, excruciating pain. I was sinking in the water, being pulled down further and further away from the surface.

I was dying.

The memories, which I wanted to lock away and never open again, consumed my mind. Each one, worse than the last. Suddenly, the memories changed. A gorgeous brown-eyed, shaggy haired boy held me close to him and placed gentle kisses against my lips. A goth girl, who was fun and quirky, shared secrets with me and was like a sister. An angel with golden hair and crystal blue eyes, played a guitar and sang the most beautiful songs.

There were memories of all of us together. Everything came back. I remembered everything, Morganville, the vampires, Shane, Eve, Michael and the torture I had been forced through by Ysandre and Francois. A sudden unbearable pain shot through my body and I knew I could no longer fight. I was too weak and it was too late.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Dr. Mills sighed heavily and stood in front of all of us as we waited for him to say the words.

"Firstly, Claire is stable for the moment but the next few hours are critical", He spoke.

I was flooded with relief and I let out a deep breath, which I realised I had been holding. Eve smiled through her tears and Michael blew out a breath while wrapping Eve into a hug.

"But...you all need to understand that Claire has been through a lot. She was brutally tortured", Dr. Mills said, shaking his head slightly.

"What exactly happened?", Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Claire suffered a broken leg and rib. There are multiple bite wounds and claw marks all over her body. She lost a lot of blood, in fact if Shane did not save her when he did, Claire would be dead and we believe that physical pain is not the only torture she received".

My stomach knotted and I wanted to be sick. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears and took deep breaths through my nose.

"Dr. Mills! We're losing her!", A woman shouted as she burst through the doors.

Dr. Mills followed her out of the floor, shouting and I stood, motionless.

_Please, don't be Claire._

After a moment, realisation kicked in and I ran out of the waiting area and down the long hallway to a door at the end. Eve and Michael shouted my name and their footsteps pounded on the tiled floor as they followed me. Dr. Mills disappeared inside and the door slammed shut before I could enter but there was a small glass window. I gazed inside and my heart shattered inside my chest. A bruised, broken body lay on the bed, surrounded by people who were frantically attempting to revive her.

Claire.

My Claire, my _life_.

My eyes flickered to the heart monitor, which revealed a continuous straight line. I watched as a doctor grabbed a defibrillator and rubbed the paddles together before placing it against Claire's chest. Tears streamed down my face and a cry tore its way from my lips as her body jumped and landed back on the bed. They continued to shock her, in an attempt to bring life back to her. Suddenly, hands gripped my shoulders and I was swung around, only to be crushed by Eve and Michael. We all cried as we clung to each other.

"We have her!", A voice shouted.

Gasping, I pulled away from my friends and gazed through the window into the room. The heart monitor beeped slowly and the jagged lines continued to go up and down.

"She's alive", I whispered.

**Yeah...so another chapter done. I hope you liked/loved it, hehe :D Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, how many times have I updated today? It just shows how much you love you guys and how much I appreciate the reviews and stuff :P**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

The days slowly passed and each one, I waited for Claire to awaken. She lay, bundled under the white, crisp sheets with wires attached to her body and her eyelids firmly closed. I would sit in the uncomfortable chair beside the bed and watch her chest as it moved with each breath. She was alive. Thats all that mattered to me. The door of the room opened and Eve, followed by Michael quietly stepped inside. I glanced at them for a moment before returning my eyes to Claire, gently squeezing her hand in mine.

"Shane...Dr. Mills said there would be no change. You need to go home and sleep", Eve spoke gently.

Sighing, I slowly shook my head. Eve groaned in frustration and grabbed my arm, her black painted nails digging into my skin.

"I'm not giving you the option anymore Shane!".

"I don't want to leave her! What...what if something happens when I'm gone?", I retaliated.

"Shane, she'll be fine. Amelie has a guard outside the room at all times. Claire's safe", Michael said, gently pushing me towards the door.

I gazed back at Claire who remained asleep and exited the hospital, heading home to the Glass House for the first time in days. Once we returned home, I showered and collapsed onto my bed, where I drifted into an un-easy sleep filled with nightmares of Claire being hurt again.

The next morning, I woke up and showered again before pulling on faded jeans and a t-shirt I bought in Dallas. It brought back memories. Shaking my head, I pounded down the stairs and grabbed Eve's car keys from the bowl in the hallway.

"Eve, Michael! I'm going to the hospital", I shouted.

The door of the kitchen opened and Michael and Eve hurried towards the front door where I stood. Eve shoved toast inside her mouth and plucked the car keys from my hand.

"I'll drive", She mumbled around a mouthful of bread.

I rushed out the door after Eve while Michael locked the door. He shot past me in a blur and within a second, was seated in the front of the car beside Eve who was in the driver's seat. I jumped into the back and buckled my seatbelt, anxious to see Claire again. Within a few minutes, we reached the hospital and we headed towards Claire's room. As we walked down the hallway, our footsteps on the tiled floor breaking the silence, there was a scream.

It came from the room Claire was kept in. A nurse ran inside the room, shouting and was soon followed by others. I quickly glanced at Eve and Michael who were just as shocked and we ran towards the room. Dr. Mills suddenly pushed past me, gripping a large needle in his hand.

"What are you doing!?", I shouted, following him inside the room.

Claire was sitting up on the bed, pulling at the wires attached to her body and her screams echoed around the room.

"Claire...", I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes locked with mine as she continued ripping at the wires and they widened. Dr. Mills had plunged the needle into her arm and she screamed again.

"Please...don't hurt me!", She screamed, tears sliding down her pale, hollow cheeks.

After a moment, her screams stopped and she fell back against the pillows, her eyes drooping.

"What happened...what did you do to her?", I mumbled, watching as Claire's body became limp on the bed.

"She woke up screaming...we couldn't stop her. I had to sedate her so she will be asleep for a few hours", Dr. Mills explained.

Eve and Michael entered the room and I told them what happened before sitting down in the chair beside the bed. I leaned across and held Claire's warm hand in my own, squeezing it gently.

"I'm here Claire...I love you", I whispered.

**Oh god, this chapter wasn't my best work...bleh. Review anyway? Thanks everyone :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and my vision cleared, to show the brown-eyed boy from my memories. His head rested against the bed, eyes closed as he slept. I gently squeezed his hand and he stirred, head shooting up.

"Shane...", I whispered, my voice breaking.

"Claire...".

I instinctively flinched when he leaned towards me and he quickly pulled away, falling back into the chair. He glanced at me apologetically, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I wasn't thinking".

"It's fine".

Shane nodded slowly, a small, sad smile on his lips. Using any strength I could muster, I pushed myself upwards and sat up, propped against the soft pillows. I hissed in pain and gripped the fabric of the blankets in my hand and pulled it back to reveal my body. A small gasp escaped my lips and Shane stared with wide eyes, anger and sorrow etched across his face.

I was dressed in a hospital gown but I could clearly see the bruises and cuts covering my leg, while the other was wrapped in a cast. I inspected my arms and both of them were also covered with bite marks, bruises and cuts. After inspecting myself, I lay back against the pillows in silence. I felt disgusted. My body had been violated and I hated it, so much.

The door of the room opened and two familiar people walked inside. Eve, in all of her goth glory up to the heavily black rimmed eyes, was holding a tray containing coffee cups. She lifted her head and her eyes locked on me. Before the tray could fall from her grip, Michael grabbed it and carefully set it down on the small dresser beside the bed.

"Claire...you're awake...oh my god!", Eve shrieked, running towards the bed.

Shane jumped up and blocked her, his hands outstretched.

"Eve! Don't...touch her...", Shane mumbled, unsure of what to say.

I bowed my head, tears stinging my eyes and blinked hard, to stop them overflowing. Showing weakness would result in pain.

"I'm sorry, are you ok Claire?", Eve spoke gently.

A bubble of laughter erupted from my mouth, shocking all three of them.

"Ok? Are you seriously asking if I'm ok?", I asked, my voice hard.

Eve opened her mouth but no words left her and she frantically glanced from Shane to Michael.

"Just go, please. All of you. I'm tired", I murmured.

Sighing, I buried myself down in the blankets, head squished against the pillows. Once I was alone, I cried. Sobs shook my body and tears streamed down my face, uncontrollably. I wish everything could go back to the way it had been. Before the torture. Back to me, Shane, Eve and Michael against the world. Of course, life was never that simple. I knew it in my heart.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

**Review please! Thanks to everyone reviewing, following and adding to their favourites :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya! I finally got a chance to update today, so here you go :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

A few weeks passed and I remained in hospital, slowly recovering from my physical wounds. Each day, Shane would stay as long as he could, along with Eve and Michael. I never spoke unless it was completely necessary, much to the disappointment of the others. Once I was alone, I cried against the pillows until I drifted into an un-easy sleep, that was filled with nightmares of Francois and Ysandre.

"Claire".

I lifted my head to see Dr. Mills standing at the foot of the bed, holding a clipboard. He flipped through the sheets of paper attached to it and smiled at me, something I didn't return. I couldn't even remember the last time I had smiled.

"You can go home today but we will give you crutches for your leg and pain medication", He said, before nodding to Shane.

Dr. Mills exited the room, the door closing with a click and Shane leaned forward in the chair beside the bed. He reached for my hand, causing me to flinch at first but I slowly twined my fingers with his. I knew Shane would never hurt me but I needed time.

"That's good, you finally get to come home", Shane spoke gently.

I nodded slightly, while releasing my hand from Shane's and pulling back the sheets of the bed. Sighing, I carefully climbed out of the bed and limped towards the small bathroom adjacent to the room. Shane had jumped up and grabbed my arm to help me but I yanked away.

"I'm fine", I snapped, rolling my eyes.

After I changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, which Eve had brought for me, I limped back over to the bed. Shane had already packed all my belongings and the bag sat on the tiled floor near the bed.

"Thank you", I mumbled, glancing at Shane who smiled slightly.

The door of the room opened to reveal an excited Eve, followed by Michael who handed me a pair of crutches.

"We have your discharge papers!", Eve sang.

Sighing, I gratefully took the crutches and silently left the room, following Eve, Michael and Shane out of the hospital. Once I stepped outside the hospital, I was momentarily blinded by the sunlight. Michael stood in the shade, shielding himself while Eve hurried across the car park, keys jingling in her hand. After a moment, she pulled up outside the entrance and Michael disappeared in a blur.

Before I could blink, he was inside the driver seat of his car, having switched with Eve. Shane carried my bag and placed it in the boot of the car before helping me climb inside the back seat. He climbed in after me, placing the crutches across his lap and Eve turned around in the passenger seat.

"Are you...uh, is everyone buckled up?", She asked, faking a smile.

Nodding, I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes.

"Great, let's go home. By the way Michael, I seriously don't understand how you see through these windows", Eve said, laughing slightly.

"I'm a vampire, remember?", Michael chuckled.

I flinched at the word as memories flooded my mind. For the entire journey, I remained quiet and when the car stopped, I climbed out of the car and gazed up at the Glass House.

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! Review please, it is greatly appreciated :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thankfully, I didn't get much homework today so I could update! Enjoy :)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

My gaze locked on Claire as she stared at the Glass House with wide eyes and her lips parted slightly. I shared a worried glance with Eve and Michael, who seemed just as confused and quickly grabbed Claire's bag, slamming the boot shut. Michael locked his car, before fumbling with the set of keys, which jingled loudly. He flashed up to the front door and unlocked it, stepping inside. Eve reluctantly followed him, worriedly glancing back at Claire. I slowly walked to stand beside Claire, who continued to stare at the house. She turned to me, eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. For a moment, nobody spoke.

"I never thought I'd come back here. I thought they would have killed me...", Claire whispered.

I fought the urge to wrap her safely in my arms as I knew it would make her uncomfortable.

_God, Claire. I just want to hold you, I'd never hurt you._

"Come on, let's go inside", I said, heading towards the door with Claire limping with the crutches behind me.

I _hated _to see the distant look in her eyes, the one I had seen almost everyday since we rescued her. It was killing me to see the fear and the pain because of everything she suffered. The thought of Francois and Ysandre still being out there, somewhere, terrified me. Even though Claire is with us again and safe, I couldn't help but think what if they took her again and-.

'Stop', I thought.

Sighing, I pushed every single bad thought from my mind and concentrated on what I could do, to help Claire. I waited until she stepped inside the house, before closing the door with a click. Claire glanced around the hallway before slowly entering the living room. I carefully placed her bag on the wooden floor and followed her. She collapsed onto the soft cushions on the sofa, the crutches propped against the coffee table.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

Realisation dawned on me and I mentally kicked myself as Claire's face contorted into one of pain and fear, her eyes distant. She was reliving the memories. Suddenly, she blinked and lifted her head, shaking her head slightly.

"Ok?...I don't know", She whispered.

I stood uncertainly in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other. All I wanted was to hold Claire close to me, to kiss her. To just have her in my arms.

"I'm going to go lie down. I have a headache", Claire mumbled, limping in my direction.

My gaze shifted from her to the crutches and back again.

"Uh, do you want me to carry you upstairs or-?", I questioned.

"No!".

Claire closed her eyes, while continually biting her lower lip and shaking her head. She opened them and stared up at me with large, chocolate-brown orbs, which held dark secrets.

"No, I-I'll manage...thanks anyway", She murmured, pushing past me.

I watched her struggle to climb upstairs and with each step she took, my heart broke. Eventually, she disappeared at the top and I shuffled down the hallway into the kitchen, where Eve and Michael sat at the table, deep in conversation. They both glanced up at me as I entered and breathed a sigh of relief, realising it was me and not Claire. I plopped down at the table and buried my head in my hands, fighting the urge to scream and cry.

"Damn, I hate vampire hearing..", Michael muttered.

Confused, I lifted my head and stared at him. "What do you-".

"I can hear Claire crying...Eve don't! She needs time", Michael spoke, gently grabbing Eve's arm as she scraped the chair backwards.

"What are we going to do?", I asked quietly, tracing my finger over a scratch on the table.

The room became silent. None of us knew the answer to that question.

What were we going to do?

Review, review, review and you shall receive giant virtual hugs from me and an update! :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you like it! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Once I stepped inside my bedroom and locked the door behind me, I staggered over to the bed and collapsed onto it. Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision and slowly slid down my cheeks. Sobs shook my body and my lower lip trembled uncontrollably as I gulped down deep breaths. I blinked hard, causing more tears to stream down my face and gazed around my bedroom. Everything had been left in its rightful place and it brought back memories, from when my life was normal.

_Normal. _

I wish I could have my life back before the torture and the pain. But it was gone. Each time, I attempted to forget, it all came crashing down and normality slipped from my fingers. A loud sob escaped my lips and I lowered my head against the pillows, ceasing the sound of my cries.

There a was a quiet knock on the door and I jumped, startled, and roughly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I pulled myself from the warmth of the blankets and limped over to the door, wiping my eyes again. Pulling in a shaky breath, I gripped the handle and slowly opened the door, wincing as the hinges squeaked slightly. Eve stood in the doorway, fidgeting with her fingers and she smiled as I opened the door. Her smile soon disappeared when she saw my tear-stained face and red, bloodshot eyes.

"Um, Shane made chilli for dinner. You want to come down or will I bring it up to you?", Eve asked.

"I'm not hungry".

I stepped into the hallway and edged past Eve, heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door and carefully stripped out of my clothes. I switched on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My body was covered with bite marks, a reminder that I was their victim. The bruises had faded but scars remained on my skin, from the cuts I had received. My body was also very thin. I gently prodded my chest and winced as I felt each, individual rib bone.

Tears slid down my hollow cheeks and I turned my back on the broken girl in the mirror. I carefully peeled off the bandages that covered my leg and stepped under the hot water. My tears mixed with the flowing water drops and disappeared down the drain, but the pain remained. After a few minutes, cold spurts began shooting out and I quickly switched off the shower. Goosebumps raised on my arms and I shivered as the cold air hit my bare skin. I wrapped a towel tightly around my body and dried my hair, which hung in waves to my shoulders. I re-applied the bandages and unlocked the door of the bathroom, the steam chasing me out.

As I hobbled down the hallway towards my bedroom, I could hear raised voices downstairs. I paused and strained my ears, attempting to pick out words of the conversation but to no avail. Sighing, I entered my room and padded over to the wardrobe, slowly pulling it open. I searched through my clothes and eventually decided on a pair of black sweatpants with a plain white t-shirt. After I got dressed, I gazed down at myself and gripped the fabric of my t-shirt between my fingers for a moment. It had been so long since I had worn my own clothes and they felt like a luxury to me now.

'Claire'.

I whirled around with wide eyes, searching for the source of the voice. I was completely alone in the room. My body began shaking and tears slid down my cheeks as I recognised the voice. It belonged to someone who had brutally tortured me and put me through hell. I thought they had been captured and killed for what they did to me.

Unless, they were never found.

Fear consumed me and before I could comprehend what was happening, the floor rushed up to meet my body in a swirl of darkness.

**Review please! I really did work hard on this chapter and I would appreciate it a lot, if people reviewed! Thanks to everyone who already leaves reviews, follows and favourites! - Amy :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya, sorry there was no update yesterday but I was busy with schoolwork and stuff...anyway, I hope you enjoy! :P**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

_The lightbulb which hung from the ceiling, flickered on and off. The room continued to light up and then plunge into darkness. I held my breath as the door slowly opened, the hinges squeaking in protest. Footsteps broke the silence that followed and the floorboards creaked and groaned. My heart hammered inside my chest, the sound pounding in my eardrums. _

_"Hello Claire. Did you miss us?", Ysandre purred, her fangs gleaming under the light._

_The room became dark and a cold breath tickled the skin on my neck, before cold lips pressed against my flesh. Shivers ran up my spine and tears formed in my eyes, slowly sliding down my cheeks._

_"I missed you, little Claire", Francois murmured against my neck._

_ "Please...don't", I choked.  
_  
_Laughter echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and I sucked in a shaky breath. A cold hand wrapped around my neck, cutting off the air to my lungs._

_"We will get you Claire...and when we do, you're never getting away"._

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up in bed, the sheets a tangled mess around me. I gulped down deep breaths and slowed my racing heart. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I reached over and switched on the lamp on the dresser beside my bed. Sighing, I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes as the memories came crashing down.

_It was just a dream._

_Just a dream._

Suddenly, my bedroom door burst open and Shane, followed by Eve and Michael rushed inside. They stared at me with worry etched across their faces.

"What happened, we heard you screaming...", Eve asked.

I noticed the silver tipped stake gripped firmly in her hand as she glanced around the room, until her eyes landed on me.

"Bad dream. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone", I mumbled, avoiding their gazes.

I picked a loose thread on the blanket, attempting to push away thoughts of Francois and Ysandre.

"Wait...I don't remember going to sleep or...", I spoke, my voice filled with confusion.

"You...uh...you passed out and I put you into the bed", Shane said, frowning at the memory.

My mouth opened and closed, as I nodded slowly. I did remember hearing a voice earlier and then everything is blurry. Michael cleared his throat before twining his fingers with Eve's, gently pulling her out of the room. Shane watched them leave and turned around again, his eyes locking with mine. He sighed, ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and lowered himself onto the bed, facing me.

"Claire...I...god, I'm so worried and I don't know what to do...", Shane whispered.

Without a moment of hesitation, I reached over and gently squeezed his hand. He lifted his head, eyes shifting from our hands to my face and he stared at me in disbelief.

"Shane, I know you won't hurt me but...I need...time. The things they did to me, I just...", I trailed off, as tears blurred my vision.

Shane slowly leaned towards me and placed a soft kiss against my cheek. He smiled sadly and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I know, I understand. I love you Claire and I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I'll always be here for you".

****

Sigh. This chapter wasn't one of my best works _but _I had slight writer's block :o Review anyway? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Enjoy, my lovely readers :D **

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The sunlight streamed inside the room through a gap in the curtains and momentarily blinded me. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and climbed out from the warmth of the blankets, shivering as the cold air hit my skin. A sigh left my lips as I padded barefoot over to the wardrobe and rummaged through my clothes. I stripped out of the clothes which hung on my body and dressed in faded blue jeans, a plain white long sleeve t-shirt and ugg boots. Quietly and carefully, I crept down the hallway towards the bathroom and hurried inside.

I stared at the girl in the mirror and sighed, once again. Shaking my head, I grabbed the brush and slowly pulled it through my dark hair, which hung in waves and covered one of my eyes. I brushed my teeth and glanced at my reflection once more, before exiting the bathroom. As I limped down the stairs, I could hear voices drifting from the kitchen. I pushed open the door and stumbled over to the table, collapsing on an empty chair. Eve smiled, before gulping down the remaining coffee in her favourite mug and dumping it inside the sink.

"I have to go serve coffee to the lovely residents of Morganville now, see you all later!", Eve said, as she brushed her lips against Michael's cheek and waved at me.

She pounded out of the kitchen, down the hallway and the front door slammed behind her. Michael gazed at me over the top of the newspaper in his hands, with crystal blue eyes.

"So..are you..uh ok, after last night?", He asked warily.

I wanted to scream and cry.

I was _tired_ of everybody asking the same question over and over.

I wasn't _ok._

"I'm fine".

I folded my arms on the table in front of me and buried my head, tears threatening to spill. The memories flooded my mind and I had no escape. No matter how much I attempted to block them out, they wriggled and fought their way back in. I had to relive the torture and the pain, both physical and emotional. I hadn't realised I was crying, until cold hands wrapped around my body, pulling me into a gentle embrace. I flinched and hit at their chest, pushing them away from me. The memory of Francois roughly grabbing my body and hitting, biting and scratching me flashed through my mind.

"Claire, it's me! Michael".

I opened my eyes and stared up at him, tears sliding down my cheeks and sobs shaking my body. Michael lifted his arms into the air and stepped backwards, shaking his head slightly.

"I would never hurt you, Claire", He spoke gently, as he continued to step away.

My mind was entirely focused on the memories, the pain and the torture. A cry escaped my lips and I bolted from the kitchen, stumbling as a result of my leg. When I reached the first step of the stairs, I tripped and fell forwards, slamming against the wood. Pain coursed through me and I pulled in a shaky breath, before I dragged myself upstairs, wincing at the throbbing in my leg. Eventually, I reached my bedroom and I slammed the door shut behind me, the locks clicking into place. Sobs shook my entire body and tears continued to slide down my face as I collapsed onto the bed and hugged my knees to my chest, with my arms wrapped around my body. The weight of everything had finally crashed down on me.

The pain was unbearable.

**So, I hoped you liked it! Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hooray, another chapter! I worked really hard on this one, just for you! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The days that passed soon turned into weeks and I had developed a routine. To distract my thoughts, I threw myself into going to University and working with Myrnin at the laboratory. Each day, everyone around me attempted to cheer me up but to no avail. I bottled my emotions inside until I was alone, and then I would scream and cry into my pillow. Each night, I was haunted by nightmares and sleep eluded me.

I was a ghost.

A pale, thin, broken ghost drifting through life. But I knew what I had to do.

I was tired of living this way.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Every minute of each and everyday, Claire never left my thoughts. I was filled with worry and I had no idea of what to do about the situation. Claire threw herself into her work, over-working herself each time and I knew that one day, she would crash and fall. Her skin was constantly pale and her body was emaciated. I listened to her screams at night and knowing she was reliving the torture in her nightmares, broke my heart. Claire never deserved this and it was killing me to see the result it had on her body and her mind. She rarely spoke to any of us, instead she locked herself in her bedroom and remained quiet and alone.

Sighing, I unlocked the door of the Glass House and stepped inside, noticing the silence in the house. Eve and Michael were at work, for another hour or two. I shut the door, locking it behind me and headed down the hallway, towards the kitchen. When I entered the room, the only sound was from the clock hanging on the wall and water, as drops dripped from the tap.

"Claire", I called out, placing the plastic bag on the table, the scent of barbeque wafting outwards.

My eyes narrowed in confusion, when I heard no answer and I hurried from the kitchen. I climbed the stairs, calling Claire's name again. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong. Panic surged through me and I burst through the door, into Claire's bedroom to find it empty, not just of Claire herself but her belongings.

The picture of all of us together, which usually sat on the dresser beside the bed, was gone. Claire's laptop and books from her desk, were also missing. I hurried over to the wardrobe, silently praying that my thoughts were wrong. I opened it, to see it was completely empty and tears burned my eyes. As I gazed around the room, I noticed a piece of paper on the bed. Slowly, I picked it up and read the words on the page.

_Dear Shane, Eve and Michael_...

_I am so sorry. The past few weeks have not only been hard for me, but for all of you. I'm sorry for all the worry and hurt that I have caused each of you. I decided to leave Morganville. It will be easier for me to cope with everything that happened. Please, don't be angry with me and just try to understand that the memories were too much for me to handle. Don't worry about me anymore, I'll be fine. Michael, I'm sorry. You were like a big brother to me and you always treated me right. I love you, take care of yourself and the others. Eve, you were more than a best friend to me, you were a sister. I know you'll be safe, you can always take care of yourself. I love you. Shane...it's breaking my heart to write this as I can't put my love for you into words. I am so sorry for leaving with a goodbye in person but I just couldn't do it. Please, understand that I had to get away. Maybe I'll be back one day, I don't know. I love you so much Shane and I know how much it hurt when I continued to push you away after everything but just know, that I never and will never, stop loving you. I love all of you and I'm going to miss you all, so much. Goodbye._

Claire.

**I hope you liked it! Review, review, review :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it :)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

The minutes that passed felt like hours and the note was still gripped firmly in my hand, the paper crumpling slightly. Tears slowly slid down my face as my heart shattered inside my chest. She was gone. Claire, my Claire, my_ life_, was gone. I gulped down a deep breath, roughly wiped my bloodshot eyes and stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. I slowly picked up the phone and dialed Michael's number, attempting to stop the screams and cries bubbling inside of me.

"Hello?".

"Michael...it's Claire...she's gone", I spoke, my voice breaking.

"Shane, what do you mean she's gone...?", Michael asked, worriedly.

"I found a note. She left Morganville".

"Wait, what? That's not possible, she would have to get permission from Amelie to leave", Michael said, the confusion clear in his tone.

"I...I don't know...Mike, I can't deal with this...I need Claire", I whispered, tears blurring my vision.

"I'm finished work now, I'll call Eve and we'll be home soon".

The line became silent and the phone slid from my hand to land on the wooden floor, with a dull thud. I dragged myself into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, my head buried in my hands.

**Claire's P.O.V -**

_I tossed and turned, the sheets a tangled mess around my body. Sighing, I opened my eyes and climbed out of the bed, my vision adjusting to the darkness. I wrapped my arms around my body as the cold air licked at my exposed skin. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was something very wrong. I silently opened my bedroom door and padded down the hallway, the house silent around me. Slowly, I descended the stairs and stumbled through the darkness into the living room, blindly searching for the light switch. Fear bubbled inside of me, the uneasiness growing and when the room became bright, my heart stopped. Memories flooded my mind, my knees threatening to buckle underneath me and I wanted to scream. A smile spread across both of their faces, fangs shining under the light and my body froze._  
_  
"Hello Claire, did you miss us?", Ysandre purred._  
_  
"Mmm, I know I missed you little Claire", Francois chuckled._  
_  
My mouth opened but I couldn't form a single word and I silently stood, staring with wide eyes. Francois stepped forwards and trailed a cold finger across my cheek, causing shivers to dance up my spine. Ysandre placed a hand on her lip and glanced down at her red-painted nails._

"Francois, there is no time for playing games. We must hurry before the young vampire awakens", She spoke, her gaze shifting from Francois to me.

_"Ah yes. Claire...you're going to do something for us. If you fail to do so, we will kill each person you care about, starting with that boy"._  
_  
"W-what do you..want?", I asked quietly, my body shaking in fear._  
_  
Ysandre grinned. "You will soon find out. But first, you must pretend to leave Morganville. Pack your belongings and hide them, where nobody shall find them. Tomorrow, you will come with us"._

My thoughts and the memory were painfully interrupted when my head snapped to the side and a familiar sound, echoed around the room of the old, dilapidated building. A low growl left Ysandre's mouth and she stared at me with anger blazing in her eyes.

"Did you make it seem as if you were gone?", She demanded.

"Yes..I hid my belongings in the attic of the Glass House and I left a fake note", I replied, averting my gaze.

Francois stood at the other side of the room, tapping a long, slender finger against his lip, his eyes locked on me. I kept my gaze fixed on a cobweb and gently prodded my burning cheek. As much as it would cause pain to me, I wouldn't let them hurt anyone that I loved. Ysandre turned to Francois but before she could speak, the words escaped my mouth.

"I'll do anything you want. Anything. Please, just don't hurt anyone".

**Wow. Even I wasn't expecting that twist but it happened...review? If you want another update, I want at least 5 reviews :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Thanks to everybody leaving reviews, following and adding to your favourites, I have awesome readers! :D**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Amelie's office was quiet apart from our footsteps pounding on the marble floor. The ice queen was perched behind the large desk, shuffling through stacks of paper. Her head rose and she stared at us with cool, grey eyes. A perfect blonde eyebrow was raised. Before she could speak, I jumped in, filled with worry.

"Claire's gone", I said, handing her the crumpled piece of paper.

Amelie quickly read the note, her eyes narrowed in confusion and she stood up, darting towards the blank wall on the other side of the office. She placed her hand against the wall and a portal soon appeared.

"Follow".

I shared a quick glance with Eve and Michael, before plunging into the darkness of the portal. It snapped shut behind us and I realised we were in Myrnin's lab. Myrnin, himself, was standing over a table, peering inside a microscope. He glanced at us and bowed deeply to Amelie, a smile on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Amelie?".

"Myrnin, I need you to check the machine. Make sure nobody has escaped Morganville", Amelie spoke, her voice hard and dripping with a power, that demanded to be obeyed.

Myrnin's expression became puzzled but he darted across the lab, pushing a large bookshelf aside before disappearing into a hole in the ground. After a moment, he returned and shook his head.

"Nobody has entered or left Morganville recently. I checked everything and there is nothing".

"You're absolutely positive?", Amelie questioned.

Myrnin simply nodded.

"But Claire left a note, telling us she left because she couldn't handle everything. If she did leave Morganville, where is she? All her stuff is gone", I said.

The room became silent and nobody knew what to say. _Where was Claire?_

**Claire's P.O.V -**

I felt a wave of pressure on my mind, forcing its way into my head and I wanted to scream. The pressure became more intense and I couldn't take any more of the pain.

I let it control me.

The compulsion used by Francois and Ysandre, now meant I belonged to them. I would have to do anything that they ordered me. Beginning with a murder.

**I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter will be better, I promise! Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy, my frikkin' awesome readers! :P**

**Eve's P.O.V -**

Sighing, I leaned on the counter and gazed around Common Grounds. Students sat at tables, reading and sipping coffee and groups of people sat around, chattering loudly. My thoughts were stuck on Claire. Once again, we had searched for her but we found nothing. There was something strange going on. The day Shane had found the note, Michael caught the faint scent of a vampire in the house but he had no idea who it was. I was worried. Claire was more than my best friend, she was my sister and I felt so much guilt. If I had of spoken to her about what happened with Francois and Ysandre, maybe she could have learned to cope.

I let her push me away.

"Hey freak".

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face Monica, who slapped a five dollar bill onto the counter.

"I'll have a skinny latte. So hows Claire? I heard those vampires had a lot of fun with her", Monica sneered.

Anger bubbled inside of me and I gritted my teeth, developing the urge to spit into the latte. I slammed the cup down onto the counter in front of Monica, drops spilling over the sides. Without a word, I grabbed the money and slowly counted out the change, much to Monica's annoyance. With a fake smile, I waved at her as she walked away, high heels clicking loudly and hips swaying, all the boys eyes glued to her.

Shaking my head, I picked up my own cup of coffee and took a sip, wincing as the liquid burned by throat. A few minutes passed and the door of the cafe, opened again, blowing cold air inside. I glanced up for a moment and returned my gaze to the steam rising from the coffee. My eyes widened in realisation and my head snapped up, a gasp escaping my mouth. Claire slowly walked towards the counter and I noticed the fang marks on her neck, a trail of dried blood marking the skin. My eyes moved to her face and confusion and worry filled me.

Her eyes were white.

"Oliver!", I shouted.

A moment later, Oliver came out from his office, cursing under his breath.

"What do-", He trailed off as his eyes locked on Claire.

"Oliver, what's wrong with her!", I demanded.

"Ring Amelie, now Eve!".

I followed his orders and rang Michael and Shane afterwards. Once I put the phone down, I slowly edged around the counter, towards Claire. My breath caught in my throat when she stared at me with those white, empty eyes. Averting my own eyes, I noticed a silver stake in Claire's hand, her knuckles turning white from gripping it tightly.

"I'm sorry everyone, you're going to have to leave. Right now. We're closed", Oliver's voice boomed around Common Grounds and it was soon empty.

After a moment, the door burst open to reveal Amelie and Myrnin. Claire's body was frozen, her head tilted slightly and her face was contorted in pain.

"Amelie...you'll regret killing Bishop. Morganville will no longer be under your power", Claire spoke, her voice strained as if she did not want to speak the words.

Suddenly, the door opened and Shane and Michael hurried inside, eyes wide and searching for danger. Shane stared at Claire, his mouth opening and closing.

"Claire..", He whispered.

She turned her head towards them and they both gasped.

"I'm sorry", Claire murmured.

Claire held the silver stake high above her head and lunged at Amelie, aiming for her dead heart.

**Oooh bad Claire! Hehe, review please and you shall be rewarded...with another chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I worked hard on this one, so I really hope you all like it!**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

I watched with wide eyes as Oliver hurtled himself into Claire, pinning her body to the ground. The silver stake flew from her hand and clattered across the floor, breaking the silence of the room. Nobody spoke. Amelie stared down at Claire with cool, grey eyes, her expression hard. Eve covered her mouth with her hands and her gaze frantically shifted from Michael, to Claire, to me and to Amelie.

Claire struggled underneath Oliver, tears sliding down her cheeks and soft whimpers leaving her mouth. Her eyes remained white and empty. All of a sudden, she froze and a moment later, an ear-piercing scream erupted from her. It startled everyone and Oliver straightened up, glancing at Amelie with uncertainty.

"She is still being compelled. It is possible that she can hear the voice of the person whom put Claire under their compulsion", Myrnin spoke.

I knelt beside Claire's frozen body and gently held her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Claire", I said, my voice soft.

Her screams stopped but her mouth continued to open and close, no sound escaping. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, wiping away a tear.

"Claire, it's Shane. Come back..._please_".

Her eyes slowly turned back to the chocolate-brown orbs, which I loved and she sucked in a deep breath. Her face suddenly twisted as if she was in unbearable pain and she rolled onto her stomach, pushing her body off the floor with her hands.

"CB! What's going on!?", Eve shrieked, as Claire whimpered.

Claire pulled herself into a sitting position and grabbed her head, her body shaking violently and tears were streaming down her face. I was consumed with worry and I hurried over to her but she flinched.

"Please...stop..._please_..._stop_", Claire whispered, over and over again.

"Claire..who's voice do you hear?", Amelie asked, kneeling in front of her.

"It-it's them...it's them", Claire cried.

"Francois and Ysandre", Oliver murmured, shaking his head slightly.

"We must find them and quick. They're torturing her", Myrnin said, his voice hard and filled with hatred.

My eyes were locked on Claire but from my peripheral vision, I saw Michael wrap his arms around a sobbing Eve. My heart broke as Claire, _my_ Claire, who deserved none of this, continued rocking back and forth, mumbling under her breath.

"No...please...", Claire whispered, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, they were pure white and held no emotion.

"Claire..don't listen to them, listen to me, my voice", I said, panic swelling in me.

Claire slowly stood up and began to walk towards the door, oblivious to everyone. Before she could escape, Amelie flashed over and grabbed her shoulders, roughly shaking her body. Claire's eyes widened in horror and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"They're coming...you're all going to die...".

Claire's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, sagging against Amelie who carefully lowered her onto the ground. It was silent for a moment, until the windows of Common Grounds shattered, glass shards flying through the air. We all jumped onto the ground, covering our heads to protect ourselves.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you were expecting us", A voice chuckled.

I lifted my head, along with the others and hatred and anger coursed through my veins. Ysandre and Francois stood, eyes glowing red and deadly sharp fangs gleaming, menacingly. Growls erupted from each vampire, as a warning and they jumped to their feet, crouching.

The fight had begun.

**Don Don Don...Ok so I do work hard on this story and I would really appreciate more reviews. I am really thankful to every single person who has left a review or continues to do so but considering the amount of times this story has been read, I would expect more reviews. I hate to say it as I sound ungrateful but I really am thankful to everyone following, reviewing and adding to their favourites, it means the world to me to know people are enjoying my story. All I'm asking for in return for my hard work is some feedback on each chapter so I know I'm doing ok. I should be doing homework right now but here I am, updating for all of you...so yeah.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, I worked really hard on this chapter and I really hope people like it :)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Oliver and Myrnin launched themselves at Francois, fangs bared and eyes blazing red. Michael grabbed Eve and dragged her across the room, safely away from the attack. Francois grinned and crouched, ready to attack. I watched as the vampires tore at each others flesh, kicked and clawed. Francois drove his foot against Oliver's chest and he flew across the room, landing on the floor with a thud. He snarled, anger radiating from him and lunged. Myrnin rolled across the floor and reached out his hand, grabbing an object, which burnt his fingers.

The silver stake.

He flashed towards Francois and plunged the stake into his chest, right in the spot containing a dead heart. Francois froze, his eyes widening and he collapsed onto his knees. Oliver pressed his foot against his back, pushing him down on the ground and drove the stake further inside the vampires chest, pinning him to the ground. His body twitched and jerked for a moment and became still. A ferocious growl erupted around the room and my gaze turned to Ysandre who was held in the air by her throat, by Amelie.

Her fangs were as sharp as blades and just as deadly. Oliver and Myrnin slowly edged over to stand around Amelie, ready to fight. Ysandre growled again and slashed at Amelie's face with her nails, causing blood to trickle down her pale face. Amelie's grip on her neck loosened slightly, but it was enough for Ysandre to escape from her. She flashed across the room towards Claire's body. With a smile, Ysandre roughly grabbed her still body and exposed her neck.

"No!", I screamed, lunging forwards but cold hands latched onto my arms.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your precious little Claire...yet", Ysandre snarled, smiling manically.

Amelie and Myrnin took a step forward but froze as Ysandre lowered her fangs to Claire's flesh.

"Stay right there or I kill her".

Oliver painfully tightened his grip on my arms as I struggled and fought against him. Claire was still unconscious and completely unaware that she could be killed at any second. I couldn't, I wouldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to lose her, she was everything to me.

"Shane..would you like to know exactly what we did to Claire? How we tortured her...", Ysandre purred.

Anger coursed through me and I suddenly remembered the silver knife in my pocket, which I carried for an emergency. This was most definitely an emergency. I fought Oliver again, using every ounce of my strength and he suddenly let go, causing me to stumble forwards.

"We beat her, everyday. We drank her blood. Francois..well he had some fun of his own with her-".

A cry of pure anger tore its way from me and I hurtled myself into Ysandre who dropped Claire, the knife gripped firmly in my hand.

"Shane!", Eve and Michael screamed.

A growl echoed around the room and before I could comprehend what was happening, I flew through the air and painfully landed on the ground, shards of glass digging into my skin. The knife was no longer in my hand and I lifted my head, to see Ysandre holding it in the air with an evil glint in her eyes. She slowly stalked towards me, the knife raised.

"Shane!".

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My eyes slowly opened and I blinked to clear my vision. Amelie's face loomed over me and she stared down at me with grey eyes, filled with worry. I heard a loud growl and rolled over, wincing as glass cut through my flesh. I staggered to my feet, ignoring Amelie and Myrnin and my eyes locked on Shane who lay on the ground, with Ysandre stalking towards him, a knife in her hand.

"Shane!", I screamed, my voice filled with fear.

Without a moment of hesitation, I hurried towards Shane and blocked him from the knife. A sharp pain filled my lower abdomen and a gasp escaped my lips. The pain is followed by an excruciating warm sensation and I slowly gaze down to see the knife, surrounded by blood, protruding out of my skin. Through my blurring vision, I see Oliver and Myrnin pounce on Ysandre, her screams echoing around the room. As I sink down on the floor, my body shaking uncontrollably, I faintly hear voices shouting my name. But they're disappearing.

Everything disappears, until eventually, there is nothing.

**Wowza. Poor Claire, I am so evil to her...hehe. Review please :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, this chapter is sad but I hope you like it :o**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Pain.

It was everywhere, hot, unbearable, excruciating pain throughout my entire body. My mind was going blank as I was consumed in agony. My vision blurred and my eyelids became heavy and I wanted nothing more than to be enveloped by the darkness. All of a sudden, memories flashed through my mind. Unlike the times when I relived the torture and the pain, these memories were good, happy and I wanted to smile but I couldn't control my body over the agonizing pain.

The pain in my abdomen intensified and my body began shaking with coughs. I tasted blood in my mouth and when I met Shane's gaze, his eyes widened in horror. Blood. So much blood. I was covered with it and there was _so_ much, _too_ much. I was dying. The pain slowly starts to ebb away, leaving my body feeling numb.

"I'm sorry. I love you", I whisper, the blackness pricking at my vision.

I take my last breath and I feel numb, there is no more pain.

I'm gone.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Blood. It's everywhere. My clothes and my hands as I desperately attempt to apply pressure to the wound. Claire is covered with blood as it continues to pump out of her body. Her skin is becoming paler and she is struggling to keep her eyes open, keeping them on me. I gently pull her into my arms, a blood soaked cloth pressed to her stomach and we wait for the ambulance. Eve holds her hand, tears sliding down her face and Michael holds the other, gently squeezing it. My stomach twists at the sight of the blood. There's so much blood. I notice Claire's eyes starting to close.

"Claire", I whisper fiercely.

"Hmmmm", She mumbles, blinking slowly.

"Stay awake. Come on Claire, the ambulance will be here soon, you're going to be fine. Just stay awake, _please_ Claire. Stay awake".

Her eyes lock with mine and I can see the fear and the pain, so clearly, it hurts. Her eyes widen suddenly and she coughs, her body shaking uncontrollably. The coughs shake her entire body and my heart stops when she lifts her head. Blood slowly drips down her chin and her lips are covered with the crimson red liquid.

"I'm sorry. I love you", Claire whispers.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body goes limp in my arms. A loud sob erupts from Eve and a silently crying Michael, wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him.

_No, no, no. Claire, please no._

I frantically straighten her body on the floor and open her mouth, blowing air inside of her lungs. Her chest inflates and then deflates.

"Please Claire, you can't be dead...please", I cry, counting ribs and placing the heel of my hand on her chest, topping it with my other hand and pushing.

In the distance, I hear the wailing of sirens but I am entirely focused on the lifeless body in front of me. My heart feels as if someone has ripped it from my chest and completely destroyed it.

Claire, _my_ Claire, _my_ life, is gone. Without her, I have nothing. I am nothing.

**Sadness D: Review please! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, to all my awesome, wonderful, amazing readers! :D I'm sorry for not updating quickly but I was busy :P**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face as I hugged Claire's body to my chest, slowly rocking back and forth. Her beautiful brown eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly, a trail of blood leading down her chin. The pain in my chest was unbearable. She was gone. Suddenly, Claire was taken from my arms and I was grabbed from behind.

"No! Don't take her away from me!", I screamed, my chest heaving as endless tears slid down my face.

"Shane, calm down! There's nothing they can do, she's gone", Michael spoke, gripping my arms tighter as I fought him.

"No...please", I mumbled.

I watched as Claire's blood covered, lifeless body was taken away. A cry tore its way out of me and I collapsed on the floor, wrapping my arms around my body when Michael released me.

Claire was dead.

I had lost another important person in my life. My parents were gone, Alyssa was gone and now, Claire was gone. Everyone I cared about was ripped away from me. I was consumed with anger, grief and guilt. Claire died saving me. It was all my fault.

**Eve's P.O.V -**

Claire was dead.

It hurt too much to think that we lost her and we would never get her back. It was a pure miracle when Myrnin saved her after Magnus had murdered her in the Glass House. But now, there was nothing anyone could do. She was gone and we would have to learn to cope. A sob escaped my lips and tears slid down my cheeks. Cold, comforting hands wrapped around my waist and I buried my head in the crook of Michael's neck, my body shaking as I cried. He gently rubbed my back and I pulled away, to wipe the tears from his pale face. He smiled sadly before holding me closer to his chest and my eyes drifted towards Shane.

He knelt on the ground, where moments ago, Claire lost her life. He was silently crying but his body was as still as a statue. He made no sound, no movement and no emotion. My heart broke when the memory of Alyssa's death flashed through my mind. Shane had bottled his emotions and locked them away and now, it was happening again. I parted from Michael and slowly knelt on the floor beside Shane, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shane...come on, we have to go home. I'm so sorry but...there's nothing we can do...", I murmured.

His eyes glistened with tears when he stared at me and he climbed to his feet, the glass shards crunching under his shoes. Michael placed his hand in mine and we headed towards the exit of the building, carefully avoiding the broken glass. I winced and averted my eyes when my gaze landed on the blood, which covered the floor.

"We..we're going to go home...Shane, he needs...I think he needs to be alone", Michael mumbled, staring at Amelie.

She frowned while shaking her head sadly, her lips pursed.

"This never should have happened. It is terribly tragic...please, give my regards to Mr. Collins and of course, I give them to you both", Amelie spoke, her voice soft but filled with remorse.

Tears stung my eyes and Michael gently squeezed my hand as we left the building, leaving the lifeless Claire behind.

**Sadness /).(\ Review please! :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! I hope you all like this chapter :)**

**Amelie's P.O.V -**

If I had a beating heart inside my chest, it would have pounded against my ribcage, the sound echoing in my ears. I lightly tapped my finger on my lip, a habit I had gained from being surrounded by humans. A soft sigh escaped my lips. Humans were such fragile creatures, easily bruised and broken and easily consumed by death.

Little Claire is an unfortunate example.

The large wooden door of my office opened, the hinges squeaking loudly and I gritted my teeth at the infuriating sound. Oliver and Myrnin placed blood bags on the mahogany desk and the crimson liquid sloshed around. There was a familiar burning in my throat but my self-control overpowered the urge to rip my fangs through the material, which separated me from the delicious blood.

"Amelie, if there is to be any chance at all, you must do it now...", Myrnin spoke, his eyes locked on the lifeless body.

"My dear friend, I know...we can't lose her", I replied.

I brushed the strands of dark hair away, exposing the pale neck. My fangs snapped down from my gums, lengthening in size as my instinct began to control my body.

"Amelie, this is too dangerous! Do you not recall what happened when you changed Michael Glass?", Oliver asked, his voice hard.

"Oliver, I am fully aware of the consequences. However, she is too important and we simply, cannot lose her", I growled.

The room became silent and I leaned towards the exposed flesh, my vision slowly turning red.

"Forgive me, child", I whispered, before sinking my fangs into her neck.

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Death was peaceful.

I felt as if I was weightlessly floating on water, my body drifting along soft waves. There was no torture, no pain, no blood. But then, I was drowning. Something latched onto my body and dragged me down, deep under the water. I clawed at the surface and frantically kicked my legs, but my body became weaker.

And then, the pain flickered inside of me, a fire igniting everywhere. I wanted to scream. My throat burned as if enveloped in flames. Slowly, the burning ebbed away, until it only remained in my throat.

My body no longer felt broken. I felt strong, powerful and prepared for anything. My senses were sharper. I could clearly hear a clock and the click as each second ticked passed. My throat burned, raw and painful as a sweet, tantalizing scent entered my nostrils. Slowly, my crimson red eyes fluttered open and my fangs snapped down from my gums, my thoughts entirely focused on one single thing.

Blood.

**Hehe, you didn't really think I would kill Claire, did you? :} It was fun to write from Amelie's P.O.V, I just hope I got her character right as it was my first time writing from her P.O.V :P Please, please, please review, it really means a lot to me! I love you awesome people {even though I don't know you hehe :D} **


	27. Chapter 27

**OH MY GOD! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! HOLY...THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH, I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The crimson liquid oozed down my throat and soothed the burning fire. When the fourth blood bag was sucked dry, I opened my brown eyes and gasped. Memories flashed through my mind, forcing me to relive each moment.

"My dear Claire, you make quite a ravishing vampire", Myrnin spoke, smiling widely.

My eyes widened at his words and realisation dawned on me. I had died to save Shane.

_Shane. _

Tears welled in my eyes, blurring my perfect vision and I buried my head in my hands.

I was a vampire.

"No...w-why did you do this!?", I screamed, my cries muffled.

"Claire, you are much too important for any of us to lose".

I slowly lifted my head and glanced at Amelie, who smiled sadly. She folded her arms across her chest, a gesture I would never expect from her, and shook her head slightly.

"You do not realise what you mean to people...apart from that, you will make an excellent immortal. You'll be fine, Claire. Trust me when I say this, it does get easier with time. What is that saying...ah, time heals all wounds", Amelie spoke.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

I felt numb.

The feeling of loss was becoming unbearable. She was gone and she took every trace of happiness with her. I already missed her smile, her eyes which would light up and her tinkling laugh. Her intelligence, her loyalty, her kindness and her love.

I was standing in an empty room, running towards Claire as she slowly disappeared, until nothing remained.

I clutched the fabric of the pillow, her pillow, and screamed. Everything erupted from me at once and the tears that followed, seemed endless. What was the point in living in a world without Claire?

**Eve's P.O.V -**

My entire body shook as I sobbed against Michael's shoulder, whose arms were tightly wrapped around me. He slowly rocked us back and forth on the sofa, singing softly in my ear. I gulped down deep breaths and pulled away, staring into his crystal blue eyes, which glistened with tears. He pushed strands of hair from my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"We-we're going to be..ok", Michael whispered, his voice breaking.

I grabbed his shoulders and crushed his body to mine, the moment the tears slid down his pale face. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and locked his hands around my waist. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes, slowly sliding down my cheeks. Hours might have passed but we remained wrapped in each other's arms, crying for the girl who meant so much to us and the girl who was dead.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't a chance to update but I was really busy with schoolwork and such...I'm also sorry that this chapter is not very long but I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now and I didn't want to leave all of you without a new chapter, especially since I reached 100 reviews! Thanks so much everyone, I love you :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! I am still in shock that I have over 100 reviews, it's just...wow. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy, I worked hard on this chapter :)**

**Claire's P.O.V **

_A smile formed on my pale face, my fangs grazing my lower lip and I breathed in the sweet, delicious scent. My eyes closed and a low moan escaped my parted lips as the girl's heart pounded in her chest. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing crimson red orbs and bared my fangs. The young girl's eyes widened in fear and her breath quickened, causing my thirst to soar. I stalked towards her and a maniacal laugh erupted from me as she turned and ran through the dark streets. _

_"I love it when they run..", I chuckled, before chasing her in a blur._

_A second passed and I grabbed her fragile body, slamming her against the pavement. She gasped and groaned in pain, fighting underneath my own body. A growl left my mouth, ceasing her struggles and I leaned down to her neck, breathing deeply. My throat burned, a fire inside of me and I sank my fangs into her flesh, the warm blood flooding my mouth. Screams erupted from the girl beneath me but after a moment, turned into whimpers. I sucked the delicious liquid, humming as the fire burning in my throat ebbed away. _

_After a moment, I retracted my fangs from her neck, ripping the skin even more and shoved the lifeless body away from me. I straightened up, wiping the excess blood from my lips and stared down with cool, hard eyes at the body sprawled across the path. My head snapped upwards and I gazed down the dark street as the beating of a heart echoed in my ears. Smiling, I watched the man squint through the darkness, frantically glancing around. His heart pounded faster and he gasped, when his eyes landed on me as I stepped under the glow of a street lamp. _

_"There are monsters in the dark...don't you know that?", I taunted, before I flashed towards him and ripped through his neck, hungrily gulping down his blood._

I slowly opened my eyes and climbed from the soft, silk sheets covering the bed, silently padding across the large room, one of many in the building. With my advanced senses, I heard the familiar voices of Amelie and Oliver. Sighing, I gripped the fabric of the curtains and pulled them aside, watching as the moonlight flooded the room.

Many thoughts raced through my mind but one, continued to linger. Another sigh blew across my lips. _Shane_. My longing for him consumed me but, I could never risk the chance of hurting him until I learned to control my hunger for blood. The thought of hurting anyone I loved, made me want to plunge a silver stake through my chest and into my cold, dead heart. I turned my head slighty, in the direction of the door as I heard my own voice mixed in a flurry words.

"Claire must remain here, until her hunger has settled down and she can fully control herself", Amelie spoke.

Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked hard, causing drops to slide down my cheeks. I pulled in an un-needed breath and collapsed onto the end of the bed, burying my face into my hands. I was a vampire now and I had no other choice, but to learn to cope. If my heart was beating inside my chest, it would have shattered into a thousand pieces and impossible to put together again.

Shane...hated vampires.

**Thanks so much, again, to all my amazing, wonderful, frickin' epic readers! I love you :D Review please and receive enormous virtual hugs from me :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey there! Sorry I didn't update earlier today but I was at a party...mmm cake! :D**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The days passed, excruciatingly slow, and I locked myself in the room Amelie had provided me. My mind was rejecting the fact that I was a vampire. I couldn't cope, knowing that I would be hated by the people I loved. Silently, I flashed across the room to the large mirror and gazed at my reflection. My skin had become paler as a result of denying my body blood.

My eyes drifted towards the mahogany desk in the corner of the room, where blood bags were littered across the surface. The fire in my throat intensified and I hurriedly pressed my hands over my nose and mouth, preventing the scent to enter my nostrils. I tore my gaze away from the crimson liquid and stared with hatred blazing in my eyes, at the girl in the mirror. My long, dark hair lazily blew around me, from the breeze entering through the open window and the moonlight shining inside, made my pale skin glow.

There was a sudden ache in my gums and I slowly lowered my hands, to reveal two deadly sharp fangs, grazing my lower lip. The smell instantly hit me, igniting the raging fire. A low growl emitted from deep within my throat and I flashed across the room in a blur. My fangs ripped through the plastic bag and I hungrily gulped down the blood, which oozed down my throat.

Suddenly, a revolting flavour glided along my taste buds and the bag slipped from my grip, the blood splashing outwards as it landed on the floor. I collapsed onto my knees, clutching my stomach and began gagging and retching, until none of the blood remained. Gulping down un-needed breaths, I wrap my arms around my shaking body and fall, landing on my side. Tears slide down my pale cheeks and a scream escapes my blood covered lips. In the next second, a loud bang echoes around the room and cold hands grip my arms, pulling me off the floor.

"Claire, what have you done to yourself!?", Amelie shrieked, her gaze flickering from me to the blood.

Through eyes blurred with tears, I glance at Myrnin and Oliver, who stare at me with wide eyes, filled with horror and shock. Myrnin hesitantly steps inside the room and slowly comes closer with each step, until he hovers over me.

"Claire...what happened? Why would you do this...?", Myrnin questioned, his voice quiet.

I blink lazily at him and use the last ounce of strength in my body to give the answer. My body is so weak, I just want to close my eyes and never wake up. Everything will be better that way.

"I became a vampire...".

Amelie roughly shakes my body as my eyes begin to drift close, my body becoming so weak, that I can feel the darkness clawing at me.

"Oliver, get blood! Now!", She ordered.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

The moonlight drifted into my bedroom through a gap in the curtains, casting shadows. Sighing, I pulled my knees up to my chest and lay my head back, resting it against the hard wood of the board at the end of the bed. With dry, empty eyes, I stared off into the darkness.

A million thoughts and memories raced around my head, always lingering on Claire. _Claire_. She was gone and she was never coming back. After a moment, I silently reached down and picked up the cold object, which brought back the memory of when Claire was murdered by Magnus.

_"No!", She screamed. "No, Shane, don't!"._

My eyes snapped open and I squinted through the darkness, expecting to find her. Claire wasn't here to save me this time. Nobody was going to stop me now. I would soon be with her.

"I love you, Claire", I whispered.

I raised the semi-automatic pistol.

**I am evil. Mhuahaha! Please review, my amazing and awesome readers :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is a long chapter, so I hope you like it! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Blood dripped down my chin and landed on the wooden floor, creating a soft tapping noise. Amelie released her grip on me and I pushed myself upwards, ignoring the wave of dizziness, which overcame me. Footsteps entered the room and I lifted my head, to see Oliver standing by the doorway, holding blood bags. His eyes widened as he stared at me and he hurried over, holding a blood bag in my direction.

I sniffed the air and my throat burned, painfully. With trembling fingers, I gripped the plastic and tore through the material with my fangs. The crimson liquid flooded my mouth and my stomach twisted in disgust. Gasping, I dropped the bag and watched as the blood splashed everywhere. Amelie shared a worried glance with Myrnin and Oliver. Using any amount of strength I could muster, I staggered to my feet and stumbled towards the door of the bedroom. The fire raged on in my throat and my body was dangerously weak.

"Claire, where do you think you're going!? You cannot leave!", Amelie shouted, latching onto my wrist, her nails digging into the skin.

Memories raced through my mind. Ysandre scratching me with her long, sharp nails and leaving scars that covered my body. My eyes drifted down to my wrist and I yanked it away, startling Amelie.

"I...I have-I need to see Shane", I whispered, before turning and running down the long hallways.

I gritted my teeth as I realised how weak my body was becoming but I continued to run, never stopping or looking back. Eventually, I burst through the large, wooden doors which led into the main reception area of the building. The woman behind the desk glanced upwards and stared at me with a puzzled expression, before realisation dawned on her features. Before she could speak, I was gone.

The streets of Morganville were dark, the only light being supplied by the moon and the hanging heads of the street lamps. My hair flew out behind me as I ran as fast as my tired legs would carry me. After a moment, I turned onto Lot Street and with my perfect vision, I could clearly see the Glass House. I flashed up the steps to the porch and gently knocked on the door, almost falling against the wood from how weak I had become. There were murmured voices from behind the door and with the click of a lock, it flew open. Michael stood in the doorway and his eyes widened and his lips parted but no sound left.

"C-Claire?", He choked.

I nodded slowly, unable to form a single word and Michael blinked. Suddenly, he lunged and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Oh my god, Claire...I thought you were...dead", He mumbled, pulling back and staring at me.

"Technically..I am dead", I said, quietly.

"Who was at the door-".

Michael stepped back and Eve gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She frantically shook her head, mumbling against the palm of her hand and tears streamed down her face.

"CB!", She shrieked.

A small gasp escaped my lips as her arms flew around my body and she squeezed me, tightly. I gently patted her back, fighting my own tears away and she eventually pulled away.

"Claire...you're a...Amelie changed you, didn't she?", Eve spoke, her voice breaking.

"Yes...I'm sorry...I never wanted this...", I whispered, turning my head away.

_"I love you, Claire"._

My head snapped up at the words. I peered over Eve's shoulder, into the hallway of the Glass House but Shane was no where in sight. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as if something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Where's Shane?", I demanded, stepping over the threshold.

"He's in his room but-".

I disappeared up the stairs in a blur, towards Shane's bedroom. Something was seriously wrong. I was consumed with worry and fear. I burst through the door, wincing as it loudly hit the wall. My eyes locked with Shane's. He slowly lowered the gun in his hand and dropped it on the floor, where it bounced with a thud. It was silent. Shane climbed to his feet, eyes never leaving mine and he hesitantly stepped towards me, his hand outstretched. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. He would hate me, forever.

"Claire...you-you're a vampire", Shane murmured.

I stepped backwards, putting a large amount of space between us. A look of hurt flashed across Shane's face and a tiny spark of hope was ignited inside of me. But, I needed to bottle it away.

"Shane, I'm so sorry. I know that you hate me now, because I became the one thing that you hate the most. I never wanted this..Amelie changed me but..maybe I would be better off dead. Shane, I love you..so much and I always will. But it hurts so much to know that you will hate me now. I just...I need you to know that I never wanted this...I wanted to live a long and happy life, with you. I'm sorry", I whispered.

The world went out of focus and I collapsed, the darkness enveloping me.

**Review please! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added to their favourites. It really makes my day :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hiya, I hope you all like this chapter, I worked hard on it :)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

My body was frozen in place and my eyes were locked on Claire, who lay motionless on the floor. _Claire_. She was here, she wasn't gone. But she was a vampire. Each of my thoughts were jumbled, racing around my head. _Claire_. She was here, unconscious on the floor and I was doing nothing about it. Gasping, I knelt beside her and gently, pulled her still body into my arms. I noticed how cold her skin felt against my own but it didn't matter. None of it mattered. I had her back, safe in my arms.

_Will you really love a vampire?_

I pushed the thought away and focused on Claire, staring down at her pale, beautiful face. Slowly, I reached over and pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and traced my finger down her cheek.

"Shane..".

Still holding Claire close to my chest, I turned my head and saw Eve standing in the doorway with Michael. I peered over their shoulder's to see Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver. Amelie stepped inside the room, her grey eyes fixed on Claire, her expression hard.

"Myrnin..have you seen this before?", She questioned, gesturing towards Claire.

"No, I'm afraid not. But...it seems that her own mind is rejecting the fact that she is a vampire. It could be dangerous for her...if Claire continues to deny her body blood, then she will become weak, until no strength at all remains. Of course, that will only result in death".

"Myrnin...you said, her 'own' mind-", Amelie began, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yes, I simply meant Claire's own mind. I suppose you could say that, the creature within us vampires...it has a mind of its own. Once we begin a hunt, it is very difficult to regain control over ourselves. In my opinion, since Claire herself is rejecting vampirism, if she were to allow her immortal side to take control...I'm positive that she will consume blood. Once she accepts the fact, that she is indeed a vampire, she'll be fine", Myrnin spoke.

The room became silent. I glanced at Michael and Eve, who seemed just as shocked and confused about the situation. Suddenly, a thought flashed through my mind. Claire would only be able to drink blood if she let the vampire inside of her, have complete control. It would be impossible for her to stop herself.

"Yo-you said, Claire had to hunt. But, she'll never forgive herself if she hurts anyone...", I mumbled, gazing down at Claire.

I glanced up at Amelie and noticed that she stiffened, her eyes widening. Eve gasped loudly and clamped her hands over her mouth. Fear and shock covered each of their faces and I froze. A cold breath blew across the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I slowly turned my head around and my heart stopped. The moonlight shining in through the window, illuminated her body. Her lips pulled into a smile, which revealed two deadly sharp, gleaming fangs. I stared into her glowing, crimson red eyes.

"Claire...", I whispered.

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My mind was consumed with one single thought. Blood. I no longer had control over my body or my own mind. It belonged to the monster inside of me, now. My throat burned, the fire raging on, ruthlessly. As I breathed the sweet, tantalizing scent of the blood pumping through the veins, the ache in my gums returned. Two deadly sharp fangs snapped down and a smile tugged at my lips.

The boy standing in front of me, stared at me with wide eyes, filled with fear. A bubble of laughter escaped my lips. My instincts focused on him and only him. We could have been alone in the room but the heartbeat of another human, echoed in my ears.

It was him, I wanted.

A growl erupted from my mouth as I slowly stepped forward, smiling widely as his heart hammered inside his chest. A sudden image of the boy entered my mind. He was holding a girl in his arms, a girl I knew. A girl who I saw, each time I gazed in a mirror. I reached out and attempted to grab the images that raced through my head but each one slipped from my fingers. The images suddenly twisted and changed. The monster regained control of me. One final thought flashed through my mind.

_What was that boy's name?_

I lunged.

**Evil vampire Claire! Mhuahaha :D Review please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks everyone for the amount of reviews I have received, I'm still in shock :P**

**Amelie's P.O.V -**

Claire lunged towards the Collins boy, her fangs bared and her crimson eyes locked on his neck. She latched onto his arm and pulled his body against her own. Fear flashed across his face and he desperately attempted to escape from her grip. Before Claire could bite into his flesh, I stared at her with cool, grey eyes.

"Claire", I said.

She closed her parted lips and slowly lifted her head, her eyes changing from red to white. Her face contorted in pain and she stepped backwards, releasing Shane.

"You will not harm anyone", I ordered.

I ended the compulsion and stumbled backwards, my body slightly weak. Oliver reached forward, his hands outstretched but I steadied myself and put my hand in front of me. A sign that I did not require his aid. I didn't need help, from anyone.

"I'm fine".

I turned back to Claire, who lay motionless on the floor. Shane climbed to his feet, breathing heavily and he slowly stepped towards Claire. Eve shrieked and reached a hand out to grab him, only to be pulled back by Michael. Suddenly, a voice filled with hatred and dripping with venom, echoed around the room.

"Don't...stay away from me".

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My body shook as I staggered to my feet, facing away from each of them. I gazed through the window at the glowing moon and shining stars. I needed to get away from everyone. I needed to be alone. Memories raced through my mind. The torture I received from Ysandre and Francois. The pain I had felt. _Pain._

The wave of pressure that had controlled me, was gone but the memory remained, lingering in my head. Tears welled in my eyes but I blinked them away. I learned to never show weakness. It only resulted in pain. Silently, I turned around and glided past everyone and out of the room. Voices drifted after me but I blocked them all out. My body was weak and I fought the urge to close my eyes, to fall into the dark. I disappeared from the Glass House in a blur.

As I stumbled through the dark streets of Morganville, I could sense the monster inside of me, clawing to escape.

What was the point in stopping it?

I was a vampire after all and it's only normal. Shane already hated me because of what I was and I wasn't important to anyone else. Morganville ruined my life. I've been threatened, bitten, tortured, killed and changed into a blood sucking leech. My thoughts were interrupted by the pounding of a heart in my ears. I gazed down the street and my eyes locked on a young girl, who ran through the darkness, frantically glancing around.

"Idiot", I muttered, under my breath.

_Screw this town and everyone in it._

The monster who I had locked away, burst from its chains and took complete control over me, body and mind. A growl erupted from my lips and my fangs appeared, with an audible snap. My vision turned crimson red and I stalked towards the girl. She squinted through the dark with weak, human eyes and gasped as her gaze found me. I lunged, slammed her fragile body onto the ground and sank my fangs deep into her flesh, the sweet blood instantly flooding my mouth.

**Finally, Claire goes insane, basically. Everything that happened to her, has been leading up to this point. I hope you enjoyed it and here's a quick question. Do you guys want a tragic ending because I have quite a good one in mind, or would you prefer a happy ending? Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello. Sorry about not updating sooner, but I was busy with school and stuff :P I worked hard on this chapter so I really hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Blood slowly dripped down my chin from my lips as I kicked the lifeless body away from my own. I licked the drops of blood and ran my tongue along my deadly sharp fangs. Closing my eyes, I revelled in the coolness of my throat, the fire no longer burning. Smiling, I opened my brown eyes and glanced down at the body on the ground. A trail of blood trickled from the two puncture wounds in the girl's neck. Her skin was pale and cold, and her empty eyes stared off into the distance. A bubble of laughter escaped my mouth as I turned away and began walking down the dark, quiet street.

"Humans...such fragile little things", I chuckled.

A smile tugged at my lips. Something attracted me to a certain place. A sudden memory flashed through my mind. I turned onto Lot Street and with each step, the Glass House became closer and closer, until I stood outside on the porch. Before I could even raise my hand to knock, the door swung open to reveal a boy with brown, shaggy hair and chocolate-brown eyes. His scent entered my nostrils and I breathed deeply.

"You smell delicious..", I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper, unable to reach human ears.

"C-Claire? W-why are you covered in...blood?", He asked, quietly.

My gaze drifted down to my clothes, which were stained with the crimson red liquid. The boy in front of me, also stared at my clothes and then into my eyes. His own widened slightly.

_Lie._

The voice startled me and I took a step backwards, my foot grazing the edge of the step. I glanced around and squinted through the darkness, searching for the source of the voice. The streets were empty and quiet, apart from the distant barking of a dog. My thoughts were racing, attempting to understand if I had really heard the voice.

_Claire._

A growl erupted from my lips and I instinctively crouched.

"Claire!".

With a scream, I collapsed onto my knees as the memories crashed down. Each memory of Morganville. The vampires, my friends, Bishop, Myrnin's lab, the Draug, Magnus murdering me, the torture from Ysandre and Francois, being changed into a vampire. Everything. I regained control of myself and locked the monster inside of me away. The wave of pressure in my mind, ebbed away but each memory remained. Tears slid down my pale cheeks and I gulped down un-needed breaths, holding my head in my hands.

"Claire...".

Slowly, I lifted my head and stared at Shane with tear filled eyes. He knelt beside me and reached his hand outwards, to embrace me. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around my shaking body. Tears streamed down my face, uncontrollably. It hurt to remember everything. I wanted to forget. I wanted to feel like nothing ever happened, it was all just a twisted nightmare. When the monster controlled me, I had no memories. Each word I spoke or action I performed, was based on my instincts. My mind was blank from everything else. It was peaceful and so, inviting.

"Shane, get back!", A voice, filled with power, shouted.

A bubble of laughter blew across my lips as I gracefully, climbed to my feet. My vision turned red and my fangs snapped down from my gums. I turned and stared at the boy, who stared back in horror. A woman grabbed his shoulder and pushed his body behind her own.

"He's mine", I growled.

"Claire, stop this now. This is not who you are!", She spoke, grey eyes piercing my own.

"I prefer this version of myself...it's more fun, don't you agree?", I said, and smiled, causing my fangs to graze my lips.

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, and re-opened to reveal glowing white orbs. Pressure built up in my head, scratching its way inside but I pushed it away. Nobody controlled me. The woman blinked, causing her eyes to return to normal and she gasped, shock etched across her face.

"How did you..", She mumbled.

"Nobody has control over me!", I shrieked.

Suddenly, excruciating pain coursed through my body and I sucked in a breath. I slowly glanced down to see a wooden stake protruding from my chest, surrounded by dark, thick blood. My vision blurred and I heard a boy scream my name, his voice slowly fading away. The darkness reached out to my body, wrapping itself around me until nothing remained.

**This chapter is longer than other's as I felt really bad for not updating, especially when you all leave amazing reviews, which I am so thankful for! I love you all! :D Review please :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently but I am really busy with schoolwork D: I'm so sorry, but I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Claire slowly fell to the ground, her hands gripping the wooden stake embedded in her chest. I stared, wide-eyed, at Oliver who stood behind her body. Amelie glided across the porch and knelt beside Claire, carefully avoiding the drops of blood. With a sigh, Amelie lifted her head and gazed up at Oliver, who wore an expressionless mask.

"Oliver, be grateful that you missed her heart", Amelie spoke, her voice deathly quiet.

"She...is she...ok?", I asked.

"I shall remove the stake soon and Claire will need blood to sustain her body. Hopefully, Claire will have control over herself when she awakens", Amelie replied.

I gazed down at Claire and winced as dark red blood oozed from the wound in her chest, surrounding the wooden stake. Carefully, I lifted her body into my arms and carried her inside the Glass House. Footsteps pounded down the hallway as I headed towards the living room, holding Claire close to me.

"Sha-oh my god, what happened!", Eve shrieked.

I gently placed Claire on the sofa and turned to face Eve, who stormed inside the room. She yelped as Oliver pushed past her, followed by Amelie. Michael entered the room a moment later, holding blood bags. He glanced at Claire and then at me, noticing my confused expression.

"I heard everything..", Michael mumbled.

Amelie placed a cold hand on my shoulder, staring into my eyes for a moment, before standing over Claire. She gripped the wooden stake tightly, momentarily pulling it and suddenly, she yanked. Claire's body arched as the stake was removed from her chest and her eyes snapped open, revealing crimson orbs that glowed. Two deadly fangs appeared, with an audible snap.

"The blood!", Amelie shouted.

Michael threw the plastic material through the air, causing the blood to slosh around inside and Claire's head snapped upwards. Her nostrils flared and a growl erupted from her mouth. I watched in horror and slight fear as Claire grabbed the bag and ripped through the plastic with her fangs. She gulped the crimson liquid and a moment later, threw the empty bag on the floor. Her gaze locked on me and with a smile, she slowly stalked towards me.

"Mine", Claire purred.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a careful step forwards, bringing me closer to Claire. Her eyes narrowed and confusion was etched across her pale face, because of my actions. Everyone around me became tense, also confused. I raised my hands and held them in the air, a sign that I wasn't going to hurt her. For a moment, Claire's eyes flickered brown and she gasped.

"Shane...", Claire whispered, extending her hand to mine.

"Claire. Listen to me. This isn't you...I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Please, fight what's inside of you", I spoke, my voice gentle.

Pain flashed across her face and she stepped backwards, pressing a hand against her chest and the other against her neck, gripping it.

"I'm trying...it's...I-", Claire mumbled, as she continued to walk backwards until her body hit the wall.

Suddenly, a portal appeared on the bare wall, shimmering and glowing. Myrnin stepped through, holding crumpled papers in the air, waving them around with his hand.

"I found the notes! Claire might be-", Myrnin said, a victorious smile on his face.

The smile soon faded as his gaze landed on Claire, who growled, low and vicious. Her crimson eyes pierced mine and I felt transfixed, unable to tear my eyes away.

"You're dead", She whispered.

**Poor Claire, I just realised how evil I actually am to her in this story...bahaha xD Review please! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! I'm really, really, really sorry about not updating for so long but I have my reasons. Firstly, I have been busy with school as it is one of the most important years {big exams at the end of the year}, I have been bombarded with homework and I also have to work on projects, which means I have barely any time to do anything other than work D: I love writing my story and I am so sorry about the delay, forgive me? :} Thanks everyone for being patient and I worked hard on this chapter, just for you guys. I hope you like it and I have read all the reviews lately, I'm happy people are enjoying this so much, thank you for all your support! Oh, for those who do not like the direction the story is going, I'm sorry but I have suffered with writer's block, badly :P Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Realisation crashed down on me and I stepped backwards, hands clasped over my mouth and nose. My body froze and I stared at the wooden floor with wide eyes. I could feel the gazes of everyone in the room, firmly placed on me. I closed my eyes and fought against the monster inside of me, locking it away, deep down. After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head, to glance at Shane. He avoided my gaze.

"Claire?".

My hands remained over my mouth and nose, as I stared across the room at Amelie. She smoothed the non-existant wrinkles from her knee-length skirt and moved her eyes to Oliver and Myrnin.

"I'm afraid we must leave, as we have important things to discuss. Michael...please, watch over Claire. I trust you to cease any trouble", Amelie spoke, before walking towards the bare wall, high heels clicking loudly.

A memory of Ysandre flashed through my mind and I pulled in a shaky breath, attempting to force the thoughts away. Amelie raised her hand to the wall and a portal appeared, shimmering and glowing. She disappeared through it, followed by Myrnin and Oliver. The portal snapped shut and the house became quiet.

"Shane...can I talk to you?", I whispered.

Shane opened his mouth but no words escaped, and he simply nodded. My arms hung at my sides as I silently glided past Michael and Eve, towards the stairs, Shane following close behind. Once we were both inside my bedroom, I quietly shut the door and leaned against the hard wood. A soft sigh blew across my lips and I gazed at Shane, who stood in the center of the room, his eyes locked with mine.

The silence seemed to last forever and I wanted to scream. I detested silence. It tempted the monster inside of me to break away from its chains and break the silence, with screams of my victims. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and buried the thoughts. I knew what I had to do. I opened my eyes and smiled slightly, as Shane stood closer to me. He stepped towards me again, decreasing the distance between our bodies.

"Claire...I missed you...I thought I would never see the real you, ever again", Shane spoke softly, brushing a stray hair away from my pale face.

I shivered from the warmth of his skin and realised, just how different we were now. He cupped my cheek, stroking my skin gently, a smile on his face. I listened to his heartbeat, which drummed inside his chest and echoed in my ears.

_'He's so close to me...', _I thought, feeling a familiar raw burn in my throat.

"I'm not the real me".

Shane's eyes narrowed and he stared at my expressionless face, confusion covering his own. After a moment, he slowly leaned closer to me and closed the distance between us. His lips barely brushed mine, soft and warm. Tears burned my eyes but I smiled through my tears.

"Shane, I need you to do something for me. It's really, really important that you do what I ask...", I spoke, my voice calm.

"Anything...I love you Claire", Shane mumbled, against my lips.

"I love you Shane", I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

After a moment, I pulled away, smiling as his heart pounded in his chest and my fangs snapped down, my vision slowly turning crimson. I lowered my head to his neck and gently pressed my lips against the warm flesh, breathing in the tantalizing scent. Before the monster took complete control of me, I raised my head and dragged my lips across his jaw line, his cheek and I placed my lips near his ear, my cold breath caressing his neck. Shane shivered and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his own. Closing my eyes, I turned my head, kissing his cheek softly, before returning my lips to his ear once more, my voice barely above a whisper when I spoke.

"Kill me".

**Mhuahaha, review please! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi everyone. Once again, I'm really sorry about the late update but I had another week of being bombarded with homework, project work and I was so tired each night, that I honestly had no energy to write. Thanks everyone for reviewing, following and adding to their favourites, it really means a lot. Oh and I have writers block kinda bad so..this chapter isn't one of my best D:**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Claire's words echo in my mind.

_'Kill me'._

A shiver ran down my spine as her lips brushed against my flesh, pausing where the pulse is strongest on my neck. I held my breath and slowly reached up and gripped Claire's shoulders. Suddenly, her hands slammed against my chest and I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet, until I landed on the floor with a thud. Ignoring the pain coursing through my body, I lifted my head to see Claire stalking towards me. Her eyes were wide and glowed a crimson red and two fangs glistened, menacingly.

"C-Claire?", I whispered.

Her eyes flickered brown and hope surged through me. But the hope disappeared as a growl erupted from her lips and her red eyes pierced my own, before she lunged towards me. Her body crashed into mine, pushing me flat to the ground with her on top of me, nails digging into the skin of my arms as she held me down. I struggled against her but my attempts were feeble.

Claire had no control over herself.

This side of her was a monster.

I needed her back. A gasp escaped my mouth as her fangs pressed dimples into my flesh.

"Claire!", I shouted.

A loud bang suddenly echoed around the room and I glanced over Claire's shoulder to see Michael and Eve standing in the doorway, horrified expressions on their faces. Claire's head whipped around and she growled loudly, rising to her feet. Eve's eyes widened and Michael pushed her behind him, his own eyes turned red and his fangs were bared.

"Get away!", Claire screamed.

She collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands, her body shaking. I staggered to my feet and winced at the pain in my body. Michael glanced at me, his eyes their normal shade of blue and shook his head as I stumbled over to Claire.

"Shane...don't", He urged.

A loud sob erupted from Claire and she lifted her head, to stare at me with tear-filled brown eyes. Her lower lip trembled and her fangs grazed them. Red sparks flashed in her eyes as I neared her and she slowly edged backwards on the floor.

"Stay away from me...please, just stay away. All of you", She mumbled.

Tears streamed down her face. My chest ached with longing to hold her in my arms. It was killing me to see her this way, fighting with herself. Fighting to control herself. Michael placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me out of the room, Eve following close behind.

"Michael, I can't leave her like this!", I shouted.

"Shane...please, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone...and I was serious about what I asked you. If you won't do it, then I'll find someone else or I'll do it myself", Claire spoke, her voice flat and emotionless.

The bedroom door slammed shut and I stood in the hallway, my body frozen. Claire wanted to die and she didn't seem to care. I couldn't lose Claire.

**Review? Please and thank you. God, I'm so tired, I spent about 3 hours doing homework today and I keep nearly falling asleep D: **


	37. Chapter 37

**Yay, another update :D**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

I collapsed against the hard wood of the door and slowly slid downwards, until I hit the floor. Tears burned my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I gulped down unnecessary breaths, pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my hands. The monster inside of me clawed at the surface of my sanity. I had been so close to biting Shane.

_'Shane...I'm so sorry'._

I was so close to hurting someone I love and I couldn't even control myself until the last moment. I was a danger to everyone. The words I had recently spoken to Shane, flashed through my mind. I slowly climbed to my feet and crossed the room to the large mirror in the corner. The girl in the mirror stared back at me with wide eyes. My hands flew up to cover my mouth, to stop the scream. Blood covered my clothes. A scream echoed in my mind.

I was a murderer.

_'You're a vampire, it's what you do', _A familiar voice spat.

"No...I-I...I'm a monster...a murderer", I whispered.

My eyes drifted to the mirror and anger and hatred bubbled inside of me. I reached forwards and smashed the glass. I glanced down at my blood stained clothes again and fresh tears welled in my eyes, slowly sliding down my cheeks. In a second, I had crossed the room and pulled open the wardrobe. I rummaged through my clothes and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt and boots.

_'Matches your mood perfectly'_, The voice laughed.

I hurried from the room, down the hallway and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. Tears continued to slide down my pale face as I stripped out of my clothes and stepped under the cold water, which had no effect on my body. After a few minutes, I switched off the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I quickly dried my hair and pulled a brush through it, before getting dressed.

Sighing, I grabbed the bloody clothes and dumped them inside the laundry basket as I headed towards the door. I unlocked it and crept down the hallway, not breathing. The heartbeats drummed in my ears and my fangs appeared with an audible snap. My vision clouded over with red and I paused on the stairs, attempting to control myself. Voices drifted from the kitchen and I listened to the conversation as my name floated out to me.

"Claire's dangerous now...everything she has been through, it's too much for her to handle", Michael spoke, his voice filled with remorse.

"What can we do?", Eve asked.

"Amelie told me something...she thinks that Claire has...lost her mind...because of everything that happened to her", Michael said.

"What?...You mean, she...Claire's insane?", Shane mumbled.

_'They're right you know...you're completely insane, Claire'._

The word floated through my head and as the conversation continued, I blocked it out. I blocked everything out and built a wall around my emotions. I knew what I had to do. Taking a deep breath, I flashed down the stairs and disappeared out the front door of the Glass House, my plan never to return.

**Review please :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh god, I am so sorry! School has been hectic lately...between homework and project work, I never have time to write and it's driving me mental! D: I'm really sorry everyone for not updating but I hope you enjoy this chapter...the story is kinda turning darker again...let's see where it goes :P**

**Amelie's P.O.V -**

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back in the leather chair and lightly tapped my fingernails on the desk. My thoughts were entirely focused on Claire and the problem we faced with her. She had changed ever since the incident with Francois and Ysandre, and I knew she was a danger to everyone around her, including herself. A shrill noise disrupted my thoughts and I picked up the phone, my gaze locking with Oliver who stood near my desk, arms crossed and a scowl on his pale face. Myrnin abruptly stopped pacing across the tiled floor and turned, the notes in his hand forgotten.

"Hello", I spoke, my voice calm, unlike my hidden emotions.

"Amelie...it-it's Claire. She...she's gone...she left the house a while ago and we don't know where she is..", Michael spoke, voice filled with fear.

A low growl emitted from Oliver and Myrnin simply raised his eyebrows, before his eyes drifted back to the crumpled paper in his hand. Claire was somewhere in Morganville and it was possible that she was unstable at the moment.

"Michael, stay at the Glass House. All of you. Claire may return, but I shall send my guards out to search for her. Thank you for informing me", I replied, before hanging up.

I dropped the phone on the desk and stood up, heading towards the blank wall. A portal soon began to appear and I watched as it shimmered and glowed into place.

"Myrnin, return to your lab. Search for anything related to Claire's...insanity, shall we call it? Oliver, return to Common Grounds. Also, do not allow any other vampire to learn about Claire's condition. We all know that she is hated by many and I fear the outcome would not be good...".

Both men merely nodded and climbed through the portal. The moment the portal disappeared and the wall returned to its blank shade of white, the large wooden doors leading into the office, burst open. I recognised one of my guards. His eyes locked on me and I noticed the panic inside of them.

"Founder, I came to inform you...three murders have occured in the last half hour. Two humans and one vampire".

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My mind was clouded, foggy. My eyes were locked on the lifeless body on the ground and the blood. There was so much blood. It stained the cement and my clothes. The overwhelming scent of the crimson liquid filled my nostrils and burned my throat, fueling the raging fire. I collapsed on the ground, my face buried in my hands, which marked my pale skin with the sickly sweet blood.

As I regained control over myself, I slowly put my hands in front of me and stared at the blood covering them. My eyes drifted to the body of a man, who lay motionless under the glow of the moon. His skin was deathly pale and I noticed a blue tinge to his lips. His face was turned away from me, the flesh of his neck exposed. A gasp blew across my lips as I saw the fang marks ripped through his skin, blood continuing to flow from the wound. My hands covered my mouth and muffled my scream.

_'He was a mere human. You're a vampire. You are the hunter...he was the prey. Wasn't he delicious? His warm, sweet, delicious blood that ceased the pain inside of you and quenched your thirst...remember how he screamed as you sucked his life away.'_

The voice echoed in my mind and I struggled against the monster, the monster which had killed innocent people and enjoyed it. The monster who had become a part of me and I could no longer control it. With a scream, I allowed myself to succumb to the beast. My eyes turned a crimson red and my fangs snapped down, deadly sharp and aching to rip through soft flesh.

_'You will never be the Claire you once were...she is gone, forever.'_

**Heh heh...yeah. Review? Speaking of reviews, I want to thank every single person who has reviewed my story, whatever chapter it was, I am really grateful and I appreciate it :) But...since this story has over 10,000 views {wow, I still can't believe it :O :D} I would like to get some more reviews, whether they are good or bad {I mean constructive criticism}. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, following etc...-Virtual hug- :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but this is a long chapter {yay} and I hope you enjoy it :D**

Claire's P.O.V -

The strong aroma of blood filled the air, drifting inside my nostrils from where it stained my clothes. I stumbled through the dark, quiet streets of Morganville and willed myself to remain in control over my vampire instincts. Tears burned my eyes as I glanced down at the blood on my hands. I was a murderer. I never wanted this to happen, but my mind was unravelling like a thread.

The word murderer, echoed through my mind and my legs moved with inhuman speed towards someone who could possibly help me. After a few minutes, I slowed and walked down the deserted alleyway, leading to Myrnin's laboratory. I pushed open the door and descended the steps, wincing as the wood creaked and groaned in protest. Memories of Francois and Ysandre filled my mind and I paused on the last step, my body frozen. My eyes drifted upwards and I watched a figure step from the shadows. His eyes widened.

"Claire?", Myrnin whispered.

I pulled in a shaky breath and stepped down into the lab, Myrnin's eyes locked on me. A slight smile tugged at my lips as I wandered across the lab to the large book shelf. I reached out and glided my finger along the spines of the books, the scent of old paper entering my nose. The scent of the blood, which covered my clothes and hands, overpowered any other smell and anger and self-hatred consumed me. Silently, I turned and faced Myrnin, my face emotionless.

"Myrnin, what's wrong with me?", I asked, softly.

"C-Claire...well, it seems that your mind...it has been greatly effected as a result of what you've suffered. I've been searching through my notes from when I was quite...unstable and-", He spoke.

"How do I stop it?", I questioned.

"I'm afraid I do not have an answer at the current time but, Claire you are strong and I'm sure you can overcome it...", Myrnin replied, his voice filled with hope.

"Myrnin, may I ask you a favour? I already asked Shane but...".

He remained quiet and a bubble of laughter escaped my lips, which startled him. Confusion was etched across his face and his eyes held fear and worry. The monster inside of me clawed to escape but I fought.

"Will you kill me?", I asked.

The silence that followed made me want to scream. Myrnin was as still as a statue, eyes locked with my own. He opened his mouth to speak but no words left his lips. A moment passed, before he took a hesitant step towards me. I hung my head and stared at a stain on the floor.

_'Kill him before he kills you', The voice taunted._

_'But...I want him to kill me...'._

_'No you don't. Free yourself of the pain you feel. I can make the pain go away...just let go'._

_'...ok'._

With a smile, I lifted my head and my vision turned red and my fangs snapped down. Myrnin gasped and stepped backwards, his hands raised in the air as a sign of peace. I chuckled and crouched into a fighting position and a growl erupted from my mouth. The only thought that ran through my head was, _'kill'._

"Claire, stop! Control yourself!", Myrnin shouted.

He stared at me and his eyes flickered to the bare wall on the other side of the lab. Before I could react, Myrnin flashed across the room and placed his hand against the wall. A portal appeared and I gazed over Myrnin's shoulder into what seemed like an office. For a moment, I regained control over myself but as quickly as it had happened, I was consumed by the monster in me. I snarled as a pale, grey eyed woman stepped from the portal into the lab.

Amelie.

Her cool eyes widened slightly and shock covered her face, but she quickly regained her composure. Suddenly, an overwhelming pressure weighed down on me and with a gasp, I collapsed on my knees. I attempted to move and the pressure painfully increased and I fell forwards onto the cold, hard ground. Tears burned my eyes, which returned to their normal shade of brown and my fangs disappeared inside my gums.

"Claire, you will stop this now. You have murdered two humans and a vampire, which is punishable by death. However, considering your...condition...you will not be executed. For now, you will remain in a cell, where you will not be a danger. Myrnin, a portal, please", Amelie spoke.

The pressure ebbed away as I silently climbed to my feet and I followed Amelie and Myrnin into the glowing portal. When my feet touched the ground, I lifted my head to see rows of empty cells and the memory of Myrnin, who was once confined in one of the cells, flashed in my mind. Our footsteps broke the silence as Amelie pointed to the cell at the end. I slowly stepped inside and the lock banged and clicked into place. A single tear slid down my pale cheek and I gripped the cold, metal bars of the cell. Amelie regarded me with an expression of remorse and she turned to leave. Myrnin shook his head sadly and followed. I was alone.

"I'm so sorry...", I whispered, to the darkness.

**Wow, well I hope you liked it! I'm so evil to Claire...mhuahaha! Please, please, please review! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm so sorry for not updating but once again, I was busy {I kinda had homework which I left until the last minute :P} Also, I'm sorry this chapter is short but I didn't want to leave you with nothing and I hope you like it anyway. Thanks everyone who has left reviews, followed and added to their favourite's, it means a lot! :D **

**Myrnin's P.O.V -**

It pained me to see Claire trapped behind the metal bars of the cell, which she now occupied. Her wide eyes, filled with fear and sorrow, locked with my own. After a moment, I pulled my gaze away and shook my head, in an attempt to rid my mind of the memories of the time when I was unstable. Without another word, I turned and followed Amelie through a portal, leading back to my laboratory.

Once my feet touched solid ground, I waved my hand over the portal and imagined Amelie's office. The moment it appeared, I stepped back to allow the Founder to leave but she remained as still as a statue, pale and beautiful.

"Myrnin, is there anything that can be done for Claire?", Amelie asked, lips pursed, eyes cool.

A sigh escaped my mouth, a common human gesture which I must have picked up from Claire. My thoughts raced around my head and I silently crossed the lab towards the large bookshelf. Dust appeared on my finger as I traced the spine of one of the many books, lining the shelf. Amelie's eyes watched me and when she spoke, her voice dripped with power, demanding to be obeyed.

"Myrnin. As Founder, I suggest you answer me. Now".

"My dear old friend, you will not harm me. I am much too valuable, if I do say so myself", I chuckled, turning my head slightly in her direction.

"Your mind is valuable", Amelie replied.

"Do you value our friendship?", I questioned, blowing dust from the cover of the book.

For a moment, I gazed at the particles that floated in the air around me but finally, locked my gaze with my old friend. She raised a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Of course, Myrnin. But...Claire is my priority now. And, I must also visit the Glass House, not talk of our friendship. I have known you long enough to see that you are avoiding the question. Now, once more, is there anything that can be done for Claire?".

I placed the book on the shelf and turned to face her, the smile faded from my face. The image of Claire inside the cell, locked away with the voice in her head for company, which I had also suffered, flashed through my mind. I imagined her mind crumbling until nothing remained. She helped me when I was in her position but now that it was reversed, it broke my cold, dead heart. Slowly, I opened my mouth to answer, my voice barely above a whisper but easily heard by a vampire.

"No".

**What's going to happen to Claire? Honestly, I don't even know yet! xD Review please, I really appreciate the reviews as it motivates me to keep writing and informs me of your opinion's, so I would love it if more people reviewed, considering how many people read it :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I love reading them :) I finally got a chance to update so I hope you enjoy :P**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

It seemed as if hours had passed, but I knew it was merely minutes. A single tear slid down my pale cheek and no more fell. A tiny spark of anger flickered inside of me as I released the bars of the cell and stepped backwards, until my back hit the solid wall. I slid down the bricks and landed on the cold, hard floor. The voice inside of my head returned, and I could no longer fight.

_'They locked you in a cage, like an animal.'_

_'It's for my own good...I...I'm dangerous now.'_

_'But it hurt you, didn't it? They left you here, all alone, with nobody for company. Nobody to talk to. You have no one.'_

_'I'm talking to you, aren't I?'_

_'I'm not real. I'm simply a voice in your head. I'm you.'_

_'I really am insane.'_

_'If you allowed your vampire side to control you, you will feel no pain. You won't have to suffer any longer. Just release yourself.'_

_'I can't. I'll hurt people. I could hurt someone I love...I don't want to be a monster!'_

_'They don't care about you! Nobody cares, you have no one! They left you here in a cell to rot away with your mind!'_

_'That...that's not true! People do care about me...Shane-'._

_'He'll never love you now. You're a filthy blood sucker. Shane hates vampires, remember?'_

I buried my face in my hands as tears welled in my eyes and streamed down my face. It couldn't be true. _Shane_. Shane loved me and he wouldn't leave me because I was a vampire. Suddenly, an image flashed through my mind. I was standing in the centre of a room, surrounded by the people I loved. One by one, they disappeared, until nothing remained.

"No, please! Don't leave me! No!", I screamed, jumping to my feet.

I lunged forwards and grabbed the bars of the cell. They couldn't leave me here, alone. _Alone_. The voice was right. I was completely alone and had nobody. No one. They didn't care. Of course they wouldn't care about me now. I was insane. The tears continued to slide down my face but a smile tugged at my lips.

_'If you think you're just a monster, then why don't you prove it?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You're a vampire. Act like one.'_

_'I...I-...ok.'_

With an audible snap, my fangs appeared and my vision burned crimson red. A bubble of laughter escaped my lips as I gripped the bars tightly in my hands and pulled. They snapped. I climbed out from the cell and imagined a portal, to Myrnin's lab. As I reached inside, I froze. My thoughts were still my own but my body was controlled by the vampire part of me.

_'You're mine'._

**Review? This chapter wasn't my best but you got to see more of Claire's insanity, with the voice inside of her head and stuff... :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you all like this chapter, it has been a few chapters since I had it from Shane's point of view so...here you go :)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

"Michael, I can't take it anymore! We need to go find Claire, it's been hours".

With a sigh, I grabbed the fabric of the curtain over the window in the living room and pulled it open, to see the sun had begun to rise. It rose slowly in the dull morning sky and I gripped the fabric tighter in my hand. The sun casted sunbeams in every direction and illuminated the town of Morganville, which meant the vampires needed to hide.

_'Including Claire.'_

"Shane, I've already told you. We can't. Amelie told me on the phone...it's too dangerous", Michael replied, as he placed his guitar against the wall.

I released the curtain and closed it once again, before I collapsed on the couch and buried my head in my hands. My thoughts were consumed with Claire and nothing else. What if she was hurt? Or worse? Does she really want to be dead? The questions raced around my head and I attempted to push them away. I leaned back into the cushions on the couch and closed my eyes, which were heavy from lack of sleep.

"Shane, you need to go sleep. Everything...", Michael sighed. "Everything will be ok".

"I doubt it. Claire...she won't let anyone help her...I-I don't know what to do. I love her, I can't lose her, Michael", I spoke, opening my eyes.

Michael glanced at me for a moment before sighing again and running a hand through his hair. Footsteps soon broke the silence that had followed and Eve entered the living room. She leaned against the door frame and yawned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Her hair stuck out at odd angles and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. Michael stood up and crossed the room, towards Eve. He kissed her forehead and she smiled slightly. My heart twisted as I thought of me and Claire, together.

"Hey. Did you get much sleep?", Michael asked.

"Not really. I can't stop thinking about Clairebear...", Eve said.

_'God, Claire. Where are you? What happened?',_ I thought.

"Come one guys...I'm sure Claire will be fine...she probably needs to be alone to think about things. I'm going to make breakfast. Eve, coffee?", Michael replied, as he walked past Eve into the hallway, towards the kitchen.

"Yes please! Shane, do you want something to eat? I can make bacon if you want...", Eve asked.

I slowly lifted my head and sighed as she stared at me sympathetically. She attempted a smile but it soon faded when I shook my head.

"Coffee?".

"Eve, I'm fine. Really. Thanks anyway", I replied, standing up and returning to the window.

After a moment, her footsteps disappeared and I was alone. I opened the curtain and gazed out at the glowing sphere that continued to rise in the sky. Claire was out there somewhere, unstable and a danger to herself or others. _'Claire, please be ok. I need you.'_

**Please, please, please review! :D It is greatly appreciated and I love to read people's opinions and stuff :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello! Yay for updating and a long chapter :D I hope you like and thanks so much for all the reviews, I love you guys :P**

**Myrnin's P.O.V -**

Amelie remained quiet for a moment, eyes closed as she processed the information. She opened her eyes and stared at me with cool, grey orbs, her expression emotionless. I watched as she created a portal and the living room of the Glass House appeared. The memory of Claire's cold, lifeless body laying on the floor, flashed through my mind but I quickly buried it away and returned my attention to Amelie.

"I must go and inform the members of the Glass House about Claire's...situation. Thank you Myrnin, I shall speak with you in time".

She disappeared in a swirl of darkness and I was alone. I glanced around the laboratory and my eyes focused on the microscope. In a blur, I flashed across the room to the lab table and peered into the eyepiece. With a sigh, I adjusted the focus and smiled slightly when I could clearly see the sample of my blood. It was completely clean, with no traces of the Bishop disease. Slowly, I stepped away and lightly tapped my chin with my finger. My thoughts raced around my head, searching for a cure to Claire's insanity.

During the dark time of my own insanity, I had used one thing to help me, even for a mere few hours. A gasp escaped my lips as I discovered the possible solution. Suddenly, I felt another presence inside the lab and my vampire instincts screamed at me. I turned around and my eyes widened at the girl who stood across the room. She crouched into a fighting position and growled, low and vicious. I couldn't control the hiss that escaped my own mouth. A smile appeared on her pale, beautiful face but it was nothing friendly. It was evil and taunting. For a moment, there was complete silence, until she spoke.

"I suppose I'll have to kill you, if I am to escape. Oh well".

"Claire, this isn't you. You need to regain control of yourself and fight against the monster inside of you", I spoke, gently.

For a moment, her eyes returned to their shade of deep brown. They were wide and filled with fear. She glanced around the lab, as if searching for something. My own eyes drifted towards the shelf containing what I needed. Claire's eyes followed my gaze and she hesitantly stepped forwards.

"Myrnin, can you help me? Before-", She spoke, her voice raspy, before she froze.

I watched as her eyes continued to flash red and brown and her fangs grew in length, grazing over her bottom lip. She was fighting it. Silently, I crossed the lab and frantically searched through the glass vials that littered the shelf. Many held odd coloured liquids, while some were empty. Dust particles floated in the air around me as I pushed vials and beakers aside, accidentally throwing one over my shoulder, out of frustration.

It smashed into hundreds of pieces on the ground and I glanced over my shoulder to see Claire stalking in my direction. She hissed and growled, fangs bared and eyes glowing red. I hurriedly returned my gaze to the shelf and searched for the one, specific vial. The sound of glass smashing, echoed in my ears. Eventually I reached forwards and grabbed the glass vial, holding it in the air in victory. Suddenly, a solid body smashed into me and I flew through the air, across the lab.

I landed on one of the lab tables, and the materials that covered it, now littered the floor. The scent of thick blood entered my nostrils and I glanced down at my hand to see glass shards protruding from my pale skin. I plucked them out and my skin quickly healed. A growl erupted from Claire who stood over me, her body shaking. Her eyes continued to change as she fought against herself. I quickly glanced around, searching for the glass vial, which I had previously been holding.

_No, no, no._

The red crystals lay strewn across the floor, surrounded by glass shards. A small spark of hope remained inside of me and I straightened up, flashing past Claire. I thumped down onto my knees and picked up the red coloured crystals.

"Myrnin!", A voice screamed.

I realised it was Claire but when I turned my head, she lunged at me. Our bodies collided and we rolled along the floor, each fighting for control. Claire hissed and a growl erupted from my lips, deep and low in my throat. Using my strength, I pinned her body on the floor beneath me and straddled her in a way that she could not escape. I placed my hand on her face and prised her mouth open, before using my other hand to drop the bitter-sweet crystals inside. Claire attempted to spit them out but I quickly pressed my hand over her mouth and tilted her head, until she swallowed. After a moment, her eyes opened and closed, to reveal brown eyes with large pupils. She blinked and gazed up at me, confusion etched across her face.

"Myrnin...what happened?", Claire whispered, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

With a sigh of relief, I climbed to my feet and helped a shaking Claire to her own. She glanced around the lab, from the broken glass, to the blood on the floor and back to me. I pulled her petite body against my own and she sobbed against my shoulder.

"It's ok. You're ok", I murmured. _'For now.'_

**Ok, so I hope you liked it and if you did, please review. It really means a lot and motivates me to continue writing :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews and I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of them but I really appreciate it :) Oh and thank you to the people following and adding to their favourites!**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

At last, I felt in control of myself, body and mind. My thoughts were my own and there was no trace of the voice, that haunted me. But the weight of everything crashed down on me and the tears seemed endless. Myrnin whispered soothing words in my ear and gently patted my back as I sobbed against his shirt. After a moment, Myrnin gripped my shoulder's and held me at arm's length. He stared at me with deep brown eyes, filled with concern.

"Claire, the crystals will last for a few hours at the most. I shall make more but now, you should go home", Myrnin spoke.

"Don't...let...me...go...a-alone...please", I mumbled.

A small smile appeared on his pale face and he crossed the lab, his hand holding mine tightly. I lifted my head and blinked my tears away to see a portal. With a gentle tug, Myrnin pulled me into the shimmering doorway and we were inside the living room of the Glass House. My eyes landed on Amelie, who stared at me with a shocked expression. Myrnin released my hand and crossed the room, mumbling words as an explanation.

I blocked his voice out. My gaze was now locked on Shane and my cold, dead heart cracked and shattered inside my chest. Shane was frozen by the window, his eyes filled with anger and disgust. From my peripheral vision, I noticed Eve and Michael near the doorway of the living room. _Shane_. He didn't want me. _Why would he?_ I've murdered people. I truly am a _monster_. Tears welled in my eyes and I stepped forwards, wanting, _needing_ to leave and be alone. But the pain was unbearable. I collapsed on my knees and buried my head in my hands, tears sliding down my face. I had never hated myself so much in my existence. Cold hands held my body and pulled me to feet but I pushed them away.

I blinked back tears and staggered from the room and stumbled up the stairs, towards my bedroom, ignoring the worried voices behind me. I slammed the door and locked it, before I forced my feet to move over to my bed. Sobs shook my body as I curled up my body on the soft blankets. The memories of the torture I had received at the hands of Francois and Ysandre flashed through my mind and I covered my mouth to cease my screams.

_'I wish they killed me'. _

Being a vampire was almost as bad as the torture I had endured. I was a cold, dead, blood-sucking monster. I wanted Shane. I needed him. Tears streamed down my face as memories of my human life raced around my head. The pain in my chest increased and I felt like I was slowly dying. I gulped down unnecessary breaths and pushed myself off the bed, until I was standing in front of my mirror. The girl in the mirror stared back at me with pure hatred. Blood stained my clothes and the coppery smell lingered in my nose, causing a slight burning sensation in my throat. I reached forward and pressed my hand against the cool glass, eyes wide as a thought entered my mind. Slowly, I pulled my hand away and stared at my pale skin, the image of blood covering it filling my mind.

My blood.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

Relief consumed me when I saw Claire appear in the living room, with Myrnin. Although that ignited a tiny spark of anger inside of me, I pushed it down. Claire was ok. My eyes travelled the length of her body, lingering on her blood stained clothes and then locking with her wide eyes. Suddenly, anger and disgust filled me, but it was not directed at Claire. _They_ did this to her. _They_ caused her to become like this. I hoped Francois and Ysandre rotted away in hell.

A loud cry startled me from my thoughts and my heart broke at the sight in front of me. Claire knelt on the floor, her head buried in her hands. Michael crossed the room and gently tugged her to her feet but she fought against him. Amelie and Myrnin shared a worried glance as Claire bolted from the room, Eve calling her name. I winced as her bedroom door slammed shut.

'_Oh god, she must have thought I was looking at her with disgust..._', I thought.

**Please review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello :) Thank you so much to everyone reading, reviewing, following and adding to their favourites! You're all amazing and I love you :D**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as I gripped the silver chain tighter in the palm of my hand. My skin was red and raw, sizzling and burning. I gritted my teeth, fighting against the pain. Afterall, I had endured much worse. The pain intensified as my flesh continued to burn and I opened my palm to stare down at the cross on the chain. It was the one I had received from Shane. Fresh tears appeared and I squeezed my eyes shut, causing the drops to stream down my face, and relived the memories of Shane and myself, together.

I remembered everything. Every kiss. Every touch. Every time he told me he loved me. But the happiness of my life was shattered and gone. I was broken. Split into tiny pieces, that would take too long to put together again. An image flashed through my mind, where I stood in a dark room, surrounded by the people I loved. They all disappeared until I was alone.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed at the chain in my palm and I raised it to my lips. I placed a gentle kiss on the cross, wincing as my lips painfully burned and then, used both hands to tie the chain around my neck. It rested against my skin and slowly began to burn, my flesh turning red. I ignored the pain it caused me and crossed the room, towards my wardrobe. Silently, I cried as I searched through the bundles of clothes until my hand pressed against the cool wood at the back of the wardrobe.

_'It's gone'_, I thought.

Frustrated, I grabbed the mountain of fabric in my hands and threw them on the floor, until nothing remained inside the wardrobe. It was completely empty. A low growl escaped my lips and I glanced around my room, eyes searching. Suddenly, I noticed the small black bag on top of my dresser. In a blur, I crossed the room and grabbed the bag, hurriedly opening it. I lay the items it contained out in front of me and surveyed each one.

Two bottles of silver nitrate. A small knife, coated in silver. A vial of...red crystals.

_'That's the bag I brought to Myrnin's lab...when I was a human. These must have been for him at the time",_ I thought.

I carefully placed the vial of crystals on my bed and returned to stare at the items I possessed. With a frown, I picked up the silver coated knife and twirled it in my fingers, my thoughts racing in my head. With a sigh, I dropped the knife and it landed on the floor with a dull thud. I dug the heel of my hands into my eyes and fought back my tears. The urge to scream was building inside my throat as the pain continued, physically and emotionally. After a moment, I let my arms fall limp at my sides as I made my decision. Suddenly, I noticed the voices downstairs and realised the conversation was centered on me. Shane's voice echoed in my ears and stabbed at my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Shane. I love you", I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.

I turned and my eyes landed on the knife, which lay on the floor. With a deep, shaky breath, I picked it up and held it above my wrist. The blade shone under the light, almost teasing. I pointed the tip of the blade downwards and plunged it into my skin. The pain erupted and I couldn't control the scream, which escaped my slightly burnt lips. Dark blood oozed from the wound. It was wrong, _all wrong._I quickly repeated the wound on my other wrist and dropped the knife. Footsteps pounded up the stairs and I glanced up at the locked door and back to my wrists. A small gasp left my mouth. The bleeding had stopped and my skin was healing. Anger and hatred bubbled inside of me and I lunged for the knife. I gripped it tightly and slashed at my arms, ignoring the banging on the door and worried shouts.

_'Why do they care!? _

"Claire! Please, open the door!".

My body froze and the knife slid from my hand, bouncing on the floor and sending blood drops splashing outwards. Shane. I heard his voice again and the tears slid down my pale face, seemingly endless. Suddenly, a loud bang reverberated around the room and I lifted my head to see a blurred Shane, running towards me. For a moment, I felt the warmth of his hands as they caught my falling body. Then I felt nothing at all. No pain, no hurt. _Nothing._

**Wow. Emotional chapter and kind of ...twisted? Hehe, oh how I love my strange mind... :} Also, don't worry..this story isn't over yet and I know I left it on a cliffhanger..mhuahaha! Anyway, I hope you all liked it and please, please, please review! x**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites :) Enjoy!**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

I held Claire's limp body in my arms, cradled against my chest and stared down at her pale, beautiful face. Her dark eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. Tears burned my eyes and blurred my vision as I held her tighter to my own body, my face buried in her hair. There was an agonizing pain in my chest.

"Is she-is she...dead?", I whispered.

"Claire's self-inflicted wounds are not fatally dangerous. Afterall, she is a vampire and her body is strong. The wounds will heal, with the help of blood and Claire shall be fi-...better", Myrnin spoke, as he plucked a glass vial off the bed.

He held it in the air and studied the shining red crystals for a moment, before he slipped the vial inside the pocket on his silk vest. I returned my gaze to Claire and the pain in my chest increased. My thoughts raced around my head, each one concerning Claire, the girl I loved more than anything. I just couldn't lose her. Eve's shaky voice pulled me away from my thoughts and grabbed my attention.

"Why is she..unconscious, if the wounds weren't dangerous to her...?".

"In my own opinion...Claire's mind was so troubled, that it is as if she has simply shut down. I suppose you could say that she is in a temporary coma", Myrnin replied, eyes filled with sorrow.

"Her wounds are healing, very slowly. She requires blood. Now", Amelie said, grey eyes cool and locked on me.

"I'll get a bottle-", Michael began, as he stepped away from Eve and towards the door.

"Fresh blood. It will heal the wounds much more quickly", Amelie spoke, her eyes still locked on me.

I pulled in a deep breath and carefully adjusted Claire's still body, so her back was pressed against my chest, my arms wrapped around her.

_'I have do this...it's for Claire. It's just like donating blood'_, I thought.

I gently pressed my exposed wrist against Claire's slightly parted lips and my heart sank when nothing happened. A shiver crawled up my spine, as I felt an added pressure from her lips and something grazed along my skin. _Fangs_. The moment the word flashed through my mind, a burst of pain exploded in my wrist. Claire's fangs had cut through my flesh like knives and she painfully sucked my blood. After a moment, a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over me and my hold on Claire's body loosened slightly.

"Do something! She'll drain him!", Eve shouted, but her voice sounded far away.

Suddenly, Claire's fangs pulled away from my wrist and I grimaced as blood trickled down my arm. My eyes blurred and I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. I blinked hard to clear my vision and all I could see was the floor, which rushed up to meet me as I drifted into the dark.

**Claire's P.O.V -**

I was numb. My body wouldn't, _couldn't_ move. Fear consumed me. Was I dead? Everything was dark..._so dark_. I was terrified but somehow, relieved at the same time. If I truly was dead, then it was for the best. I deserved death. I had murdered people, for my own benefit. All for blood. _Oh god. Blood. So much blood_. My blood. I had attempted to kill myself. Did I succeed? Is this what it felt like to be dead? To be trapped in the darkness, with nothing or nobody else for company. All alone. Doomed to succumb to the insanity once again. Doomed to relive the torture and the pain. Doomed to be alone, forever. I wanted Shane. I _needed him_. _No_.

He hates me now...but I'll always love him.

I would miss him, so much. I would miss Eve and Michael. I would miss Myrnin and his laboratory. I would even miss Bob, the spider. _Hell_, I would miss Morganville and everyone in it, even though it ruined me. But it had also made me into the person I was...before I was turned into a vampire. A blood-sucking, soulless monster. _Stop it!_ I should have fought harder. Yes, I was tortured but I could have learned to cope and move on from the memories, no matter how hard it was. I should have fought for my life, fought to get it back. I should have fought for my life, surrounded by the people I loved. _But I didn't_. I was _weak_. And it was too late.

It was too lat- A burst of warmth filled me and I could feel. I could feel flesh against my lips and I could feel the delicious blood as it ran down my throat, soothing the burning fire. Voices echoed in my ears, distant and faint but familiar.

"Do something! She'll drain him!".

Drain who? _Him?_ Who could it be...? At that moment, I knew it didn't matter. I was killing someone. I used all the strength I could muster and wrenched my fangs from the soft flesh of the person holding me. The excess blood trickled down my chin but I still couldn't move to wipe it away. The warm hands which held my body became loose and eventually limp. I breathed in deeply, the air unnecessary to my lungs but it provided me with the different scents. Shane's familiar scent filled my nostrils, along with the scent of blood. _Did I bite him?_ But then it no longer mattered, because I drifted into unconsciousness once again.

**Yay for a long-ish chapter! Once again, thank you for all the reviews. Want to leave them again? ;D **


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this {long} chapter and thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added to their favourites. You're all amazing :)**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

My eyes slowly opened and I blinked to clear my vision, confusion consuming me. I groaned as a wave of dizziness washed over me and a dull throbbing pain filled my head. I became aware of a painful sensation in my wrist and I glanced down to see that it was wrapped in bandages. The memory of what happened crashed down on me and I pushed myself off the bed, stumbling across my bedroom. I yelled as my knees wobbled and I fell forwards onto the floor, with a loud thud.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and the door to my room burst open, to reveal a worried Eve and Michael. I swore under my breath and staggered to my feet, small black dots dancing across my vision. Michael reached out a pale hand to grip my arm and guided me back to my bed. He gently pressed down on my shoulder and I collapsed onto the dishevelled blankets. Eve leaned down and touched my forehead with her palm and I silently raised an eyebrow. She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"He doesn't feel as if he is dying anymore...I can't say much for his appearance", Eve spoke, her lips pulled into a small smile.

I ignored her comment and unsteadily rose to my feet, only to have Michael push me back down, once again. He shook his head in disapproval and frowned down at me.

"Shane, you need to rest. You lost some blood but you'll be ok. Just rest", Michael ordered, heading towards the door.

"What about Claire? Is she..ok?", I asked, my thoughts racing.

Eve's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, her black painted lips forming a wide smile. Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled at her as he leaned against the door frame.

"She's ok! She woke up a while after you passed out , she seems...like her old self. Myrnin said that your blood healed her much more quickly", Eve replied.

"Wait...you said she seems like her old self. So, she's awake?", I questioned.

"Yes, she's awake! I think we have the old Clairebear back!", Eve squealed.

Suddenly, Michael's smile disappeared and stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Eve's waist. She gazed at him, puzzled and he sighed heavily. His gaze shifted between the both of us.

"Guys, we can't be so sure that's she completely ok yet. Claire went through a lot and I'm really worried about her. She may seem ok now but it could just be an act, so as not to worry anyone", Michael spoke, his voice low.

Silence filled the room and I breathed deeply, pushing away the negative thoughts that raced around my head. I forced myself to stand and stumbled past Eve and Michael, into the hallway. I glanced in the direction of Claire's room, to see the door wide open. Just as I stepped toward it, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see Eve shaking her head and she pointed to the staircase. Michael flashed past us and waited at the top of the stairs to help me down but I waved him away. I gripped the banister tightly and slowly descended the stairs, hushed voices filling my ears as I neared the bottom. All of a sudden, the door to the kitchen swung open and Myrnin entered the hallway.

He lifted his pale hand in the air and nodded slightly, before flashing inside the living room. As I passed the doorway, I watched him disappear into a portal. A soft voice grabbed my attention and I turned my head to see Claire. Her dark brown eyes locked with my own and her expression softened, rosy lips forming a smile. From the corner of my eye, I saw Eve and Michael enter the living room and the door shut behind them with a click. I returned my attention to Claire and noticed she had changed clothes. She now wore light jeans and a plain, dark blue t-shirt. No blood in sight, as there had been earlier.

Claire slowly, almost hesitantly, stepped towards me until a small amount of space remained between our bodies. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. Then she gazed up at me and I watched as a tear drop slid down her pale cheek. I reached out and wiped the moisture away with my thumb. Claire sighed softly and leaned into my touch. I was in shock. Claire was right in front of me and she seemed to be...herself.

"Shane, I'm so sorry", Claire whispered.

"What-", I began, but her cold finger pressed against my lips and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Please, just listen. I'm sorry. All this time, I continued to push you and everyone else away and I never realised how much I needed you. Even though the memories of...the torture and everything else that happened, won't go away...I'm ready to cope with them and learn to move on. I have to. I need to. I'm ready to accept myself as a vampire. But...I just hope you can accept me, Shane", She pulled in a shaky breath.

"I know you hate vampires and you have every right to hate me. I've murdered innocent people and I will never forgive myself for my actions. I'll completely understand if you're feelings for me have changed but I want you to know...I'll always love you. And if you do hate me now, then I'll have to learn to cope with that fact...just like I'll learn to cope with everything else. I'll be ok. I'm in control of myself now and Myrnin promised to help me...he knows what I'm going through. And Shane...I'm really sorry about drinking your blood but...thank you, so much for allowing me. You saved me, once again".

Without a second hesitation, I wrapped my arms around Claire's waist and pulled her body against my own. She gasped and froze in my hold but slowly, returned the embrace. A part of me noticed how cold her skin was now but the rest of me was screaming with happiness. Claire was finally in my arms again. _God, I had missed her._

"Shane...", She murmured.

"I love you. So much, it hurts. I hated to see you fight to control yourself. I hated every moment of it. I'll help you cope with what you've gone through and I'll always be there for you. Please Claire, believe me when I say, I love you. I could never hate you. Even if you are a vampire, I still love you. I always will...", I spoke softly.

I leaned against the wall, still holding Claire and slid downwards until I sat on the floor. Tears slid down Claire's face but I gently pulled her into my lap and kissed them away.

"Shane...", She sobbed.

"Ssshhh...everything will be ok now. We'll be ok", I whispered, holding her away to stare into her eyes.

Slowly, I wiped her tear-stained cheeks and cupped her face, slowly leaning closer and closer. Claire's eyes closed as I kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead and she sighed happily as I knotted my fingers in her dark hair. Her breath blew across my face, cold and delicious and I could no longer resist. Our lips crashed together.

**Yay! Finally, Shane and Claire are reunited :) Review please!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone! Firstly, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. It really means a lot and I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Secondly, I really hope you like this chapter :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

_My eyes slowly opened and confusion and fear consumed me. I glanced around the small, dark and empty room, grateful for my advanced vision. Paint peeled from the walls, the wooden floorboards were rotted and there was a single window, wooden planks nailed to it. Dust particles floated in the air. A gasp escaped my lips as the memories crashed down. I fought against the chains attached to both of my wrists and hissed in pain, as the silver burnt my skin. _

_'This can't be happening. This isn't happening. Please...don't let this be real', I thought._

_The door in the corner of the room slowly opened and my eyes locked on the figure, who loomed in the doorway. I breathed deeply, in an attempt to recognise the scent but it was useless. If I were human, my heart would have hammered inside my chest, against my ribcage. A growl erupted from my throat, when the figure stepped inside the room, floorboards creaking and groaning in protest. Laughter echoed off the walls and I froze. _

_"Well, well, well. I see you have awakened, Claire", Francois chuckled. _

_He raised his hand and lightly tapped his lip with a long, slender finger. His eyes scanned my body and then, locked with my own. A smile slowly appeared on his pale face, a fang protruding over his lower lip. I quickly averted my gaze and focused on another figure, who now stood in the doorway. Hatred coursed through me, along with fear, as I knew who it was. Ysandre strolled across the room and her high heels clicked loudly on the floorboards, the sound echoing in my ears. A small spark of courage ignited inside of me and I pushed my body against the wall, wincing as the silver burned my flesh, painfully. _

_"You're supposed to be dead. This isn't really happening...", I spoke._

_Ysandre stood in front of me, a hand on her hip, while she studied her manicured nails on the other. She slowly lifted her head to meet my eyes and smirked. In a blur, she reached out and grabbed my hair to pull my head upwards. She raised her arm and brought her hand down, nails slicing my cheek. A hiss escaped my lips and my vision turned red. My vampire instincts screamed at me and I could feel my mind begin to unwind. _

_'No, no, no', I thought._

_I fought to keep control over my mind. Memories of Shane, Eve, Michael, my parents and everything good in my life, flashed through my mind and I clung to them, desperately. But the memories were replaced with those of the time when I was tortured and a scream erupted from my mouth. _

_"Oh but it is happening, little Claire. You can never escape us...never", Ysandre whispered._

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up in the bed, the sheets a tangled mess around me. I gulped down unnecessary breaths and Shane's scent filled my nose and his voice echoed in my ears. Tears blurred my vision and slowly slid down my cheeks as I turned to Shane, who pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed and pulled my body against his own. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and continued to breath in his scent, which helped calm me down. Shane gently rubbed my back with one hand and dragged his fingers through my hair with the other, while he whispered in my ear.

"Ssshhh...it's ok. You're ok. It was just a dream, Claire".

"God Shane...it...felt...so real", I mumbled.

Shane moved his hands to grip my shoulders and gently pulled me away from him. He stared into my eyes, which were filled with so much love, my cold, dead heart felt as if it would burst. I slowly reached my hand out and traced my fingers across his face. He kissed my skin, when I paused on his slightly parted lips.

"It was just a dream. I won't let anyone hurt you, even if you are stronger than me now. I love you, Claire", Shane whispered, lips pulled into a smile, which I returned.

He pulled me into his lap, so I straddled him and I slowly raised an eyebrow. Shane wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my body flush against his own. My eyes widened and a small gasp escaped my lips. Shane leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I love you too, Shane", I spoke, my voice soft.

He kissed me and I melted into it, all thoughts and memories leaving my mind. I focused all of my attention on Shane. After a moment, I pulled away to allow Shane to breathe and I trailed kisses along his jaw line. A smile tugged at my lips, when he shivered and held me tighter. Suddenly, he pushed me down into the mattress and tangled blankets, before he rolled on top of me.

He bent his head and pressed his lips against my own, with a new sense of urgency. His lips parted and his breath huffed inside my mouth, warm and delicious. As the kiss deepened, I ran my fingers through his brown, shaggy hair and then, wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I pushed down my vampire instincts, focused everything on Shane and I let him make the memories disappear.

**Please review, they are much appreciated! I hope you liked this chapter and the little bit of Shane/Claire at the end. Hehe, I couldn't resist :}**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy with school and I also had exams D: Thankfully, I passed all of them. I hope you all like this chapter and thank you so much, for all the reviews :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

A few months had passed and I had learned to keep in control of myself. The nightmares had occurred often, but now, they faded away. Shane was always there for me and the fact that I was a vampire, didn't change his feelings for me. Our love seemed even more special. He constantly told me that he loved me and he was there when the memories crashed down on me. Shane brought me back and helped me to cope.

My friendship with Eve had grown stronger and she had an obsession with dressing me up in her goth clothes. I never objected. In fact, they did suit me with my pale complexion. Michael helped me with my new lifestyle and he helped me to cope with my vampire instincts. Afterall, he knew what it was like to be a young vampire and to fight against your urges. My thoughts were interrupted as a warm breath blew across the back of my neck and strong but gentle arms, wrapped around my waist.

"What were you thinking about? You always make a certain face, when you're thinking hard", Shane spoke.

I turned in his arms and rested my head on his chest, the steady sound of his heartbeat echoing in my ears. The sweet scent of his blood no longer affected me, although it did ignite the fire in my throat, slightly. But that was normal, according to Michael.

"Just everything. My life, you, Eve, Michael...how much you've all helped me", I replied, my voice muffled against his t-shirt.

I pulled away and gazed up at Shane, who smiled, his usual crooked smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips against my own and I revelled in the warmth. His arms tightened around my body and he pulled me even closer, so that no space remained between us. When we pulled apart, I sighed happily and glanced over his shoulder at Eve. She winked and stepped inside the kitchen, in all her goth glory.

"Hey Slacker, you were supposed to make dinner".

Shane rolled his eyes and pecked my cheek, before he stepped away and headed towards the fridge. I crossed the room and picked up the sports bottle, which I had previously been drinking from. As I dumped it inside the sink and began to wash the pile of dishes, Michael stepped inside the kitchen, his golden hair a tousled mess. Eve giggled and skipped towards him, while Shane rummaged inside the fridge. Using vampire speed, I washed the dishes, dried them and put them away. I headed towards the doorway but Eve stepped in front of me, her black painted lips pulled into a wide smile.

"Uh...what is it?", I asked.

Without a word, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stairs. Once inside my bedroom, she opened my wardrobe and began to search through my clothes, throwing fabric over her shoulder all the while. I watched in confusion, eyebrows raised and arms folded. Eve swore under her breath and turned to face me, a determined expression on her face.

"You, go get a shower. Quickly, please".

I blinked. She ordered me to get a shower. _'Do I smell or something...do vampires smell bad...?'_

"Ok...um, why?", I questioned.

"Please. Just do it. Trust me", Eve answered as she pushed me towards the door.

With a sigh, I gave up and decided to follow her...strange order. I flashed down the hallway and stepped inside the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped under the warm water, that sprayed down. After a few minutes, I turned off the water and grabbed a large towel to tightly wrap around my body. I picked up my clothes from the tiled floor and dumped them inside the laundry basket. Still filled with confusion, I unlocked the door and hurried back down the hallway, towards my bedroom. Eve was gone and I heard her voice from downstairs but I didn't focus on the words. My eyes locked on the clothes strewn on my bed. Slowly, I reached out and trailed my fingers across the fabric, a smile growing on my face.

_'Thank you, Eve',_ I thought.

**What is Eve up to, hmm? Please review :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror, lips pulled into a wide smile. My hair, which I had curled, bounced against my shoulders as I twirled, admiring my dress. The deep blue fabric clung to my waist and flowed outwards from there, to just above my knees. The thin straps on my shoulders, were almost invisible. It suited my complexion perfectly, along with my dark brown hair, with hints of red. There was a soft knock on the door and Eve peeped her head around the wood. Her eyes brightened and she smiled, as she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, wow. I knew that was perfect for you", Eve said, and clapped her hands together.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Eve. But...why did you want me to wear it?", I replied.

She lightly tapped her nose and placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me towards my desk. I carefully sat down and watched as Eve hurried from the room and returned a moment later, her make-up bag in her hand. _Uh oh_.

"Eve, why are you do-", I began.

Eve clamped her hand over my mouth and shook her head, eyes filled with determination.

"Don't ask. Just close your eyes and let me work my magic".

With a frustrated sigh, I closed my eyes relaxed in the chair, while Eve spilt the contents of the bag onto the surface of the desk and hummed happily. After a moment, a soft brush ghosted across my face. This continued for a few minutes and I began to notice voices downstairs. The words were difficult to understand as they spoke quietly and I couldn't determine who the voices belonged to, and Eve continued her humming.

_'What's going on?',_ I thought.

"Ok. You can open your eyes!", Eve announced.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced up at Eve, who smiled brightly and pointed towards the mirror. I straightened up and crossed the room in a blur, my dress flowing out behind me. A small gasp escaped my lips. Eve had perfectly applied black eyeliner and dark grey eyeshadow, which worked well with my pale complexion. I turned to face Eve and in a blur, I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her, careful to not hurt her with my strength. She giggled and returned the hug, before stepping back to admire her work.

"Perfect. Now wait here and don't move a muscle. That should be easy for you, considering you're a vampire", Eve said, with a wink.

She disappeared from the room and I obeyed her orders, but my thoughts raced around my head. Why would Eve go through all this trouble? Were we going somewhere and why? I sighed and plopped down on my bed, eyes drifting around the room. My gaze landed on the picture frame on the locker beside my bed and I reached towards it. Slowly, I traced my finger along the picture and my smile faded.

"Mom...dad...I miss you", I whispered.

Suddenly, I became aware of footsteps getting closer to my room and I quickly placed the frame back on the dresser. Eve opened the door and stepped inside. She grinned and held her arms out, before twirling in a slow circle.

"Well? What do you think?", She asked.

I stared at her dress with envy, but admired each tiny detail with my perfect vision. Eve wore a black corset, with buckles and chains and ribbons, paired with a knee-length skirt, which billowed outwards. Her black high heels, with skulls on the side, made her legs appear longer. Eve's jet black hair hung in waves past her shoulders. As usual, her makeup included heavy eyeliner, down to the black painted lips.

"Wow, Eve. You look...amazing", I said, smiling.

She squealed and lunged forward to grab my hand and dragged me from the room, down the hallway and towards the stairs. We stopped at the top of the staircase and Eve turned to face me.

"Ready?", She asked.

"For what?", I questioned.

"You'll see".

**Mhuahaha. What is going on? Please review, I love reading people's opinions and whether they like chapters or not :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with school and Christmas shopping. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews :D**

**Shane's P.O.V -**

The moment the girls disappeared from the kitchen, I closed the fridge and opened the door, which would lead into the pantry. It was pitch black and I blindly waved my hand in the air, until I caught the long piece of string. I pulled and the light bulb above my head, flickered on and my eyes adjusted to the brightness. The pantry was filled with shelves of ancient cans of food and glass jars of strange substances. Dust particles floated in the air and I coughed as I stepped further inside the room.

"Mikey, I thought the stuff was in here!", I muttered.

"They're in the boxes, in the corner", Michael replied, standing in the doorway.

My eyes searched the room and landed on two, large cardboard boxes. I hurriedly picked one up and carried it over to Michael, before retrieving the second box. Once they were placed on the table in the kitchen, I kicked the pantry door shut and grabbed a knife from the cupboard.

"Do you think we'll be finished in time? Myrnin still hasn't arrived with the cake...I just hope he didn't blow it up or something", Michael spoke, eyes drifting towards the ceiling, where the girls would be upstairs.

"We'll get it done and Count Crackula should be here any minute...hey Mike...I need your vampire speed", I said, as I ripped through the seal on the boxes.

Michael raised an eyebrow but silently took the banners from my hands and flashed from the kitchen. I grabbed another banner from inside the box and stepped onto a chair, to hang it above the doorway. Suddenly, heavy footsteps pounded down the hallway and the door burst open. I yelled as the chair toppled over and my body crashed to the floor. There was a panicked squeal and I pushed myself off the ground, to slowly turn and glare at Eve. She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head, a red blush appearing under her white make-up.

"Whoops...".

"Yeah, whoops", I growled.

As I staggered to my feet, Michael entered the kitchen, with a confused expression. Eve busied herself with the decorations inside the boxes and attempted to control her bubbling laughter. She risked a glance in my direction but quickly averted her gaze to Michael, her black lips pulled into a wide smile.

"What happened?", He asked.

"Nothing. Let's just finish decorating before Claire-...Eve, where's Claire?".

Eve sighed and shook her head. "Calm down, she's in the shower".

"Ok, well we need to get changed before Claire comes downstairs, but the decorations still need to be put up", I sighed.

"The living room is finished and I put some up around the hallway...Eve do you have the food?", Michael replied.

Eve's jaw dropped and she hurried towards the fridge, mumbling under her breath. She pulled open the freezer and pieces of ice spilled onto the floor, but she ignored it and continued rummaging around. After a moment, she pulled out three boxes of frozen pizza and a variety of frozen food, in bags. Michael flashed towards her and caught them before they could fall and Eve smiled, gratefully. She dropped them onto the table and turned to the stove.

"If Eve is cooking, we're doomed", I mumbled.

"Shut it, Collins. Right...you two, go get changed", Eve ordered, before returning her attention to the food.

I exchanged a glance with Michael, who sighed and headed towards the door. Silently, I followed after him, my thoughts racing around my head. We had to get this right. Claire deserved it. A smile tugged at my lips as my thoughts centered on Claire. As I climbed up the stairs, I patted my jean pocket, where the small, square box was safely hidden inside the fabric.

**Please, please, please review! It is greatly appreciated and you shall all receive giant virtual hugs and cookies and...sorry, I'm slightly hyper :}**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi everyone. Firstly, thank you so much for all the reviews on each chapter, it really means a lot and I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of them. Secondly, I have had bad writers block and this chapter is seriously, not my best work. I'm not happy with it but it's the best I can do and hopefully, the next chapter will be much better and up to the standard I wanted it xD **

**Shane's P.O.V -**

A few minutes had passed and I began to set the table in the kitchen with plates of food and snacks, as Eve instructed. Michael finished the last of the decorating and even hung a few fairy lights inside the living room, which had been hidden at the bottom of the boxes. He entered the kitchen and glanced down at his watch, eyebrows furrowed. Obviously, Myrnin had not arrived with the cake. I placed plastic cups on the counter and leaned against it, arms folded.

"He should've been here by now, the girls will be downstairs in a few minutes", Michael muttered.

Suddenly, voices could be heard from the living room, followed by footsteps. The door of the kitchen burst open and Myrnin strolled inside the room, a box in his hands. He carefully set it on the table and turned to face us, clapping his hands together. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands in my pockets, fingers resting lightly on the small box hidden inside.

"Where's Claire?", Myrnin asked, a long, pale finger tapping his chin as he inspected the food.

"Getting dressed and it's about time you got here. We've been waiting for ages", I replied.

I froze, when the door swung open but visibly relaxed when Amelie stepped inside the kitchen, in all her icy glory. My eyes widened slightly as I hadn't been expecting her. She stood beside Myrnin, eyes closely monitoring his actions, which he noticed and smiled widely.

"My dear friend, do you not trust me to behave?", He questioned.

"When do you ever behave, Myrnin?", Amelie spoke, a small smile on her lips.

With a sigh, I pushed myself off the counter and headed towards the door and walked down the hallway. Footsteps could be heard from upstairs and before I entered the living room, I noticed Eve standing at the top of the staircase. My gaze shifted to Claire and my breath hitched in my throat, eyes widening. Claire's dress hugged her curves in all the right places and suited her perfectly, especially with her pale skin. She smiled and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. I didn't even think that a vampire could blush.

Eve linked her arm through Claire's and together, they descended the stairs, high heels clicking. Michael entered the hallway, followed closely by Myrnin and Amelie.  
His eyes landed on Eve and she winked at him, as she jumped off the last step and bounded into his arms. I extended my hand towards Claire and she gently accepted it, her skin cool against my own. She carefully stepped down from the stairs and I pulled her body against my chest, releasing her head to wrap my arms around her waist. I lowered my head and placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

"Happy Birthday", I whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Claire", Everyone spoke.

"B-birthday? I thought that since I'm a vampire, I couldn't celebrate-", Claire began.

"Oh, who cares? We're celebrating so get over it", Eve chuckled, pulling her from my arms and wrapping her own around her, in a tight hug.

Claire laughed, soft and light but returned the embrace. I watched as she received hugs from everyone, even Amelie. Eventually, we all went inside the living room and Claire gazed around at the decorations, a wide smile on her face. Michael pressed play on the cd player he had brought downstairs and plugged it in and the music played softly in the background. Eve hurried up the stairs to her bedroom and after a moment, returned with presents, wrapped in brightly coloured paper. Claire sighed and shook her head, but accepted each one. Michael had bought her an iPod, which she objected to and attempted to give back to him.

"Purple isn't really my colour", He laughed.

Claire huffed but hugged him tightly and repeatedly thanked him. Eve giggled and handed over a neatly wrapped present, which was a t-shirt, with the words 'I Bite', and a make-up palette. I was about to reach inside my pocket, when Myrnin jumped up and down, waving a black, rectangular box in the air. Amelie raised her eyebrows and shook her head, her expression annoyed but also amused.

"Happy Birthday, Claire. It is from the both of us, I hope you'll like it", She spoke, her voice soft.

"Thank you..", Claire mumbled, as she opened the box.

A small gasp escaped her lips and I leaned over to get a closer look, wondering what it could be. A gold necklace lay inside the rectangular box, a small heart-shaped locket hanging from the chain. Claire slowly lifted it into the air and inspected it, eyes filled with awe.

"Oh..wow. Thank you, it's beautiful", She said, placing the now empty box on the coffee table.

"Shane, can you help me put it on?", Claire asked.

I carefully took the necklace from her hands and hung it around her neck, securely fastening the chain into place. She turned and smiled up at me, before reaching up to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Now for Shane's present", Eve squealed, obviously excited to see what I had bought.

I smiled and reached inside my jean pocket, but just as I was about to pull the box out, the doorbell rang. The sound echoed through the house and silence filled the room, the only noise from the cd player. I noticed Amelie exchange a glance with Myrnin, who's good mood seemed to have disappeared. Claire's eyes narrowed and she flashed across the room, to the doorway. She gazed over her shoulder, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I'll get it, stay here".

**So...yeah. I'm really sorry about how bad this chapter turned out /).(\ **


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi everyone, I enjoyed writing this chapter and it is long, so I hope you like it :) Thanks for all the nice reviews on the previous chapters.**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

With quick movements, I slid the locks out of place and pulled the door open slightly, to see a cloaked figure standing on the porch, as still as a statue. He slowly lifted his head, lips forming a smile and I noticed the gleaming of fangs. His eyes were black, with sparks of red and filled with fury and hatred. A growl formed, deep in my throat, as he continued to stare at me from underneath his hat. After a moment, he raised his arms and carefully pulled off his leather gloves, before placing them inside the pockets of his black, leather coat, which billowed out around him.

"Greetings, Claire. I'm sure you were expecting me..", The man spoke, his voice low and deep, thick with an accent.

"Who are you?", I questioned, fear prickling at my body.

He chuckled. "I am Victor. Brother of Francois".

A gasp escaped my lips as the memories crashed down on my body and consumed me. My body shook and I mumbled incoherent words under my breath. I could feel the pain that had been inflicted on me. The torture. _Why was this happening?_ I had learned to control myself and to cope with what happened. Why did it feel as if I was back in that room, with Francois and Ysandre. I blinked through my tears and lifted my head to see Victor, crimson eyes glowing and fangs bared. He flashed towards me, his hat drifting towards the ground in the process and I slammed the door shut and stumbled backwards, body shaking uncontrollably.

"Claire!".

I turned my head to see Myrnin and Amelie hurry down the hallway, towards the front door, which burst open and hit the wall with a loud bang, that echoed around the house. Victor stood in the doorway, eyes burning with anger and a growl erupted from him. He stepped over the threshold, eyes locked on me and began to stalk in my direction. I collapsed onto my knees, the painful memories becoming too much for me to handle. Tears slid down my cheeks, in thin rivulets and I could feel every ounce of my control slipping away from my grasp. A warm hand touched my shoulder and I jerked away, a whimper escaping my lips.

"Claire, look at me", A voice spoke.

I lifted my head to see Shane, who glanced over at Victor and returned his gaze to me. He slowly reached his arms out and I sagged against his chest, as sobs racked my body. Myrnin's voice pulled me from my thoughts and allowed me to fight the memories away.

"Victor, it's been years. What brings you to Morganville?".

"Ah..Myrnin, you old fool. How have you been, still fawning over that woman? What was her name...Ada?", Victor replied, an evil glint in his eye and lips pulled into a smirk.

Myrnin's shoulders sagged and he turned away, head bowed, brown curls hiding his face. Amelie glanced at him, her expression worried and that was all Victor needed. One simple distraction. He pulled a wooden stake from a hidden pocket inside his leather coat and embedded it inside Amelie's chest. Her eyes widened and a choked sound left her lips. Myrnin snapped out of his daze and cried out as he caught Amelie's falling body. He gently lowered her to the floor and snarled at Victor, who merely chuckled and returned his attention to me. I rose to my feet, along with Shane and I noticed Michael in the doorway of the living room. He stood in front of Eve, in a protective stance, fangs bared and eyes flashing red.

"Claire!", Myrnin screamed.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Victor coming in my direction and noticed a flash of silver in his hand. I turned towards Shane and placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away from me and into Michael. They stumbled backwards into the living room and Shane screamed my name. Before I could turn to face Victor, pain shot through my body, emanating in my abdomen. The screams of Shane, Eve and Michael echoed in my ears. I lowered my gaze to see the blade of a silver knife protruding from my stomach, the handle pressed against my back, held by Victor. After a moment, he twisted the knife and pulled it from my body. I screamed and clutched my stomach, the thick scent of my blood filling my nostrils.

"You're young. Your body will heal slowly. All the better for me...I can kill you quickly", Victor spoke, twirling the silver, blood covered knife in his fingers, oblivious to the burn marks on his skin.

I gritted my teeth as the wound healed, the muscle and skin growing back together and slowly lifted my head, meeting his gaze. With a deep breath, I staggered to my feet, much to the shock of Victor. Myrnin gazed at me worriedly but I simply nodded my head, as a sign that I was ok. I had suffered much worse pain and as a human. I could handle the pain. It was the memories and losing my self-control that was killing me.

"Why..do you..want to kill..me?", I asked.

Victor's eyes narrowed and his eyes flared crimson red. He dropped the knife onto the wooden floor and I watched as drops of blood, my blood, splashed outwards from the blade. I met his eyes, his red, anger consumed eyes. He pulled one leather glove from his coat pocket and carefully placed it on his right hand. With a chuckle, he reached down and lifted the bottom of his black pants upwards, revealing his pale leg. A black strap was tied around his leg and he released an object from it, dropping the fabric of his pants.

"Claire, run! I need to care for Amelie", Myrnin yelled.

I ignored his words and focused on Victor, who pointed a gun at me, his finger lightly touching the trigger. My body was frozen in place and I felt no fear for my own safety, only fear that the people I loved would be hurt. But I needed to hear his answer.

"Francois and Ysandre, they wanted revenge for the death of Bishop. I knew of their plans to capture and kill you, knowing that you are of importance to Amelie. It is your fault that my dear brother ceases to exist. When I learned of his death, I swore I would get my own revenge!".

His finger tightened on the trigger and Shane's scream echoed in my ears. Suddenly, my body was falling towards the floor and two gun shots were fired. My eyes closed as I waited for the pain of the wounds. But I felt nothing, apart from the pain of my earlier wound, inflicted on my stomach. The smell of blood entered my nostrils and my eyes slowly opened, fear consuming me. I pushed myself off the floor and turned to see Shane, collapse.

I crawled over to his shaking body and gasped, tears sliding down my face. The bullets had embedded themselves inside his chest and blood pumped from both wounds. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at me, a small smile tugging at his blood covered lips. I placed my hand on his cheek and winced at how cold he felt. We were the same temperature.

"Shane..", I whispered.

**Once again, my mind has produced this sad and cruel writing...heh..review please :P**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters. I hope you all like this chapter as I worked hard on it and although it's sad, I still hope people enjoy it :P**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

A tear drop slowly slid down my cheek and splashed onto Shane's, as I gently placed his head in my lap. He stared up at me, tears welling in his own eyes and he reached for his jean pocket. I watched him retrieve a small, square box and he weakly gripped my hand, to place it in my palm. A small gasp escaped my lips, once I realised what the box contained. Shane used one hand to hold mine and with the other, he popped the lid open and gave me a weak, small smile. The tears streamed down my face now, uncontrollable and sobs racked my body.

"I...was so...nervous...I...was...afraid...you...would...say no...", Shane spoke, between deep breaths.

"Ssshh...the answer is obviously yes...Shane...please, hold on", I whispered, leaning down until ours foreheads touched.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Myrnin pull the wooden stake from Amelie's chest and her body arched upward before she slumped to the floor. The blood covered stake landed with a thud, the sound echoing in my ears, along with the cries of Eve and whispers of Michael, who attempted to console her but tears slid down his own cheeks. My eyes flickered to the open door and anger and hatred bubbled inside of me. Victor had escaped. I focused on Shane, who sucked in a deep breath and gazed up at me, his hand weakly squeezing mine.

"Come...here", He whispered, eyes filled with love and pain.

Our lips touched gently at first, almost shyly but soon deepened. The memory of my first kiss with Shane flashed through my mind and my tears mingled into it, leaving a salty taste in my mouth. Shane kissed me with an unfamiliar sense of urgency and with a painful realisation, I knew that this would be the last kiss we would share.

We pulled apart and I buried my face in his neck, noticing the coldness of his skin and breathed in his scent. I didn't want to forget anything about him. I needed to remember.

"Claire, I love you...please...wear the ring...for...me...I...love you", Shane spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Shane. Always...", I whispered.

Suddenly, he gasped and his deep brown eyes slowly closed, his hand sliding from mine. I stared down at his peaceful expression and then at the ring inside the box. It was a gold ring, with one shining diamond in the centre and I slowly slid it onto my finger on my left hand. It fit perfectly and I closed my eyes, as memories continued to flash through my mind. He was gone, yet I couldn't comprehend that fact. I didn't want to believe that Shane was really gone. I didn't want to believe he was dead.

"Amelie...she can...she can change him...", Eve sobbed, clutching to Michael's shirt.

"I'm afraid she is far too weak at the moment...ah, Michael. Could you please bring me blood?", Myrnin murmured.

He turned his gaze to me but I continued to stare down at Shane, through blurry eyes. I carefully pulled his lifeless body into my arms, not caring about the blood that covered my clothes and my hands. Slowly, I rocked back and forth with Shane pressed against my chest, my face buried into the crook of his neck. My heart had completely shattered inside my chest and the pain I felt was unbearable.

"Claire...maybe Amelie can turn him into a vampire, once she regains her strength", Michael spoke, his voice soft but laced with sadness.

"No. I won't let him become a vampire. Even though he loved me, I knew it was hard for him to completely accept me as a vampire. His past is filled with horrible memories of our kind and I swear, I won't put him through the pain of becoming one..he would hate it. Just...just leave him alone. He's gone...he's dead".

The house became silent and it was deafening. I could feel my grasp on sanity slowly unravelling and with a deep breath, I pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Shane's lips, before I gently lay his body on the floor. As I rose to my feet, I winced at the sight of the blood that covered the wooden floorboards and my clothes and hands. The scent lingered in my nose but had no effect on me. Eve stared at Shane's body with wide, tear filled eyes and she sagged against Michael, who kissed her forehead and buried his face in her jet black hair.

The salty scent of tears hung heavy in the air, along with the blood and I held my breath. Myrnin placed the straw from the sports bottle into Amelie's mouth and helped her consume the liquid. After a moment, her eyes opened and she pushed his hand away, the wound in her chest quickly healing. I became aware of the tingling sensation in my abdomen but the wound did not concern me. Nothing concerned me at the moment, apart from one thing which I would succeed in doing.

With one more glance at Shane's body, I retrieved the silver knife, covered with my blood and ignored the burns the silver inflicted on my skin. I stalked towards the open door of the Glass House, the knife held tightly in my hand, the blade slicing my skin and my vision slowly turned red and my fangs appeared. I blocked out all of my emotions, except for the burning anger and allowed it to consume me.

"Claire! Where are you going!?", Michael and Eve shouted.

"I have a vampire to kill", I murmured, before I disappeared in a blur from the Glass House and into the dark, quiet streets of Morganville.

**I'm so sorry for killing Shane D: But I have my reasons. This story was always supposed to be tragic and I knew that a happy ending would not be suitable, considering the events that have occurred throughout the story and I have thought about it over and over. I've finally come up with a few ideas for the ending and they will most likely be sad and tragic. Maybe I'll try to come up with a..kind of.. happy ending. Also, before you ask..yes, Shane is dead and no, he will not be turned into a vampire. He's gone :o Anyway, please review and I hope you liked it :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks so much to everyone who has left a review, followed and added to their favourites. It really means a lot and considering I haven't uploaded in a few days {as a result of being busy and sick with a cold..blegh} I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all like it :) By the way, if there are any grammar mistakes or something doesn't sound right, it is most likely due to the fact that I wrote this at 1:30am...so I only finished it a few minutes ago haha :P**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The sky was a vast expanse of inky blackness, with shining stars and the full moon glowed, casting an ominous glow over Morganville. My shallow, unnecessary breaths formed wispy clouds in front of my face as I walked, high heels clicking on the pavement. After a quick debate with my thoughts, I reached down and pulled them off, throwing the noisy shoes towards an alleyway.

Victor's scent invaded my nostrils once again and I resumed my hunt for him, the silver knife clutched tightly in my burning, bleeding hand. Shane's face flashed through my mind and I fought the urge to collapse on the cold, hard ground and cry, until there were no more tears to shed. Even if I died in the process, which wouldn't even bother me in the slightest, I would avenge his death. Victor would pay, with his own life and I would make him suffer.

I was quickly pulled away from my thoughts, when Victor's scent began to fade. In a blur, I changed directions and ran until his familiar and disgusting stench filled my senses. He was heading towards the borders of Morganville.

_'You're not getting away that easily'_, I thought.

After a moment, I reached the borders and could clearly see each word that covered the large sign, one side welcoming and the other, practically daring people to attempt to escape. My gaze focused on Victor, a silhouette under the moonlight. His long, leather coat lazily drifted sideways from the slight breeze and the hat on his head obscured his face from view. The air around us was thick with hatred and anger.

I gripped the silver knife tighter in my hand, wincing slightly as it cut deep into my palm, my thick blood slowly oozing from the wound. The silver which coated the blade burned my skin and I gritted my teeth, finding myself grateful for the pain. It distracted me from my jumbled thoughts.

"It's such a pity about that human. I'm positive his blood would be exquisite...such a waste", Victor spoke, with a dark chuckle and a shake of his head.

His hat slowly drifted towards the ground, back and forth, side to side, like a snowflake. A growl erupted from my mouth and I crouched, my dress flowing out around my body. For a second, my eyes locked on the golden ring on my finger and an agonizing pain shot through my body, forcing a whimper to flow over my lips. Memories flooded my mind and the building pressure of the pain I felt increased. I had attempted to block out my emotions but they had seeped through the cracks in the wall I had built around them. Shane was dead. He was gone.

"You will die!".

The roar echoed in my ears as my body flew through the air, the blood stained knife sliding from my grip and I blinked, unable to register what had happened. My body hit the pavement hard, scraping my skin which quickly healed but my head hit the ground with a sickening crack. The scent of my own blood filled my nostrils and black dots danced across my vision. I lay still, unable to move or even think clearly over the excruciating pain in my head. The wound was healing slowly and my breathing was ragged, as I waited for the pain to subside.

Victor had caught me when I was engaged in my thoughts, too distracted by my broken heart and the image of Shane's cold, lifeless body. He would not gain that advantage again. With a deep breath, I blinked to clear my vision and pushed myself off of the ground, gaze scanning around me for the knife. When Victor had thrown me through the air, it had fallen from my grip as I was unprepared for the attack.

"Pay attention, Claire. It shall be more enjoyable if you fight back", Victor taunted.

I snarled, an animalistic sound, from deep within me, the source being the monster I had learned to control. A slow smile spread across my face and a bubble of laughter blew across my lips, as I released my inner demon. There was no reason for me to keep control. My cold, dead heart was broken beyond repair inside my chest, a once vital organ, now useless. Victor was much older than me as a vampire, meaning he would be much stronger than me and more clever, when it came to fighting. But, nevertheless, I would thrive to kill him.

"I love you, Shane", I whispered.

My fangs elongated and my vision turned crimson red, the colour of blood. _Shane's blood_. I could still smell it. It stained my dress and my hands. He was _gone_. He was _dead_. It was my fault. The bullets had been meant for me and I wish I could rewind the clock, to before my life crumbled and fell apart. The ring on my left hand glittered softly under the moonlight and I raised it to my lips, placing a soft kiss upon the diamond. Maybe I would join Shane in death.

I turned to face Victor, the breeze swirling my hair around my face and my stained dress lifted with the wind, the soft fabric brushing against my legs. Victor smirked as he lunged towards me and I noticed the shine of the silver knife in his hand. My legs instinctively moved, stepping away from the oncoming path of the blade heading for my chest, but for a moment, I hesitated, thoughts racing around my head. _Should I let him kill me?_ I could be with Shane and escape the pain I felt.

_'No, I need to avenge his death. I have to kill Victor for what he has done'._

But it was too late. The blade shone in a threatening manner as it raced towards my chest, aiming for my cold, dead, broken heart.

**Whew...well...all I can say is that my mind is f***ed up at times {pardon my language} heh heh. I suppose that's what happens when you stay awake at night just to write but oh well ^_^ Please review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hi everyone, I hope you all like this chapter. It's slightly shorter than the previous chapters but I had slight writers block, sorry /).(\**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Before the knife could be embedded in my chest, I used inhuman speed to reach out and grip Victor's wrist in my hand. I twisted until the sound of bones snapping echoed around me. Victor hissed in pain and released the knife, the silver blade shining under the moonlight as it flew through the air and landed with a dull thud on the ground. He cradled his injured wrist to his chest, eyes burning with anger and with a snarl, he bared his gleaming fangs.

With a ferocious growl, I bared my own fangs and slowly edged towards the knife, which lay on the ground, forgotten by Victor and dried blood covered the blade. Suddenly, Victor chuckled as he held his wrist in the air and experimentally turned it. The bones audibly clicked into place and my eyes widened, when he lunged at me, leather coat flowing out behind him. I turned, eyes locked on the knife and hurried to retrieve it.

Victor landed on the ground, once I had moved aside and a low growl erupted from him. His hand wrapped around my ankle and he yanked, pulling my body towards the hard ground. Without glancing behind me, I lifted my bare foot and kicked, silently wishing I had kept the high heels on. Victor groaned and his hold on my ankle loosened slightly, just enough for me to pull away from him. I scrambled towards the knife, ripping the fabric of my dress on small pebbles.

My fingers brushed along the blade of the knife and with my other hand, I pushed myself further towards it. A pained gasp escaped my lips as the silver burned my flesh, turning the skin red and eventually black. I gritted my teeth against the pain and gripped the handle tighter, before I swung around and plunged the blade into Victor's abdomen, having noticed him lunge at me again, from the corner of my eye. His crimson eyes widened and a choked sound left his lips.

The image of Shane's lifeless body was engraved in my mind as I twisted the knife, before I pulled it from his flesh, drops of blood splashing onto my face. Victor pressed a pale hand against the slowly healing wound and for a second, I watched the thick blood seeping between his fingers.

"You...bitch", Victor snarled, his other hand reaching towards me with blinding speed.

His claw-like nails sliced my cheek and I hissed in pain, gripping the handle of the bloody knife tightly. When Victor swung again, I raised my arm and drove the blade into his chest, in the spot that contained his frozen heart. A choked gurgle burst from his lips but his eyes burned into mine with hatred and they shone with an evil glint. Suddenly, his claws ripped through my flesh, from my shoulder and down across my chest, to my waist. His nails had dug deeply into my skin and when he retracted them, a blood-curdling scream erupted from me.

The physical and emotional pain was too much for my body and mind to handle and my screams echoed in the cool night air. Through tear filled eyes, I watched Victor's body slump to the ground, twitch momentarily and finally, become motionless. Sobs racked my entire body as I collapsed, face down in a pool of blood. My wounds slowly and painfully healed but all I could focus on was the image of Shane, cold and lifeless in the Glass House. Tears flowed from my eyes, cascading down my cheeks in rivulets.

_'So much pain...I want it to end...why won't it end?_'

Suddenly, I could hear distant but familiar voices, soon getting closer and closer, along with the sound of hurried footsteps. Using my remaining strength, I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the full, glowing moon, surrounded by shining stars.

"Claire!".

_'Myrnin...?'_

"Claire, hold on!".

_'Michael?'_

With a slow, deep breath, I lifted my left hand and kissed the diamond on my ring. Memories continued to flash through my mind and tears slid down my cheeks. The salty scent of the liquid mingled with the thick, heavy scent of blood. Victor was dead. I had avenged Shane. But he was dead and he wasn't coming back. He was gone forever, hopefully resting in peace. A ghost of a smile lingered on my lips as I lay on the ground, a gently breeze playing with my hair and the torn fabric of my dress. Slowly, my eyes closed and I drifted into a dark oblivion.

**Please, please, please review and thanks so much for reading this story, I'm glad people are enjoying it :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi everyone, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter :P**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

A thin ray of sunshine broke through a gap in the curtains which shielded my window and I watched the illuminated dust particles dance and float in the air. Tears soon blurred my vision and I rolled onto my side, face buried in the soft, warm pillow. A trace of Shane's scent remained, from when he last slept here and I breathed deeply, the pain of losing him increasing.

My wounds had healed through the night, with the help of the blood forced down my throat by Michael, while I had slipped in and out of consciousness. There were no scars and it was as if I had never been wounded. Once I had regained consciousness, I had been confused and collapsed in a heap in the living room, crying and screaming. While I was fighting with Victor, Shane's body had been taken away and Eve washed away the blood, leaving no evidence of his death behind. The scent of the bleach continued to burn my nose slightly.

With a choked sob, I pulled my body from the tangled sheets and padded barefoot across the room, furiously wiping my eyes from tears. Almost robotically, I opened the wardrobe and searched through the bundles of clothes until I found a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white, long-sleeved t-shirt. Silently, I exited my bedroom and went inside the bathroom, locking the door with a click. For a moment, I stared at my reflection.

My eyes were almost lifeless, filled with sadness and hatred, for myself. My lips were pulled downwards, in a permanent frown. I sighed softly and turned my back on the girl in the mirror, stripped out of my clothes and stepped under the hot water, washing away the blood that was no longer there, as I had showered last night, ridding my body of the blood and ghostly claws of Victor.

After a few minutes, I switched off the shower and stepped out, securely wrapping a towel around my body. I proceeded to dry my hair, which hung in dark waves to my shoulders and brushed my teeth, before I pulled on my clothes. The house was silent, the only noise from the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, as each second passed by. I slowly descended the stairs, tears burning my eyes when I paused in the hallway. The strong scent of the bleach overpowered the scent of blood, which had previously tainted the air.

My eyes locked on the spot where Shane had died in my arms and a low whimper escaped my lips. I sucked in a deep breath, wincing at the bitter taste in my mouth from the chemicals and hurried into the kitchen. A piece of paper, with my name scribbled across it, was stuck to the door of the fridge. I reached my hand out and froze, when my gaze landed on a picture, held in place with a magnet. Tears slid down my cheeks in thin rivulets as I reached for the picture instead and held it to my chest, revelling in the memory of the day it had been taken.

Eve had ordered me and Shane outside on a warm, sunny day and directed us to stand in front of the Glass House, to take pictures with her new digital camera. I had refused and hid behind Shane, cheeks burning bright red but he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, with a smile. Of course, at that moment, a flash dragged me away from the warmth of Shane's lips on mine and Eve held the camera in the air, victoriously. I had been a human. It was before everything went wrong. When life was as normal and good, as it could be in Morganville.

I was quickly pulled from the memory when a loud, shrill noise echoed around the quiet house. Slightly startled, I held the picture to my chest and flashed into the hallway and picked up the phone, holding it to my ear, eyes averted from the spot where...

"Claire?".

"Eve...hi", I mumbled.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?", Eve questioned, voice soft and comforting but held sadness underneath.

"No..no, I was awake. Uhh..where are you?", I replied, stumbling over the words.

"We didn't want to wake you, since your wounds were healing and..we um, we're arranging the...funeral".

She whispered the last word as her voice broke and tears welled in my eyes, the pain in my chest steadily increasing. My gaze slid to the floor and I could clearly see Shane's cold, lifeless body. I blinked and he was gone.

"Claire? Did you hear me?...We'll be home soon, ok?", Eve spoke.

"Uhh...yeah. See you..", I murmured.

My finger lightly clicked the end call button and the phone fell from my hand, to land on the floor with a dull thud. I stumbled backwards until my body hit the wall and I slowly slid down onto the floor. My body shook uncontrollably and I wrapped my arms around myself, knees drawn to my chest. Tears cascaded down my pale cheeks and my lower lip trembled as I alternated between screaming and sobbing, into my hands. It felt as if my heart had been ripped apart inside my chest, shredded and torn apart, left to bleed.

_Shane, I need you...I can't live without you._

**So if you enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate reviews :D Thanks for reading!**


	58. Chapter 58

***Sighs* Oh ok...wow...firstly, please don't kill me. I know it has been..what...1-2 weeks since the last time I updated but I have my reasons. Right...well I have big, important exams in 2 weeks, which I haven't even started studying for..heh heh. But for the past few weeks in school, I have been bombarded with homework, revision work and I have been really, really tired as a result. I even get bad headaches now, because I'm so stressed. I love writing this story and I had an idea for the ending that I couldn't wait to write, and I had planned to write the final chapters about a week ago, but then of course, school got in the way. All I can say is that I'm really {x1000} sorry and I worked hard on this chapter. Thanks so much for everyone reading, reviewing, following and adding to their favourites. All of the support on this story means a lot to me and I'm so grateful to all you amazing people :) Now...on with the story! **

**Claire's P.O.V -**

After being found in a crying, screaming heap on the floor in the hallway, worried eyes constantly watched me. In a way, I appreciated Eve and Michael's concern but I also despised it. Each time they sent a sad, forced smile in my direction or spoke to me as if I was a young child, it only reminded me of how different life was now, as a result of Shane's death. I knew I wasn't the only person suffering because of his death and it infuriated me more.

Shane was like a brother to Eve and Michael, and a best friend. They had lost him too but they acted normal, for me. I was being selfish. Each day was a constant struggle, even to pull my body from underneath my blankets and my tear-stained pillow, was difficult. All I wanted was to curl up and die. It should have been me that Victor killed. Afterall, I was his target but Shane had taken the bullets, for me and now he was gone.

"Damn you, Shane...how could...you...leave me...", I whispered, my voice hoarse.

With a deep, ragged breath, I furiously wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and turned away from the full-length mirror. The plain black dress I had borrowed from Eve, floated out around me as I moved around my bedroom, the fabric brushing against my skin. With robotic movements, I arranged the books on my shelf and fixed the blankets on the bed. Anything to distract my thoughts.

There was a quiet, almost hesitant, knock on the door and Eve peered around the wood. Her black rimmed eyes were filled with pity, as she gazed over at me and slowly stepped inside the room. She also wore a black dress, but I noticed dark-grey skulls embroidered on the fabric, almost invisible to human eyes.

"Hey..um...I was just checking to see if you're ready...", Eve spoke, fidgeting with her fingers.

I wanted to laugh. Or scream. Or cry. I didn't know anymore. My head was a mess, my thoughts racing around inside and there was a constant battle with my sanity. Nobody knew how to act around me anymore. Not even Myrnin, my crazy old boss or Amelie, who was becoming more and more concerned, with each passing day. They should be concerned.

"Yeah...I...I quess I'm ready", I mumbled, glancing down at the dress.

Eve sighed softly and stepped towards me, gently gripped my hand in her own and guided me over to my desk. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down onto the chair, before she hurried around the room. After a moment, she stood behind me and brushed my dark hair, pulling out the hidden knots and tangles. I remained silent, while Eve pulled at my hair, tied it up into a bun and slid clips into place. When she stepped back, she admired her work and held her hand out.

I slowly rose to my feet, barely gazed at my reflection and linked my arm with Eve, who practically pulled me from my room, down the hallway, where I froze for a moment outside Shane's bedroom and down the stairs. Michael had waited by the front door, in a black suit, with a crisp white shirt and even a tie. He smiled sadly at us and I stepped away from Eve, slowly following them from the house. Once Michael had locked the door, he had hurried to the car in a blur, to avoid the dangerous rays of the sun.

I paused in the shade of the porch and lifted my head towards the sky. The glowing sun shone down on Morganville but after a moment, I noticed dark clouds slowly coming closer. It was going to rain, which was rare in Texas. But for today, it would be just perfect. Hopefully, the rain would wash away all the pain I felt. A bubble of laughter escaped my lips at my stupidity.

"Claire!".

Eve's voice snapped me from my daze and I quickly pulled on my long, black leather coat I had grabbed on the way out of the house. The glare of the sun was beginning to weaken as the clouds covered it. I jumped into the back of the car, buckled my seatbelt and Michael put the keys in the ignition, the car roaring to life. The journey to the church was silent and I kept my eyes locked on the passing scenery, clearly avoiding the worried glances of my friends. Once we arrived, I slowly unbuckled my belt and slid out of the car.

The church stood, large and beautiful and people surrounded the entrance, remorse clear in their expressions. Eve and Michael walked past me, hand-in-hand,  
towards the group of people and into the safety of the shade. I immediately recognised certain faces, such as Hannah Moses, Amelie, Myrnin and there were many whom I didn't know. They were most likely old friends or classmates of Shane. I bit back a scream, when my gaze landed on Monica Morrell. This was just a joke.

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into the skin of my palm and a tiny trickle of thick blood oozed from the wound. A soft sigh blew across my lips as my thoughts focused on the physical pain and not the emotional. I lowered my head and headed towards the church, after receiving confused glances from the vampires attending. Of course, they had smelt my blood. I shook my head slightly and fought the urge to collapse on the ground.

_'I can't do this...'._

"Claire..", a familiar voice, murmured.

I froze. My eyes widened and a choked gasp and sob left my mouth. Tears burned my eyes and blurred my vision, as my jumbled thoughts raced around my head, attempting to fit back together, like puzzle pieces. Their scent was new for me and my vampire senses but I would always remember it, now. Lavender and cologne clashed, invading my nostrils. A dry ache began in my throat but I supressed my urges to turn around and sink my fangs into their flesh and drink their blood, until nothing remained.

"Claire...sweetheart".

My head snapped up and as I turned around, I could clearly see everyone attending the funeral watching me, from my peripheral vision. It wasn't them, it couldn't be. Why were they here? They never even liked him. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks and my body was frozen in place, like a statue. How long had it been since I last saw them? Why did it take something horrific to happen, for them to show up? A sob burst from my lips. They didn't know. They didn't know...that I was a vampire.

"Mom...dad", I whispered.

**Yeah, after being stressed with school and upcoming exams, blah, blah, blah...I kind of forgot the ideas I had for the final chapters, so this is what was produced a few minutes ago..I apologize for any mistakes :P**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My mother slowly stepped towards me and hesitantly wrapped her arms around my body, pulling me against her. The strong scent of her perfume overwhelmed me and I turned my head to the side, holding my breath. She gently patted my back and I wished she would release me. The ache in my throat had increased, steadily growing to an unbearable fire. Just as the thought of drinking warm, sweet blood entered my mind, my mother let go and stepped back, but before I could breathe in fresh air, my father wrapped me up in a tight hug.

I immediately froze in his arms, gums aching for my fangs to snap down and every heartbeat around me, echoed in my ears. Suddenly, warm hands gripped my shoulders tightly and my father pushed me away from him, his expression shocked and...disgusted. I stared up at him, not daring to move, speak or breathe.

_'He knows...he knows...'._

"Claire...you-...please, no. Oh god, no", He whispered, releasing his hold on me completely, to stand in front of my mother.

"Mr. Danvers, shall we wait for a more...appropiate time to discuss this...", Amelie's cool, calm voice spoke.

He opened his mouth to retaliate but my mother quickly grabbed his arm and shook her head, eyes filled with tears as she gazed over at me. Slowly, he nodded and took her hand in his own, before pushing past me.

"Fine. We'll discuss this after we pay our respects to Shane".

Tears slid down my cheeks in thin rivulets and I closed my eyes, the image of my father's disgust towards me burning behind my eyelids. Amelie glanced at me from the corner of her eye, before turning and following my parents to the church. With a deep breath, I brushed my hand across my face, wiping away the moisture and turned towards the church. Almost everyone had entered by now, escaping from the rain drops, which had begun to fall from the dark sky. Michael stood outside the entrance, Eve beside him and they watched me with worried eyes. Eve reached for me but I pulled away, not wanting the comfort of anyone. I only wanted Shane and my old, normal life.

"Claire...your parents, I'm sure they-", Michael began.

"Don't. Just...don't. Please...I don't want to talk about it", I murmured, stepping inside the beautifully decorated church.

My eyes focused on the altar and suddenly, I saw Shane standing there in a suit, with a breathtaking smile on his face. My breath hitched in my throat and I blinked rapidly, watching as he faded away. With forced movements, I walked to the aisles at the front of the church, followed closely by Eve and Michael, who accepted the condolences of those around us and sit down. Once the mass started, I avoided my gaze from the coffin and kept it firmly locked on my ring.

Throughout the mass, the vicar recalled memories of Shane and his life in Morganville, never speaking badly or in a disrespectful manner. Although there is crying, there is also laughter at certain memories and I grip the hem of my dress, tightly between my fingers.

_'Why are they laughing...Shane's dead...he's gone...they don't get it! They're laughing...they're laughing...laughing...laughing...'_

With each passing minute, I can feel another thread of my sanity unravel. There are no tears for me and it confuses me, as well as angers me. I should be crying, just like every other day since he died. I lost Shane and now, I lost my parents. Why would they want me? I'm nothing but a blood-sucking monster. Who would want that for a daughter? Shane's gone. He was the only one that I could rely on to help me. But he is _gone...gone...gone...gone...forever_.

"Claire?".

I slowly lifted my head and gazed up at Eve, who held her hand out to me. Confused, I turned my head and noticed that everyone is leaving the church and the coffin is being carried out by Michael and other men, who I don't recognise. The mass is finished. How long had I been lost in my thoughts? When I reached out to accept Eve's hand, she plastered on a fake smile and we exited the church, into the rain. People hurriedly whipped out umbrellas and it takes a moment to register that I'm standing underneath the cover of one.

As the drops of rain fall against the umbrella, it creates a soft tapping noise. Eve linked her arm with mine and together, we followed the coffin and crowd of people, towards the graveyard. After a few minutes, we reached the spot where Shane will be buried and people bow their heads, as the vicar recites the last prayers. Tears blurred my vision as the coffin, containing Shane's lifeless body, is carefully lowered into the ground.

Michael held his hand out over the grave and released the soil in his pale hand, dropping it onto the mahogany coffin. Tears slide down his cheeks in silver streams and Eve sobbed, while she also dropped soil down into the grave. Someone handed me a red rose and I don't bother to discover who. Instead, I slowly stepped over to the grave and gazed down into it, my outstretched hand trembling. The thorns on the rose dig into my skin, causing blood to ooze from the small wounds. The petals are the exact colour of blood.

"Shane...I love you", I whispered, as I released the rose. _'Shane...I'll be with you soon, wherever you are...'_

**Please review, it is greatly appreciated and I love reading the opinions or suggestions from people :P**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the late update. *Sighs dramatically* Once again, I was busy with homework, studying and project work...oh and trying to catch up on much-needed sleep. This obviously meant that I didn't get a chance to update my story which seriously pissed me off x_x I love writing as it helps me relax when I'm stressed so yesterday I was about to start working on a new chapter, when I remembered I still had shit loads of homework to do ^_^ Not that any of you care...anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews x Oh, I also decided to change the character P.O.V so for this chapter, it's all from Eve's P.O.V but you can obviously see that and...yeah...enjoy! x)**

**Eve's P.O.V -**

As we drove home to the Glass House, I watched Claire in the rearview mirror while she gazed at the raindrops racing down the window with morbid fascination. My heart squeezed inside my chest when I noticed the silver tears shining on her pale face. I leaned back and slumped down in the front seat, a sigh escaping my lips and eyes burning with fresh, salty tears. A cold hand reached over and twined my fingers with their own before raising our joined hands and placing a soft kiss against my skin.

I glanced over at Michael, my husband, and somehow smiled gratefully, for his comfort. He forced a smile but it was dazzling all the same on his pale, angelic face. The fact that he was mine and I was his, sent delicious chills up my spine. We had each other and I knew we would find a way to cope over losing Shane. But Claire had nobody. Even her parents had turned their backs on her. Which seriously disgusted and pissed me off.

I already missed the fights I shared with Shane and our races to call shotgun in the car. I missed his teasing and our playful name-calling. He was my brother. My older, over-protective, slacker brother. It would never be the same without him. I hadn't realised I was crying until Michael wiped away the moisture with his fingertips and leaned over to place a kiss on my damp cheek.

We had already arrived home and Claire slammed the car door shut as she raced up the pathway, black dress flowing around her and the rain pounding down. I turned away from the window and gazed at Michael, who sighed softly. A small gasp escaped my lips before I reached up to wipe his tears from his cool cheeks.

"Oh baby...I can't stand to see you cry", I murmured.

"I'm sorry...I need to be strong for you and Claire...but, Shane...he was my best friend. My brother. I still can't believe that he's gone...", He spoke, voice shaking.

Suddenly, there was a harsh tap on the window and I shifted my gaze to see Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, huddled together in the rain outside the car. I hurriedly unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out, followed closely by Michael who ushered us into the Glass House. We each shed our coats by the front door, before I hurried ahead down the hallway to the kitchen. My eyes locked on Claire, standing with her back to me but I could clearly see her shoulders shaking and hear her mumbling incomprehensible words under her breath.

"Claire? Are you...alright?", I questioned, cautiously stepping towards her. _Dumbass, of course she isn't alright._

She slowly turned to face me, eyes wide and I stumbled backwards when I saw the crimson flickers in her eyes and her deadly sharp fangs protruding over her lower lip. An animalistic growl erupted from her as she stalked in my direction. I soon realised her gaze was not focused on me, but behind me...on her parents. Mrs. Danvers gasped at the frightening sight of her daughter, while Mr. Danvers stood in front of his wife, protectively. Michael's eyes widened when he stepped inside the kitchen and he flashed over to Claire, gripping her shoulders and he pushed her back, away from everyone.

"Claire, look at me. I know this is hard for you, but...please, calm down!", Michael urged, his voice surprisingly soft and calm.

Claire's eyes darkened and her voice was dangerously low, dripping with venom and bitterness. It was unnerving and terrifying to hear from her.

"You think you know how I feel? After everything I've been through...I've been beaten, raped and even murdered...only to come back as a blood sucking monster. How could you possibly know how I feel!? I lost Shane and my parents can't even stand to look at me...their only child. I've lost the most important people in my life...the only thing's keeping me sane. I...I can't do this anymore...I'm tired. I'm tired of pretending that everything's ok, when it's not!".

Tears slid down my cheeks, one by one, and the guilt inside of me increased. Why hadn't I realised sooner just how much this effected Claire? I never knew how she really felt. Michael released his grip on Claire's shoulders, to pull her into a hug but she roughly pushed him away from her, causing him to stumble backwards into me.

Being a vampire, he easily regained his balance and wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. I leaned against him, needing, craving his comfort. Claire headed towards the doorway, head bowed, but froze when her mother grabbed her arm, tears streaming down her face.

"Claire, sweetheart...please, talk to us".

For a moment, it was silent but then, Claire laughed bitterly and pulled away and disappeared from the room in a blur. It still creeped me out that vampires could do that, even though I was married to one and my best friend was also one. There was a loud bang upstairs as a door slammed shut and I winced at the sound, burying my head into the crook of Michael's neck, inhaling his masculine scent that was all him. He kissed my head gently and pulled my body against his own. Unfortunately, Mr. Danvers ruined the moment and our much-needed comfort.

"What the hell happened to our daughter!?".

**Ok, if you liked this chapter, then I would love and appreciate it you reviewed, even if you have some criticism. I will gladly accept it :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello! *Cries* Once again, I'm really sorry about the delay in updating and it will probably be another week before I can update another chapter..I have important exams all next week, which I haven't even started studying for {smart idea, isn't it?} and I'm going to be stressed or too busy revising to write D: I'm sorry, please don't kill me...I wrote a long chapter for now and I hope you all like it.**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

A flash of lightning lit up the darkened sky and a loud clap of thunder boomed in the distance, followed by heavier rainfall. I watched as rain drops raced down the window, similar to the tears sliding down my face. Another rather loud crash of thunder caused me to wince due to my sensitive hearing and startled me to a small extent. The rain pounded against the roof and battered against the window when the harsh wind changed direction, making the rain fall from the dark grey clouds at an angle.

Slowly, I turned my back on the storm outside and my attention immediately focused on the one within me. My eyes scanned my bedroom, lingering on the deadly weapons which lay on the smooth blankets of the bed and eventually, focused on the girl trapped behind the glass of the full-length mirror. Her pale skin seemed papery thin and easily breakable, with one touch to make her fall apart.

Empty, crimson eyes stared back at me and the two fangs protruding over her lower lip shone menacingly, when another bolt of lightning lit up the room. My lips formed a small smile and I barely even noticed when my fangs ripped through the soft flesh. Hatred bubbled inside of me and before I could even comprehend my actions, I reached out with both hands and smashed the glass of the mirror.

The broken, jagged shards embedded themselves in my skin while the rest landed on the floor and crunched under my bare feet as I stumbled away from the mess. I slowly lowered myself onto the blankets at the edge of the bed, the strong, thick scent of my blood overpowering my nostrils. With anger and disgust, I watched as the wounds healed, apart from where the glass shards were embedded, which continued to ooze blood. A sudden idea flashed through my mind and I rose to my feet, before I turned back and gazed down at a silver knife that lay on the blankets.

I quickly grabbed it, squeezing the blade tightly in my palm, wincing slightly when the skin began to burn and sizzle from the silver. With slow movements, I returned to the mess of shattered glass and collapsed to my knees on the floor, staring down at my multiple reflections. I gripped the handle of the knife and pulled in a deep, shaky breath before I sliced my left wrist.

Blood spurted from the wound and as it began to heal itself, I plucked a glass shard off the floor and plunged it down into my flesh. A choked sob escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, fighting against the tears and I roughly bit down on my tongue to cease my scream. After a moment, I raised the knife and brought it across my right wrist, before shoving a shard inside my flesh, effectively preventing the wounds from healing.

The physical pain still did not compare to the emotional pain I felt, but it pulled me away from my thoughts nevertheless. And for that, I was grateful. My eyes closed slowly and my body gradually began to feel weak from the blood loss, as it continued oozing from my wrists. Loud, frantic knocking and worried voices startled me and my eyes snapped open, focusing on the locked door.

"Claire! What are you doing, why do I smell blood!? Claire, open the door!", Michael screamed.

My voice was hoarse and my throat burned painfully when I spoke. "Go..away. Leave me...alone!".

"Claire, open the door or I'll force my way in!".

"Sweetheart, please!". That was undeniably my mother's voice...but why would she care?

"Go away", I whispered, before my body fell forwards and I collapsed onto the floor, into a puddle of my blood.

A clap of thunder outside mingled with the bang of the door as it hurtled off its hinges and burst against the bare wall. Michael stepped inside the room and his lips parted when his gaze settled on the scene before him. His face paled even more than usual and his eyes widened, the crystal blue orbs filled with horror and fear.

Eve's terrified scream snapped Michael out of his daze and forced him into action. He reached inside his pocket and threw his phone in the air towards Eve, who caught it with shaking hands, before he thumped down on the floor beside me.

"Call Amelie now!", He ordered.

My gaze lazily drifted to my parents who stood in the doorway, shock and horror etched across their faces. Tears streamed down my mother's face and she sagged against my father's chest, sobbing loudly. Air hissed up my throat and escaped through my clenched teeth, the sound low and menacing, when I felt Michael's cool hand touch my left wrist.

Ignoring my threatening manner, he lifted my arm in the air and examined the self-inflicted wound. A small gasp left his lips when he noticed the glass shards embedded into my skin and before he could remove them, I hissed again and yanked my arm free of his grip. My arm thumped down onto the floor near my head and I quickly realised just how weak I had become. The scent of blood hung heavily in the air, making my stomach twist in disgust but my throat burn, a raging fire attempting to consume me.

Eve's panicked voice echoed in my ears, along with the cries of my mother and I gazed up at the ceiling with my blurring vision. The familiar feeling of a portal opening could be felt in the house and footsteps hurried up the staircase, along with familiar voices coming closer. For a moment, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, Amelie and Myrnin hovered over me. Amelie assisted Michael in removing the glass shards from my wrists, ignoring my futile attempts to fight against them.

My body had rapidly weakened and I lay motionless on the floor, my black dress soaked with my blood and pale skin stained with the sticky, crimson liquid.

"She requires blood, immediately", Amelie murmured, inspecting my slowly healing wrist.

Eve scrambled to her feet from where she had knelt beside me and pushed past my parents, who had remained in the doorway, too shocked and horrified to even move. The black boots Eve wore pounded against the floorboards as she raced down the stairs and I could hear her rummaging inside the refrigerator for the sports bottles filled with blood, hidden safely at the back of the shelves. There was a crash, followed by a string of curse words from Eve and her footsteps sounded again.

The scent of the blood from the bottles drifted in the air towards me and I breathed deeply, fangs aching and throat burning ruthlessly. My disgust at my vampire needs and instincts soared and I purposely held my breath, turning my head away from the tempting scent.

"Foolish girl, what have you done to yourself?", Myrnin spoke, leaning his head down and locking his gaze with mine.

"Let...me...die...please", I whispered, weakly turning away again when the smell of blood hit me full force.

Michael's cool hand gripped my chin, while Myrnin tilted my head upwards with the hand on the back of my neck. I pressed my lips tightly together, fangs ripping through the soft flesh and a low growl emitted from deep within me. Tears burned my eyes and slowly slid down my cheeks like the raindrops on the window. I listened to the rain as it battered against the roof, the thunder that boomed in the distance and the howling wind.

And then, the wall I had built on my emotions crumbled completely and collapsed around me.

Torrents of grief streamed down my face and sobs racked my weak body. Myrnin gently lifted me up and supported me in his arms, my back against his chest. Michael knelt beside Myrnin and slowly lifted the sports bottle towards me, guiding the straw to my mouth. He gently pushed it through the barrier my lips had created and the blood trickled down my throat, soothing the painful burn and healing my physical injuries.

In a few minutes, I had drained three bottles and never before had I felt more disgusted with myself. I couldn't even kill myself. All I wanted was to be with Shane...it just wasn't fair. Before my eyes closed and I succumbed to sleep, I swore that I would succeed next time.

**Whew...well that was fun to write xD Please review!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hi everyone! Thank you so, so, so much for all the amazing reviews, I'm really happy you're all enjoying this rather twisted story xD Oh and thank you to those who wished me good luck with my exams! They are actually going really good and I only have a few more left :) Please excuse Eve's foul mouth in this chapter..heh heh ;)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself surrounded by complete darkness, the air eerily quiet and still. I lifted my arm and roughly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, vaguely aware of a mild throbbing sensation in my wrist. After a moment, I lowered my hand and dragged my fingertips across the soft blankets of the bed, my jumbled thoughts gradually becoming clear in my mind.

Everything clicked back into place and I froze, lips parting slightly and tears burning my eyes. The scent of blood from my earlier attempt lingered in the air, painfully reminding me that I had not succeeded. A tear glided down my cheek and I angrily brushed it away, before I pulled the tangled blankets from my body and rose to my feet.

Along with the faint scent of my blood, the strong, nose-wrinkling smell of chemicals from cleaning products hung heavily in the air. With frantic movements, I crossed the room and jerked up the window sash. A cool breeze burst inside the room and wrapped its fingers around my body, barely noticed by me and I sighed in relief. The oversized t-shirt on my body, drifted lazily in the wind and I gripped the smooth, clean fabric in my hand.

It must have been Eve who had changed my clothes, after I had lost consciousness and I felt very grateful for that. Waking up with clean clothes was much better than waking up in a blood soaked dress.

Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the world outside the window and gazed up at the dark sky. The full moon was revealed for a short moment as the clouds drifted past and then, it disappeared into the inky blackness. On any other night, had there been no rain, it would be easy to see the faint, cloudy swirls of galaxies among the shining stars. That was one of the things I loved about the desert, even if it was Morganville.

But nothing seemed to interest me anymore, not since Francois and Ysandre ruined my life. A shiver crawled up my spine as my thoughts centered on the two vampires I detested, even in death, and my yearning for Shane increased. With a choked sob, I yanked the window closed and stumbled towards the door, feverishly pulling it open. I hurried down the hallway, tears sliding down my pale face in thin rivulets of grief and ignoring the voices calling my name, I entered Shane's room.

My body froze as I stood in the doorway, eyes gazing around the room while memories flooded my mind. Everything was left in its place, untouched and never to be used by Shane again. The blankets on his bed were a tangled mess and there was a slight dent in the pillow, from when he last slept. Clothes littered the floor, a trail of slogan covered t-shirts leading to his open wardrobe and the tv remote lay forgotten near the bed. My eyes locked on the picture on the dresser, a moment captured forever, locked within the frame. A ghost of a smile touched my lips as the memory resurfaced and fresh tears poured from my eyes, but I continued to gaze longingly at the picture of Shane and I, together in an embrace.

"Claire...what are you doing? You should be resting..".

I turned my head to see Eve standing in the doorway, Michael behind her in the hallway and slowly, I shook my head. My mouth opened and closed, unable to form a single word and after a moment, I ignored them both and stepped further inside the room. Shane's scent was so overwhelming but in a good way and I breathed deeply, revelling in all of it.

A warm hand brushed against my arm and suddenly, my hand was linked with Eve's as she pulled me from the room. I allowed myself to be dragged away, a part of me knowing that being in there would only result in the pain becoming worse.

If that was even possible.

Michael glanced at me, his crystal blue eyes wary and cautious of each of my movements and he watched in confusion as Eve paused in the hallway, outside Shane's bedroom door. I shifted my gaze to Eve and before I even noticed or could comprehend her motive, my head was forced to the side, a burning sensation coursing through my right cheek. Everything turned tense and silent, and I blinked, realising what had just happened.

Eve had slapped me.

Ever so slowly, I turned to face her, my hands forming fists at my sides as anger bubbled inside of me. It was just like when Ysandre had slapped me, each time more painful and forceful than the last. Air hissed up my throat and escaped my clenched teeth, a warning aimed at Eve. She stood, arm still raised in the air, her body trembling and lips set in a firm line. Michael placed his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her away from me, confusion and worry etched across his face.

"I have my reasons for slapping you. Claire...you _bitch!_ You need to snap out of this, you're scaring me! I almost lost another best friend a few hours ago and you don't even seem to give a shit about anyone else around you! Your mother was in hysterics for hours and I had to try calm her down, when all I wanted was to scream and cry too! Do you realise how painful it was to see you with glass in your fucking wrists!? You _dumbass_!", Eve screamed, tears sliding down her face and smearing her black makeup.

She slapped me again but before I could retaliate, her arms wrapped around my body and she pulled me against her in a bone-crushing hug. My lips parted and I froze, before slowly and hesitantly raising my arms and returning the embrace. Eve sobbed onto my shoulder, staining the fabric with her makeup and she mumbled incoherently under her breath, a mixture of words reaching my ears. Michael ran a hand through his blonde hair and turned to leave, whispering something about privacy.

A rather loud sob burst from Eve and no longer capable of holding it all in, I hugged her tighter and cried.

**Well...I'm surprised I was able to write at all today...I don't think I've felt this tired in ages but I was determined to write. Please review, it really means alot :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Hi everyone...uhh, I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. It's not my best work, it's a load of bullshit really but I was seriously not in the mood to write today. My dog was put asleep earlier today and I felt sick from all the crying and I had a bad headache, so obviously writing another chapter was not on my to do list. I honestly tried to write as best I could but..yeah, it's not great. R.I.P to my baby, I miss you already **

**Claire's P.O.V -**

With a soft sigh, I gratefully accepted the steaming cup of coffee Eve placed on the table in front of me. She poured the black liquid into her own mug and claimed the seat across from me, brushing a hand across her bare face. A smile tugged at her pale pink lips when the soft sound of Michael's guitar drifted inside the kitchen.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, taking a quick sip of the bitter coffee.

Eve wrapped her pale, slender fingers around her mug, revelling in the warmth. "I know you are".

"I promise...I'm going to get...better. I won't try anything again...Shane wouldn't want me to act this way", I spoke, my voice surprisingly calm and strong.

"You're damn right he wouldn't. He would kick my ass for letting you do that! But seriously...Claire, I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?".

Slowly, I lifted my head and met her gaze, nodding slightly. I had never felt so grateful for Eve's comfort and right now, I definitely needed my best friend. But, I knew deep down that I gone too far and my actions were selfish, no matter how much pain I felt. There were people who needed me, Michael and Eve, the most. If they had not saved me before it was far too late, they would have lost two of their best friends.

Even though my parents no longer accepted me, I would not make them completely lose their only child.

"I'm going to keep living...I'll attend night classes at the University and go back to working at the lab with Myrnin", I said.

Eve's lips parted in surprise and she jumped up, knocking the chair onto the floor in the process and wrapped her arms around my body in a tight hug. A bubble of laughter escaped my lips before I could stop myself and I gently returned the embrace. After a moment, Eve released me and bounded from the kitchen, happily shouting Michael's name, her heavy boots pounding against the wooden floorboards.

I rose to my feet, righted the fallen chair and grabbed the two mugs from the table, heading towards the sink. As I silently washed the pile of dirty dishes, a shiver danced up my spine and I got the sudden feeling of being watched.

I slowly lowered the plate in my hand, turned my head and glanced around the empty kitchen. Eve's voice could be heard in the living room, along with the loud blare of the television. Apparently, the couple were having an argument of what channel to watch. Shaking my head, I pushed the uneasy thoughts from my mind and began to dry the dishes.

In a few minutes, the kitchen was relatively clean again and I hurried down the hallway and up the staircase. Once inside my bedroom, I pulled the wardrobe open and gathered a pair of faded blue jeans and the t-shirt Eve bought me for my birthday, along with clean underwear. Using my useful vampire speed, I exited the room and headed for a much required shower.

*

Ten minutes later, I stood in the living room with my worn backpack over my shoulder and opened a portal. Michael glanced at me worriedly over the back of the couch, one arm wrapped around Eve's shoulder, who contentedly watched a black and white film playing on the television, the other holding the remote with his finger hovering over the button to change the channel.

"Are you sure you're...well enough to go to work?", Michael questioned.

With a slightly forced smile, I nodded and stepped through the portal into Myrnin's laboratory, which was a mess as usual. When the portal snapped shut behind me, I dumped my backpack on the stained floor and stepped further inside the lab, senses alert. The bright overhead lights were switched off, the only light being supplied by antique oil lamps.

My eyes easily adjusted to the dimly lit room and I breathed deeply, the smell of chemicals, old parchment and a hint of blood invading my nose. The laboratory was quiet apart from the low humming of one of the machines and with no sign of Myrnin, I retrieved my backpack and swung it over my shoulder.

A cold breeze latched onto my hair and the dark strands danced in the air around me as I stepped into the alleyway. The sky was dark with no stars visible and the moon occasionally attempted to break through the gaps in the clouds that slowly drifted past. I paused on the street next to the Day House, noticing one of the curtains twitch and fall close again. With a sigh, I turned and began walking in the direction of the Morganville graveyard.

**So yeah, once again I'm sorry about how short and terrible this chapter is but I just wasn't in the mood for writing at all. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for the kind/reassuring words. I do feel better about the situation and I seriously loved writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

A blinding flash of lightning lit up the darkened sky, black clouds continuing to cover the night and thunder roared in the distance. The entire street became clear as if it were daylight and in that moment, I could see the pale faces and glowing, crimson eyes of the predators of Morganville. The rain poured onto the earth, hissing on its downward descent and formed puddles among the ground. The hanging heads of the streetlights were dimmed, smeared out of recognition in the downpour.

I paused on the sidewalk and tilted my head upwards, allowing the rain drops to lash against my skin. In a way, it felt soothing. My eyes closed of their own accord and I lifted my arms into the air, catching the rain in the palm of my hands. Each drop trickled along my pale skin, down my arm and soaked into the drenched fabric of my clothes. After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes and my arms hung limply at my sides once more, as I continued the journey to the graveyard, which was situated close to the limits of the Morganville township.

The rain seemed to get heavier with each step that I took and I revelled in the sound of it splashing against the ground. It made it difficult to listen to the voice inside of my head. Only a few minutes had passed and I finally reached my dreaded destination. Never in my existence, had I imagined myself visiting someone who I loved that now lay under the ground.

Especially not Shane; my Shane.

As expected, the heavy wrought-iron gates were locked and with a tired sigh, I adjusted my backpack into a more suitable and comfortable position before I climbed. The iron was cold and slippery under my fingers but with the advantage of the crossbars, I reached the top of the stone wall and jumped down onto the other side, nimbly landing on my feet.

My anger bubbled inside of me and a wave of nausea washed over me as I easily made my way towards Shane's grave, on the other side of the graveyard where they had begun burying people once again. Most burials took place in the newer graveyard, Redeemer, which was close to the centre of the town but considering it was Morganville and death was a normal and almost everyday occurence, the available land was becoming scarce. I still hadn't discovered why Shane was buried here, in this old, historic place.

Lightning pierced through the black veil of the sky and for a moment, I could clearly see the outline of a figure standing a few metres away from me, beside an unreadable headstone. The rain prevented me from distinguishing the scent but I froze, nostrils flared and pulled in a few deep breaths. A shiver crawled up my spine when another flash of lightning provided me with sufficient light to see the unknown figure again but when I held my gaze on the spot they had occupied, there was no one.

Slowly, I stepped forwards through the overgrown wet grass and weeds, eyes scanning everywhere around me. The thunder roared overhead and I gripped the strap of my backpack tightly in my right hand, using the other to wipe away the hair plastered to my forehead. A cold breeze whipped the bare tree branches like rattling bones and wrapped its breathtakingly cold claws around my body. I couldn't rid myself of the feeling of being watched and with hurried footsteps, I meandered around old, sinking headstones and a large carved statue of an angel.

The lightning gave it an ominous glow and suddenly, I realised that I was terrified. Vampire or not, the graveyard was filled with creatures hiding in the dark shadows and being here alone, was petrifying. Without another thought on the matter, I made it to Shane's grave in a dizzying blur. The backpack slid from my body and landed with a dull thud into a puddle as I staggered over towards the marble headstone.

My pale, slender fingers trembled as I traced the writing adorned on the marble and mumbled the words softly under my breath. The pain in my chest increased from losing Shane and right now, I wanted nothing more than to be safely wrapped in his arms, the place I had thought I belonged...forever.

"Shane...I...I love you...so much...I-I miss...you", I whispered, my tears mingling with the rain.

"Claire!?".

A small gasp escaped my lips as I turned my head to see Michael, his blue eyes wide and alarmed, golden hair dripping wet. There was nothing but a tense silence while we stared at each other and then ever so slowly, Michael stepped forwards, his hand outstretched for mine. The rain continued to pour down from the dark sky and thunder roared overhead in a deafening manner. I tore my gaze away from him and raised my head upwards, preventing him for noticing my seemingly endless tears.

Air hissed up my throat and escaped my clenched teeth when cold, strong hands wrapped around my arm and pulled my body off the wet ground. My fangs snapped down from my gums and elongated, eyes burning crimson and a snarl burst from my lips. Michael's eyes widened considerably at my behaviour but nevertheless, he forced me to my feet, my backpack slung over his shoulder and pulled me towards the exit of the graveyard, muttering incomprehensible words.

With an outraged scream that was lost among the thunder, I used as much strength as I could gather in that single moment and yanked my arm free from his grip, causing me to slip on the wet ground and fall backwards. My head smacked against the slick marble of the large carved statue of the angel and the thick scent of blood overpowered the rain, immediately invading my senses.

Michael yelled and through blurring eyes, I watched him as he thumped down onto the grass beside my exhausted body, eyes wide and mouth forming words that I could no longer hear. He pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and frantically pressed the buttons, lips moving as he spoke into the device. I turned my head slightly and noticed the dark blood smeared across the body of the angel, only to be washed away by the rain.

My head was pounding painfully, sending agonizing waves throughout my body. It should be nearly impossible to feel this much pain. I was a vampire and my body should have healed, not continue to pump blood from the wound in my head. My eyes slowly drifted close and the last thing I felt was my body being lifted into the air, secure in someone's arms.

**I don't know why but I just loved writing this chapter. Please review, I would love some comments/opinions/suggestions etc. on it! Thanks again to every single person who has ever reviewed on this story or continues to do so. It really means a lot to me and I'm glad that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, as cheesy as that sounds xD**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry about not updating earlier but I was busy during the week and had no time to write another chapter. As a result of updating late, I made this chapter longer and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the support on this story, it means a lot to me :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

_Wake up...wake up, Claire._

My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the darkness surrounding me, vision fading from a surreal blur to sharp and well-defined. It took a short moment before my senses returned and my body gradually awakened, brief snippets of memories passing through my mind. I could vaguely remember a graveyard and a blood-covered marble angel.

And the rain.

I could remember the scent of the rain, clear and fresh as it cleansed the earth. It was completely different to the putrid smell in the room. The smell of something dead and rotten. I grimaced as my stomach twisted painfully and occasionally took deep breaths through my mouth, though it was unnecessary. My body was trembling and shaking uncontrollably, head pounding in one particular spot.

The tiredness in my limbs slowly ebbed away and only now, I realised my position inside the strange room. With my advanced vision, I glanced at my surroundings once I pushed my body off of the cold, hard floor. The room was relatively small and contained one window with wooden boards nailed to it at odd angles, allowing a thin strip of moon-light to enter. A sudden image flashed through my head and I screamed.

Fueled by pure terror, I scrambled to my feet, only to be pulled back down onto the floor by the silver chains wrapped tightly around both of my wrists. My eyes followed the chains which were linked into the bare wall and with a furious shriek, I gripped the silver in my hands, barely registering the way it burned and sizzled at my skin and pulled. Nothing happened and even after more futile attempts, I continued to yank at the chains. Tears streamed down my face and I stumbled backwards, releasing the chains binding me and collapsed to my knees.

Never before had I felt so confused and terrified.

The memories continued to play in my mind, the images burning behind my eyelids and making the tears fall harder. I could remember the graveyard and the damp, overgrown grass and the moments when the sky brightened from the lightning. _Why had I been in graveyard during the night?_ Sobs racked my body and I wrapped my arms around myself, hair hanging over my face like a dark veil.

_Where am I?_ _How did I get inside this room? It's so dark. Dark, dark, dark. I'm alone._

All alone with the voices in my head, screaming and laughing at me. My own screams penetrated the silence of the room and I resumed the struggle with the silver chains attached to my wrists, sending my screams louder and higher than before as my skin practically melted. The pain soon became unbearable and fully registered in my mind, slowly turning my screams into loud cries. When I collapsed onto the floor, the coldness from the wooden boards made shivers crawl down my spine.

_Cold, so cold. It's dark. So, so, so, so dark and cold._

I closed my eyes, my tears escaping through the corners and sliding down my cheeks, and gulped down deep breaths. After a moment, the sound of a door opening grabbed my full attention and my eyes snapped open, searching. In the corner of the room, a shadow loomed in the open doorway. The figure stepped inside the room into the moonbeams, which shone through the gap in the boarded window and my entire body froze. They continued their entry into the room and knelt beside me, eyes wide and filled with worry.

I flinched when their warm, slightly calloused hand brushed against my cheek and then skimmed down my arms and wrapped around my waist, pulling my body off the floor.

"Shane...", I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Claire, don't scare me like that. I heard you screaming and thought you were being attacked or something!", Shane replied, his voice concerned but something was slightly off. I couldn't decide what it was.

"You...you're dead. Shane...you...I watched you die...I-", I murmured, the words a jumbled mess.

"What? Well...that must of been one hell of a nightmare", He laughed, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Nightmare?...Shane, what's going on? I'm so confused and scared...I...".

Shane pulled back from our embrace slightly and stared down at me, a small frown on his lips. "Claire, it's alright. You were sleeping and just had a nightmare. I'm here now, it's ok".

With a startled gasp, I tore my gaze away from his face and glanced around what was now my bedroom at the Glass House. My body was currently tangled in the twisted blankets of the bed and Shane quickly slid onto the mattress beside me. _How had I gone from the floor to the bed?_ I blinked, my thoughts racing around my head and slowly lowered my eyes to my bare wrists and a shiver crawled down my spine, sending chills throughout my shaking body.

The warmth from Shane's hands on my waist distracted me for a moment and I returned my attention to him, hands reaching up towards his face. He smiled crookedly as I cupped his cheeks and brought his head down lower to mine, before I crushed our lips together.

_This isn't real, Claire. It's all a lie. Wake up._

I ignored the voices in my head and focused on Shane, his lips on mine, his arms around my body, his heartbeat against my palms. All too soon, Shane broke the kiss and panted heavily, his head resting on my shoulder as I reached up and tangled my fingers in his dark, tousled hair. It was peacefully quiet for a few minutes, the only sound of Shane's breathing and the low ticking of the clock on the dresser. I stared at the patch of the floor where the moonlight shone brightly through the gap in the curtains, watching tiny dust particles floating and swirling in the air.

The heavy scent of blood invaded my senses and I focused on Shane, who had suddenly become cold. Unnaturally cold. He lifted his head and I gasped, eyes locked on the crimson blood that escaped from the corner of his lips and trickled down his chin. My hands, which had released his hair and were currently splayed across his chest, felt warm and sticky. A scream clawed its way up my throat and escaped my parted lips as I watched blood pouring from the wounds in his chest.

Shane's pale hand reached out for my own and he squeezed it tightly, almost painfully. His brown eyes bore into mine, hatred and disgust and betrayal burning in the wide orbs.

"This is all your fault", He spat the words, and roughly pulled my arm forward to land on his bleeding chest. "It's all your fault, Claire. Everything. I died because of you...you're disgusting".

The voices inside my head were louder now, forcing my attention on each word they spoke and I screamed. My body trembled and shook uncontrollably as I scrambled away from Shane and off the bed, collapsing to my knees the moment my feet touched the floor. Choked, gurgled noises left Shane's blood-stained lips and his body convulsed, before falling motionless on the blankets.

I closed my eyes, hoping to rid myself of the image of his body but it burned behind my eyelids. When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in my bedroom and instead, lay curled up in the corner of the small, foul-smelling room.

_You deserve to suffer, Claire. It's all your fault._

"No, stop it. Please, stop. Please...leave me alone", I whispered, wrapping my arms around my body.

_It's your fault. Everyone knows it. They hate you. Nobody wants you here. Do them all a favour and disappear!_

"Michael, where were-Claire!? What the hell happened!?".

"I found her in the graveyard and she hit her head badly. We need to speak to Amelie and possibly Myrnin. Call them, I have to get her blood".

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in the hallway of the Glass House, wrapped up in Michael's arms. There was no small room and no silver chains. No Shane. No blood. But the voices in my head remained, unrelenting and just as cruel. Michael noticed the movements of my weak, tired body and stared down at me, water drops landing on my face from his golden hair.

He carefully stepped down the hallway, into the living room and placed me on the couch, draping the afghan over my drenched body. I pulled in a deep breath and gazed at the ceiling with slightly blurred eyes, head pounding. I was covered in the scent of blood and dirt and I weakly raised a hand to pull the blanket away from me. Eve's loud and worried voice drifted down the hallway, followed by Michael's, but the words were unfamiliar to me.

All I could think of was standing at Shane's grave in the rain and the statue of the angel. I had fallen. I had hit my head. I suffered the nightmares that followed while I was unconscious. Each word hit me again and I gritted my teeth to cease my screams, while I pushed myself off the couch and stumbled across the wooden floor. I bumped into the coffee table, knocking the contents over in the process and after another two steps, I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The water from my clothes dripped onto the wood and created a dull, tapping sound. It wasn't loud enough to overpower the voices that were screaming inside my head now. I remember being at the graveyard and Michael had attempted to bring me home to the Glass House. But I didn't want to leave Shane. I badly wounded my head and then I found myself here. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Shane. _In death_.

"I called Amelie and she'll be here soon, with Myrnin. I told her it was urgent. Oh and she mentioned that there is something important that involves all of us...", Eve spoke quietly. She must be in the kitchen.

"Alright. Eve, you should have seen her at the grave. I never realised how much pain she is suffering with..", Michael said, his voice also low.

As I staggered to my feet, I listened to the sound of the fridge opening and blood sloshing around inside the sports bottles. Although it created a slight burn in my throat, I felt no desire to consume the liquid. My eyes landed on the soaked backpack thrown against the wall when I stepped inside the hallway. The sound of the microwave merged with the concerned voices of my friends. I opened the zip and reached inside, hands clasping around the silver stake buried at the bottom, underneath the now ruined books.

_'I'm sorry',_ I thought.

The sound of a bell. Footsteps and hushed voices. I gripped the stake tightly in my hands, barely registering the pain of my skin burning from the silver. Tears streamed down my face in thin rivulets, slid from my chin and the moisture soaked into the fabric of my clothes. I slowly raised my arms in the air, above my chest where my dead heart was contained and closed my eyes.

_Do it._

Suddenly, the feeling of a portal opening swept through the house and two more familiar voices could be heard. The sound of high heels clicking on the floorboards dug up another memory and I squeezed my eyes tighter, a sob escaping my lips. Myrnin called my name, the concern and worry evident in his voice, surprising me slightly. I could sense another being enter the house through the portal and filled with panic, I murmured an apology under my breath and brought the stake towards my body, intent on plunging it inside my frozen heart.

There were hurried footsteps and a yell, before something collided with my body and I crashed against the wall, once again hitting my head. The silver stake slid from my hands and it bounced across the wooden floorboards. Through blurring eyes, I turned my head to search for the person responsible for stopping my actions. Michael and Eve stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes wide and mouth's opened but no words escaped. Amelie and Myrnin stood in the hallway, shocked expressions on their pale faces.

But I didn't see them. My eyes were locked on someone else. Someone, who I believed to be dead.

My voice trembled, barely above a whisper. "Shane".

**Mhuahahaha! I'm an evil person, I know ;3 Ok, I know I said before that I would not be bringing Shane back into the story but honestly, I felt so bad for killing him off and I regretted it...so, yeah. Shane's back...but how? Hehe, please review!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey everyone, please don't kill me. I know, I know...I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger and then it took me another week or so to update. I honestly tried writing the next chapter everyday when I got a chance but I kept rewriting and going back to add/take away stuff and then I had writers block after a few paragraphs. I hope you all like this chapter anyway and thanks for the reviews, you're all awesome ;3**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The world around me dimmed and blurred, everything snapping in and out of focus. A fast, thumping heartbeat pounded in my ears and awakened the beast inside of me, clawing its way from the cage and fighting to control my body. I could almost taste the blood pulsing through the veins. My gums ached painfully and the fangs hidden inside snapped down, my tongue sliding across the sharp points.

I hadn't realised that I had moved towards the body containing the blood I craved, until another stronger body crashed into my own and pinned me against the wooden floorboards. Air hissed up my throat and escaped through my clenched teeth, fangs ripping into the soft flesh of my lips. My eyes focused on the face hovering above mine and I screamed, hitting his chest and thrashing underneath him.

The voices inside my head chuckled, taunting and teasing me. I screamed again, filled with absolute terror and confusion that I could feel my control slipping away.

"Claire! Calm down!", A familiar voice shouted.

I had missed his voice, _so_ much.

"Claire. That's enough".

A wave of pressure filled my head and I forced my eyes away from Shane, locking them with Amelie's glowing, white orbs. She stood over my body and stared at me for what seemed like hours, but was mere seconds. Gradually, my movements ceased and my screams faded away. Finally, the pressure diminished completely and I could no longer hear the voices or feel my self-control slipping between my fingers.

Slowly, I turned my head and stared up at Shane, tears sliding down my cheeks. He pulled in a deep breath and released it, shaking his head slightly. His eyes closed for a moment and I raised my arms, desperately clinging to the fabric of his t-shirt. A sob burst from my lips and then, the dam crumbled. Shane brushed tears drops away with his thumb and climbed from me, rising to his feet. He reached down, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me upwards. Our bodies collided, pressed together and I felt anchored in the world once again.

Shane was back and he was here, with me.

"I hate to intrude on your reunion, but perhaps we should explain ourselves?", Myrnin spoke, the suggestion optional.

"You're damn right you should explain yourself, you fanged fu-", Eve shrieked, only to be held back by Michael and have a pale hand cover her black painted lips.

Amelie murmured under her breath to Myrnin and brushed the non-existant creases from her pale blue skirt. She cast a glance towards Shane and his face twisted into anger. His arms released their hold on me and suddenly, I felt alone and lost. Before I could control myself, a whimper escaped my lips and I extended my arm towards Shane, fingers gripping his t-shirt tightly.

He gasped slightly and swung around, staring down at me with wide, deep brown eyes. As I looked more closely, I noticed tiny flecks of crimson red surrounding his pupil and my gaze drifted down to his parted lips. I could clearly see two deadly sharp fangs and without thinking, I reached towards him and my finger slipped through the barrier of his lips and pressed against the sharp point. Shane immediately stiffened and gripped my wrist, lowering my hand away from his face.

"You...you're a vampire? But how...I-...you have a heartbeat...", I whispered.

"I'm not a-..damn it! That crazy old bastard did this to me!", Shane shouted, glaring at Myrnin.

"Myrnin did this?...wait, did you use that weird machine thing that brought Claire back to life!?", Eve questioned.

"Indeed. But there were a few..._ahem_, complications", Myrnin replied.

Michael, who was standing still in shock, spoke up. "Complications? Like what exactly?".

"Allow me to explain. We retrieved Shane's body from the mortuary and brought him to the laboratory, where Myrnin successfully powered the machine he had previously used on Claire".

"Using a few vials of blood, we were able to bring him back. I'm sure you noticed but if not, Shane never left the Glass House. His soul was hiding. Myrnin convinced him to return to his body, although it was not an easy task", Amelie explained, each word clear.

"The complications arose when Shane fought against the vampire blood in his body. He could not resist it entirely and so...he is merely a half vampire", Myrnin finished, with an elegant twirl of his pale hand.

"A half vampire...? I didn't think that was even possible..", I murmured, eyes returning to focus on Shane.

His head hung low, shaggy hair sliding across his face and creating a veil. He swore under his breath and raised his head, hands clenched into fists at his sides. I couldn't remember a moment where he seemed so angry and disgusted. Especially, when those feelings were directed towards himself.

"It's disgusting. I still have a beating heart and yet, I crave blood".

"That wasn't supposed to happen..", Michael whispered.

"Wait..are you saying you knew about this!?", I asked, voice shaking and oddly enough, filled with growing anger.

"Hold up! I'm seriously confused. Ok so, Shane is a half vampire but at least he's back right? I understand _how_ he was brought back, but how the hell are you involved?", Eve babbled, pointing an accusing finger towards her husband.

Michael held his arms in the air and backed away slightly, eyes wide and pleading. "I donated two or three vials of my blood. Amelie ordered me not to tell anyone, especially you two. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but...I couldn't go against the order once it was given".

Eve sighed and lightly smacked his arm, a smile lighting up her face. "I guess it's alright. I mean, Shane's back!".

She turned and thundered down the hallway in her heavy boots and wrapped her arms around Shane, who stumbled backwards but quickly steadied both of them. A hint of a smile appeared on his slightly pale face and he gently patted Eve's back, returning the embrace. After a moment, Eve released her hold on him and skipped across the wooden floorboards towards Michael, almost leaping into his arms. Her lips formed a seemingly permanent smile on her face.

"We're all together again. Oh yeah! Hey slacker, never leave us like that again".

"I ain't planning on it. Now, I just need to get used to being a half-sucker", Shane muttered, shoulders slumping dejectedly.

I slowly, almost cautiously stepped towards him and twined my fingers with his. He glanced down at our joined hands and then at me, eyes filled with desperate hope. With a smile, I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before I pulled away and squeezed his hand gently. I had missed him more than anything and had even attempted suicide again, fortunately being stopped each time.

"I still love you, Shane. You helped me when I was turned, and even though you're a half vampire, I don't care. I'm here for you...always", I spoke.

Shane stared into my eyes, knowing that my words were true and with a ragged breath, he pulled me into his arms and crushed me against him. I clung to him just as tightly, savouring the sensation of his touch. This is what I needed and craved, having him here with me. He must have felt the same as he buried his head in the crook of my neck and breathed deeply, inhaling my scent and with the softest of touches, pressed his lips against my cool skin.

"Well, we better be off. We have much to discuss, my lady", Myrnin said, with a bow and a twirl of his hand.

Amelie pursed her lips at his antics and nodded towards each of us, no words to be spoken from her. Shane lifted his head and watched as they entered the living room and suddenly, he disappeared in a blur after them. I mimicked his actions and flashed inside the living room, where Myrnin was currently stepping through the portal that shimmered on the wall.

"So that's it? You bring me here, tell everyone what happened and leave!?", Shane scoffed.

Myrnin's eyes widened slightly and he smirked. "Evidently".

"Mr. Collins, I assumed you required some time to reunite with your friends? Honestly, there is nothing else to be explained. Be grateful, you were given a second chance at life and although the situation is complicated, what with your new abilities and tendencies, you should be overjoyed. We shall discuss matters at a later time. For now, I bid you all farewell".

Amelie disappeared through the portal with Myrnin and the wall became bare once again. Silence filled the house and I watched Shane, waiting for his reaction and was surprised when he simply shook his head and muttered a string of colourful swear words under his breath. I had expected a rage induced outburst and for furniture to be knocked over or shouting.

He faced me and for a moment, just stared. I knew if I were human, my cheeks would have burned under his scrutinization.

"I love you".

His words startled me but also spread an odd warmth throughout my body and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. When I was with him like this, the voices no longer spoke inside my head and I felt like myself again. I felt in control. My palms were splayed across his chest and I could feel his heartbeat against my skin, hear the steady thump.

Shane leaned down and kissed my forehead, my cheeks and finally, his mouth found mine. I had missed this. His velvety lips, the taste of his kisses and his arms holding my body to his own. When we broke apart, I pulled in a deep breath as did Shane and linked our hands together. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and I gazed over Shane's shoulder to see Eve standing awkwardly, a slight blush underneath her makeup.

"Sorry to interrupt and ruin the moment...but ah...I think we all need to talk".

**Phew...I feel tired after writing this but I shall keep writing..maybe. I'll probably write a quarter of the next chapter and fall asleep on the keyboard...oh well. Please review and give your opinions, suggestions, criticism etc..it is all greatly appreciated! Thanks everyone x**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hi everybody...I'm so, so, so sorry...It's been a while since I updated and even though I really wanted to, I just couldn't. Firstly, I suffered with really bad writers block and I don't even know why, considering I had planned the chapter and everything xD Secondly, I got the flu so I was either too tired or felt to sick to write. I ended up giving it to the rest of my family.. /).(\ Speaking of family, I also had to deal with some personal issues throughout the week, which resulted in barely any time for writing. Lastly, when I did try to write a new chapter, I got too lazy or bored and probably looked at videos of cats or something. Once again, I'm really sorry and I hope you can all understand, and I hope you all like/enjoy this chapter. I tried my best but meh... xD**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

"I take it back! Shane, I love you and all, and I want to know about your half-vampire abilities and what not, but can we please finish this conversation before I pass out!?", Eve muttered, her deep blue coloured eyelids drooping, once again.

It had been at least two hours since we had all gathered around the table in the kitchen, with mugs of coffee and a packet of chocolate chip cookies that Michael salvaged from the cupboard. Shane gathered his courage and recalled everything that had happened to him, from the time of his death and when he awakened, to find himself as a half-vampire.

I could clearly see it in his wide, brown eyes that it was hard and he was struggling to keep talking.

Throughout it all, I remained silent and gently held Shane's hand under the table, sliding my thumb across his palm. My body continued to tremble slightly, the shock continuing to effect me. For a moment, I would find myself staring at Shane, while everything else around me was a surreal blur but I would quickly return to reality. I couldn't quite bring myself to fully believe that he was here. That was why I stared at him or would occasionally squeeze his hand in mine, assuring myself that this was not an illusion or a dream.

This was real.

"Yeah, I think we all need some sleep. We can always talk later", Shane chuckled, effectively grabbing my full attention.

Michael scraped his chair back and rose to his feet, his hand extended towards Eve, who graciously accepted and leaned into his side. She mumbled under her breath about being tired and how it was unfair that vampires didn't require as much sleep as humans. Michael securely wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the head, a smile lighting up his pale face. A small smile tugged at my lips at the sight of them and I watched as they exited the kitchen, the door closing with a soft click.

"Hey...are you alright? You've had a faraway look in your eyes for a while now", Shane asked, leaning forward in the chair.

He brushed strands of dark hair away from my face and tucked them behind my ear, his fingers trapped in the tresses. I slowly closed my eyes, savouring the moment and breathed deeply, Shane's scent enveloping my senses.

"I'm fine. I guess I...I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this...", I whispered.

"Claire...look at me".

My eyes opened and I found myself staring straight into dark, watery eyes. A single tear escaped and slid down Shane's slightly pale cheek and I gasped softly, wiping the moisture away with my thumb. Shane lowered his head but I held his face in my hands and forced him to look at me again. Gently, I pressed my lips against his and he responded immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. I knew the pain that he felt and now it was my turn to comfort him.

He needed me.

"I love you, Shane. Please...don't ever leave me", I whispered, our lips barely brushing.

"I won't, I promise. I love you too", He murmured, moving his head and placing it on my shoulder.

It could have been mere minutes or even hours, but we remained there in each other's arms. I held Shane close to me as he cried quietly, the years of pain finally becoming too much for him to handle. When his tears lessened and eventually stopped, I gripped his hand and led him from the kitchen, upstairs and to my bedroom. Once inside, I locked the door and turned to face Shane, who stood as still as a statue.

His gaze was locked on the part of the room where I had attempted to end my existence. A shiver crawled up my spine at the memory and I glanced down at my wrists, remembering the excruciating pain from my actions. I nervously fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt, suddenly unsure of what to say or do. Shane was back but what would happen now?

After he died, I abandoned all hope and felt as if my entire world had crumbled around me, with nothing left to live for. And now, here he was in front of me and I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Claire?...come here", Shane whispered, his hand reaching for mine.

I lifted my head and with a small smile, I accepted his hand and was shocked when he abruptly lunged at me, colliding with my body and pushing me backwards into the room, towards the bed. We landed on the mattress and tangled blankets in a heap of limbs and I struggled underneath his body.

"What are you doing!?", I demanded, eyes wide.

Shane simply chuckled and pinned my arms at either side of my body, his fingers locking with mine. He straddled me, but in a way that his weight would not crush me and gazed down at me. I pulled in an unnecessary breath and attempted to compose myself, which was proving difficult with Shane staring at me with a strange gleam in his dark eyes. He smiled crookedly and leaned down to capture my lips. It was soft and warm, and exquisitely controlled.

"You're wearing the ring I gave you...", Shane spoke, his voice low but gentle.

"Hmm..", I mumbled, as his lips found mine again.

Eventually, we broke apart and he gulped down a deep breath, a slight red tint in his cheeks. "Claire?".

"Yeah?..", I replied, a hint of worry in my voice. He was acting strange.

"Marry me".

A flutter, like the wings of a bird, began in my stomach and spread throughout my entire body. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips, a strange heat coursing through me. It felt as if the sun appeared and shone its golden rays through the dark clouds that had covered my world, slowly making them disappear. Tears welled in my eyes and streamed down my face in thin rivulets, but for once they expressed my happiness and sheer joy.

Of course, this was unknown to Shane, whose expression immediately changed into one of worry and concern. He released my hands and sat back, pulling my body upwards off the mattress. I sagged against his chest, overwhelmed with emotions as the tears continued to fall. Shane dragged his fingers through my hair and rubbed circles on my back with the other hand, holding me tightly to him.

He murmured an apology and I pulled away to stare into his eyes, my hands on his shoulders.

"Idiot. Of course I'll marry you!", I laughed softly, leaning into his hand when he wiped away my tears.

Shane's face brightened and he smiled, eyes shining with happiness and relief. He brushed the hair from my face and cupped my cheeks, crushing our lips together. I melted into the kiss, my eyes slowly closing and felt the pain and despair from my memories fade away, even for a moment. This moment belonged to us and nothing could ruin it. No one to barge into the room, no vampires hidden in the shadows, no parents, no crazy boss or ancient powerful vampires. It was ours.

**Gah..that was such a cheesy ending to the chapter. I'm still trying to decide if I should just end it there or continue with another one, two or three chapters xD I really need opinions, criticism, suggestions etc. They really do help me and I want to try give people something they want to happen. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


End file.
